Samurai Force
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era tersebut terdapat 6 katana samurai yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni?
1. Chapter 1

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era tersebut terdapat 6 katana samurai yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 1 – Era Samurai

Pada zaman dahulu kala di Jepang, terdapat sebuah era yang disebut Era Samurai. Banyak orang yang menjadi samurai demi kepentingan masing-masing. Menjadi Samurai haruslah memiliki pedang katana yang bagus juga memiliki kemampuan dan teknik pedang yang hebat.

Di era tersebut terdapat 6 pedang katana legendaris yang sangat spesial. Enam pedang ini memiliki elemen di tiap pedangnya. Pedang-pedang itu hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh samurai-samurai yang terpilih oleh pedang tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba era Samurai dikacaukan oleh kedatangan para monster yang disebut Oni. Oni ingin menguasai era Samurai dengan menyerang para Samurai. Oni sangatlah mengerikan dan kejam juga sangat berbahaya bagi kehidupan umat manusia. Karena itu para pemegang katana legendaris membentuk suatu kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Samurai Force dibentuk untuk mengalahkan para Oni dan melindungi era Samurai. Sementara ini Samurai Force dapat mengatasi para Oni dengan 5 anggotanya. Mereka adalah:

Hyuuga Neji, pemimpin Samurai Force. Berasal dari klan Hyuuga, klan Samurai terkuat. Pemilik katana api. Pemimpin yang bijaksana dan sedikit dingin. Katananya bisa memanipulasi api dan mengeluarkan serangan-serangan api yang hebat.

Tenten, tunangan Neji. Berasal dari dojo Samurai yang hebat. Pemilik katana baja. Katananya dapat berubah sesuai bentuk senjata yang diinginkan. Gadis yang bersemangat dan sangat menyayangi Neji.

Sabaku Gaara, berasal dari dojo Samurai Suna. Pemilik katana pasir. Katananya dapat memanipulasi pasir sesuai keinginan dan menjadi serangan yang mematikan. Pemuda yang dingin dan selalu berekspresi datar.

Matsuri, murid dari Gaara. Pemilik katana petir. Katananya dapat mengalirkan aliran petir yang mematikan. Gadis yang ceria dan selalu memperhatikan senseinya, Gaara.

Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu Neji. Berasal dari klan Hyuuga juga. Pemilik katana es. Bisa memanipulasi es dengan katananya. Gadis yang pemalu tetapi sangat pintar.

Lalu, jika katananya ada 6, kemana yang satu lagi? Dia inilah yang sedang dicari-dicari Samurai Force, Uzumaki Naruto si pemegang katana angin.

"Fuah..Hari yang melelahkan..", ujar lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dia sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah habis berlatih pedang.

"Naruto-nii, ternyata kau disini...", ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Oh, Shion-chan..ayo sini-sini duduk bersamaku..", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Naruto-nii pasti capek habis berlatih. Ini kubawakan makanan dan minuman", ujar Shion lalu memberikan kotak makanan dan sebotol minuman pada Naruto.

"Arigatou Shion-chan, kau memang imoutou-ku yang paling baik!", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu menerima makanan itu.

"Hehehe..", Shion nyengir.

Naruto kemudian langsung memakan dan menghabiskan makanan dari Shion dengan lahap. Shion terkikik geli melihat Naruto makan dengan sangat cepat dan lahap.

"Wah kenyang! Masakanmu memang enak sekali Shion-chan! Sekali lagi Arigatou ya!", ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Hahaha, terima kasih pujiannya. Aku kan menyayangi Naruto-nii-chan jadi aku ingin selalu menyenangkan Naruto-nii-chan", ujar Shion sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga menyayangimu imoutou-ku sayang", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Shion dengan pelan.

Setelah 1 jam berbincang-bincang di situ. Naruto dan Shion memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka berjalan dengan riang sambil bergandengan tangan. Sungguh hubungan kakak-adik yang harmonis. Mereka kehilangan kedua orangtua mereka saat mereka kecil. Karena Cuma hidup berdua mereka jadi saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Naruto ingin melindungi Shion karena hanyalah adiknya itulah anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Dia tak mau kehilangan Shion.

Besok paginya Naruto kembali berlatih di tempat yang sama. Naruto terus berlatih agar menjadi samurai yang kuat. Dia harus menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi Shion yang sangat disayanginya. Naruto juga sangat senang ketika dia terpilih menjadi salah satu dari 6 pemegang katana legendaris. Karena pedang itulah dirinya menjadi bertambah kuat.

Tapi tiba-tiba salah seorang warga desa berlari-lari menghampiri Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"Naruto-san cepatlah kembali ke desa! Para Oni sedang menyerang desa! Lalu adikmu..", ujar pria itu.

"Kenapa dengan adikku?!", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Dia disandera para Oni!", ujar pria itu.

"APA?! SIALAN AKU HARUS SEGERA MENOLONGNYA!", ujar Naruto lalu langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju arah desa.

Sementara itu para Samurai Force sedang berjalan juga menuju arah desa Naruto.

"Jadi kita akan ke desa Konoha? Untuk mencari pemegang katana angin itu?", tanya Tenten.

"Ya, dan kita harus membujuknya agar bergabung dengan kita. Kekuatannya akan sangat berguna untuk menghadapi para Oni", ujar Neji.

"Begitu ya, ayo kawan-kawan kita bergegas!", ujar Tenten semangat.

"Ok, Tenten-sama!", jawab Matsuri riang.

Gaara dan Hinata Cuma mengikuti dalam diam.

Naruto kini telah sampai di desa dan berhadapan dengan para Oni. Para Oni menghalangi Naruto dan mencoba menyerangnya. Naruto bersiap menggunakan katananya.

"Minggir kalian! Terima ini WIND SLASH!", ujar Naruto lalu menebas satu persatu Oni yang menghalanginya.

Naruto kemudian melihat adiknya sedang diikat dan dijaga oleh beberapa Oni.

"Shion bertahanlah! Aku akan segera menolongmu!", ujar Naruto sambil menebas Oni-Oni yang masih menghalanginya.

Naruto kini telah sampai di hadapan para Oni yang menahan Shion.

"Hei, lepaskan adikku brengsek! Dasar monster jelek sialan!", teriak Naruto.

"Fufufu, Uzumaki Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga. Bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar salah satu Oni lalu bersama ke-3 temannya mulai menyerang Naruto.

"Kalian yang akan mati, baka!", teriak Naruto lalu juga maju untuk menyerang mereka.

TRING...TRANG...JRASH...TRANG...

Naruto dan para Oni itu bertarung dengan sengit. Naruto sedikit kewalahan karena tampaknya Oni-Oni yang ini levelnya jauh lebih kuat. Tapi Naruto bukanlah samurai lemah yang dapat dikalahkan begitu saja.

"WHIRLWIND SLASH!"

"Waaaaa", teriak para Oni yang terkena serangan mematikan Naruto.

"Akhirnya mati juga mereka. Shion-chan!", ujar Naruto lalu menghampiri Shion.

Naruto melepaskan ikatan Shion dan Shion langsung memeluknya.

"Onii-chan aku takut...", ujar Shion sambil memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

"Tak apa-apa Shion-chan, ada aku disini. Aku sudah menghabisi mereka semua!", ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Shion.

Tiba-tiba datang lebih banyak Oni mengepung Naruto. Mereka datang berbondong-bondong dalam jumlah banyak.

"Sial, kenapa datang lebih banyak!?", ujar Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, hari ini kau akan mati! Dan kami akan merebut katana angin itu darimu!", ujar komandan Oni.

"Coba saja kalau bisa. Shion_chan tunggu disini, aku segera kembali", ujar Naruto lalu mendudukan Shion didekat rumah penduduk.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati! Anak-anak serang!", perintah komandan Oni.

"HEYAAAHHHH", seru para Oni.

Naruto mulai melawan mereka dengan tebasan-tebasan pedangnya. Tapi para Oni yang jumlahnya begitu banyak membuat Naruto kewalahan. Naruto semakin tersudut dengan jumlah para Oni.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

JRASH...JRASH...JRASH...

Para Oni mulai tergeletak satu persatu. Ternyata Samurai Force telah datang dan mulai menebas para Oni itu.

"Dasar monster jelek, kenapa kalian harus hidup di dunia ini sih?!", umpat Tenten.

"Serang monster jelek ini, hiyaah!", ujar Matsuri.

Sementara Neji, Gaara dan Hinata bertarung dengan tenang. Naruto bingung melihat mereka karena baru pertama kali melihat sekelompok orang itu.

"Siapa orang-orang ini?", gumam Naruto.

Samurai Force terus menghabisi para Oni yang menghalangi. Kini Oni tersisa sedikit dan mulai mundur dan lari.

"Awas kalian Samurai Force, akan kubalas kalian!", ujar komandan Oni lalu kabur bersama para Oni lainnya.

"Dasar penakut!", umpat Tenten.

Samurai Force kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Neji.

"Tak apa-apa. Cuma luka ringan saja", ujar Naruto.

"Sou ka", ujar Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ini siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian disekitar sini", tanya Naruto.

"Kami adalah Samurai Force. Kelompok pemegang 6 katana legendaris. Kami ini sangat membenci Oni dan ingin menghapus semua Oni dari bumi ini. Kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto bukan? Pemegang katana angin", ujar Neji.

"Ya aku memang Uzumaki Naruto", ujar Naruto.

"Kami sebenarnya sedang mencarimu. Kami ingin kau bergabung bersama kami dalam kelompok Samurai Force", ujar Neji.

"Eh? Aku?", ujar Naruto kaget lalu menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"ONII-CHAN TOLONG AKU!", teriak Shion.

"SHION!", teriak Naruto.

Kini Shion sedang dibekap oleh seorang Oni. Oni ini menodongkan pisau ke leher Shion.

"Lepaskan dia monster sialan!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Aku akan melepaskannya asalkan kau memberikan pedangmu itu Naruto!", ujar oni itu.

"Sial!", umpat Naruto.

"Jangan Onii-chan, jangan serahkan pedangnya!", teriak Shion.

"Diam kau gadis bodoh!", teriak Oni itu.

"Bagaimana ini?", gumam Naruto.

"Serahkan pada kami. Kami akan membantumu", ujar Neji.

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat serahkan pedangmu Naruto!", teriak Oni itu.

Neji dkk bersiap dengan pedangnya. Mereka lalu maju dengan cepat untuk menyerang Oni itu.

JRASH...

"Ohok!"

Naruto terbelalak melihat kejadian dihadapannya ini. Adiknya tercinta telah tertusuk oleh pisau di lehernya. Oni itu telah menusuk leher Shion dengan sadis. Mulut dan leher Shion telah bersimbah banyak darah. Tapi setelah itu Neji berhasil memotong kepala Oni itu. Naruto kemudian langsung menghampiri Shion dan memangkunya.

"Shion-chan kumohon bertahalah...", ujar Naruto panik.

"Nii-chan...", gumam Shion.

"Bertahanlah, kau pasti tertolong", ujar Naruto.

"Nii-chan...sepertinya...waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi...", gumam Shion.

"Shion-chan jangan berbicara seperti itu..Kau pasti selamat dan kita bisa bersama lagi...", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-chan arigatou untuk selama ini...aku menyayangi..mu...", ujar Shion lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Shion, bangun! Jangan bercanda Shion! Shion! Shion!", ujar Naruto panik.

"SHION!", teriak Naruto histeris.

Shion segera dimakamkan di pemakaman umum desa. Semua warga desa menghadiri pemakaman itu. Mereka turut berbelasungkawa karena Naruto dan Shion adalah penduduk yang baik didesa itu. Sementara Naruto masih terlihat terpukul karena kejadian ini. Dia tak percaya nyawa adiknya direnggut secepat ini.

"Shion...maafkan aku..", gumam Naruto sambil memandangi dengan sedih batu nisan milik adiknya.

Sementara Samurai Force juga menghadiri pemakaman itu dan memperhatikan Naruto.

"Anata, kasihan sekali ya si Naruto, kehilangan adiknya karena perbuatan Oni", ujar Tenten.

"Hn, Oni memang makhluk yang tak bisa dimaafkan!", ujar Neji.

Sementara sang Heiress Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata juga sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"_**Pemuda itu terlihat begitu sedih dan terpukul karena kehilangan adiknya. Pasti dia begitu menyayangi adiknya itu...", batin Hinata.**_

Kemudian para Samurai Force mendekati dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kami turut berdukacita atas meninggalnya adikmu itu. Kalau kami waktu itu lebih cepat mungkin kami bisa menyelamatkan adikmu", ujar Neji.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, aku tak menyalahkan kalian", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan tawaran kami untuk bergabung? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?", tanya Neji.

"Bolehkah kalian memberi aku waktu untuk berpikir? Lalu tinggalkan aku sendiri disini! Aku ingin sendirian dulu!", ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Semoga kau memberi jawaban yang bagus", ujar Neji lalu berbalik diikuti teman-temannya.

Hinata terus menatap Naruto dengan kasihan.

"_**Aku akan berusaha menghiburnya...", batin Hinata.**_

Besoknya Naruto kembali latihan seperti biasa. Tetapi dia tampak tak bersemangat. Dia masih sedih dan terpukul setelah kehilangan adiknya, Shion.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan menghampiri Naruto.

"A..ano..bolehkah aku ikut berlatih bersama disini?", tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau salah satu dari mereka ya. Silahkan..berlatih saja..", ujar Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

"Arigatou! Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar Hinata.

"Hmm, aku Naruto..", ujar Naruto masih tak bersemangat.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san", ujar Hinata.

Naruto Cuma mengangguk lemah.

Setelah berlatih selama beberapa jam kini Naruto dan Hinata kelelahan dan beristirahat dibawah pohon.

"Na-Naruto-san, apa kau lapar? Kebetulan aku membawa makanan lebih", ujar Hinata.

"Hmm tak perlu repot-repot, nanti aku makan di desa saja", ujar Naruto.

"Tak merepotkan kok Naruto-san. Ayolah cobalah cicipi masakanku ini", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil sepotong onigiri dan mengunyahnya.

Naruto kembali teringat dimana Shion juga sering membuatkannya onigiri sebagai makan siang. Naruto kemudian mulai meneteskan airmata.

"Shi-Shion...", gumam Naruto lirih sambil terisak.

"Naruto-san...", gumam Hinata sambil memandang nanar.

"Shi-Shion hu...hu..hu...", Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu.

GREBB...

Hinata menarik Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Naruto sedikit kaget tapi terus menangis terisak-isak.

"Menangislah Naruto-san...Dengan menangis kau bisa melepaskan semuanya. Curahkanlah segala kesedihan yang kau pendam dengan tangisan. Dengan begitu kau akan lega..", ujar Hinata sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto.

"Shion...Shion...maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu...", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Aku adalah kakak yang payah dan lemah...", ujar Naruto lirih.

Naruto terus menangis tersedu-sedu sampai kelelahan hingga tertidur.

"Naruto-san..Naruto-san..Yah dia sudah tertidur...", ujar Hinata.

Hinata lalu melepaskan Naruto dan membaringkannya di bawah pohon itu. Lalu Hinata mengamati wajah Naruto.

"Wah Naruto-san ternyata tampan juga ya...Hei apa yang kupikirkan!", gumam Hinata.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, pasti sebentar lagi Naruto-san bangun dan kembali ke desa", ujar Hinata lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Jaa Naruto-san!", ujar Hinata lalu beranjak dari situ.

Hinata lalu kembali ke desa dan segera menuju penginapan yang disewa kawan-kawannya.

"Tadaima, minna", ujar Hinata.

"Okaeri, kau darimana saja Hina-chan?", tanya Tenten.

"A..ano..aku tadi berlatih pedang...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Berlatih pedang? Dimana?", tanya Tenten.

"A..i-itu di tempat Naruto-san berla..ups", ujar Hinata keceplosan lalu membungkam mulutnya sendir.

"Ckckck, kenapa kau gugup begitu menyebut Naruto? Aku mulai curiga nih?", tanya Tenten.

"A-aku ngak gugup kok. Bi-biasa saja..", ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Lihat itu bicaramu terbata-bata. Lalu kenapa kau berlatih bersama Naruto? Kau mulai menyukainya ya?", tanya Tenten.

"Ng-Ngak kok! Aku Cuma ingin menghibur dia karena dia tampaknya sangat murung", ujar Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Kenapa kau begitu memerhatikannya? Kau pasti suka padanya kan? Udah ngaku ajah!", ujar Tenten.

"Eng-Enggak kok!", ujar Hinata menyangkal.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua! Berisik saja!", ujar Neji ketus.

"Huh Neji-kun kau ngak asik!", ujar Tenten ketus.

"Gomenasai Neji-nii-san", ujar Hinata.

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara agar Naruto mau bergabung dengan kita", ujar Neji.

Besoknya matahari kembali bersinar. Pagi ini sangat cerah. Para anggota Samurai Force baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan suara ketokan pintu pada pintu kamar mereka.

Tok..Tok..Tok...

"Sialan, siapa sih yang menganggu kita sepagi ini...Matsuri cepat buka pintunya", ujar Tenten ketus.

"Baiklah Tenten-sama!", ujar Matsuri lalu menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

Pintu pun dibuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-san! Ada perlu apa ya?", tanya Matsuri.

"Apa ketua kalian ada? Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan dia", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku panggilkan", ujar Matsuri lalu kembali ke dalam untuk memanggil Neji.

Lalu Matsuri segera menyampaikan pada Neji bahwa Naruto ingin bicara padanya. Neji diikuti anggota lain segera menuju pintu depan dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?", tanya Neji.

"Aku telah memutuskan dan aku Uzumaki Naruto.. Akan bergabung bersama kalian menjadi anggota Samurai Force!", ujar Naruto.

"Hmm, keputusan yang bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya", ujar Neji.

"Aku akan membasmi para Oni itu dari muka bumi ini. Tak ada yang akan kusisakan!", ujar Naruto.

"_**Aku akan membalaskan kematianmu Shion-chan..."**_

To Be Continued...

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya Marvelous-chan. Ini fic ke-5 saya. Saya bikin fanfic baru lagi dengan pair kesayangan saya NaruHina. Mungkin fic ini bergenre agak berbeda karena bergenre adventure. Tapi semoga para readers suka dan tertarik membaca kelanjutan fic ini.

Jadi maukkah para readers sekalian memberikan saran lewat review?

REVIEW PLEASE? 

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	2. Chapter 2

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 2 – Six Samurai Gathering

**Lalu Matsuri segera menyampaikan pada Neji bahwa Naruto ingin bicara padanya. Neji diikuti anggota lain segera menuju pintu depan dan menghampiri Naruto.**

"**Naruto, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?", tanya Neji.**

"**Aku telah memutuskan dan aku Uzumaki Naruto.. Akan bergabung bersama kalian menjadi anggota Samurai Force!", ujar Naruto.**

"**Hmm, keputusan yang bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya", ujar Neji.**

"**Aku akan membasmi para Oni itu dari muka bumi ini. Tak ada yang akan kusisakan!", ujar Naruto.**

"_**Aku akan membalaskan kematianmu Shion-chan..."**_

"Selamat bergabung Naruto! Sekarang kau adalah anggota Samurai Force. Kami senang kau bisa bergabung!", ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa mengalahkan makhluk jelek bernama Oni itu!", ujar Naruto.

"Sebelum itu, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi bukan? Perkenalkan namaku Tenten, pemegang katana besi dan tunangannya Neji", ujar Tenten.

"Perkenalkan aku Matsuri pemegang katana petir. Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san!", ujar Matsuri.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu Matsuri-san!", jawab Naruto.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Aku Hyuuga Neji, ketua Samurai Force dan pemegang katana api. Aku yang memegang komando disini, jadi setiap pergerakan harus mengikuti komando dariku. Kau mengerti?", ujar Neji.

"Ya aku mengerti Neji-sama..", ujar Naruto.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara, pemegang katana pasir", ujar Gaara datar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Gaara", ujar Naruto.

"A..aku", ujar Hinata.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata kan? Gadis yang kemarin memelukku?", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?", yang lainnya kaget.

"A..ano..itu...aku...", ujar Hinata gugup dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

"Wah-wah Hina-chan, kau agresif sekali ya.. Baru kenal sebentar sudah peluk-pelukan. Kau menyu..hmmph...", ujar Tenten tapi langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-san ma-maaf ya kemarin aku lancang memelukmu..Sekali lagi aku minta maaf...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, justru aku ingin berterima kasih. Karena perkataanmu kemarin aku jadi merasa baikkan", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"_**Kemarin juga lebih lama ngak apa-apa sih, aku sangat menikmati dada besarnya itu..hihihihi..", batin Naruto mesum.**_Naruto tersenyum gaje.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita bersiap sekarang. Hari ini kita harus pergi dari desa ini dan menuju desa Kiri. Ada kumpulan Oni yang meresahkan warga disitu", ujar Neji.

"Yosh aku sudah siap! Akan kuhabisi kalian Oni!", ujar Naruto semangat.

Sementara itu di markas Oni sedang ada pertemuan para Oni. Mereka sedang membicarakan kekalahan mereka melawan Samurai Force.

"Tuan, maafkan kami tak bisa merebut pedang katana angin milik Uzumaki Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja para Samurai Force datang dan menghabisi banyak anggota kita", ujar makhluk bertanduk dengan gigi-gigi runcing yang mengerikan itu. Kulitnya berwarna merah gelap dan memiliki banyak sisik dan duri-duri tajam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh kalian semua! Mengalahkan para samurai itu kalian tak bisa! Kita harus menunjukkan bahwa kita para Oni yang paling kuat di dunia ini!", ujar boss Oni.

"Maaf tuan, tapi setelah ini kami takkan gagal lagi", ujar oni itu.

"Awas kalian gagal lagi, takkan kuberi ampun. Akan kuhancurkan kalian dengan senjata neraka ini!", ujar boss ini.

"Kami mengerti tuan. Kami pergi dulu!", ujar oni itu lalu pergi bersama kawanannya.

"Samurai Force kalian akan mati di tangan Oni! HAHAHAAHAHA!", ujar boss Oni lalu tertawa mengerikan.

Sementara itu Samurai Force kini di dalam tengah perjalanan menuju Kiri. Dari Konoha ke Kiri membutuhkan waktu 3 hari. Maka mereka harus singgah di desa-desa terdekat untuk beristirahat. Kini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah desa kecil di pinggir danau.

"Wah! Danaunya indah sekali! Ini tempat peristirahatan yang bagus!", ujar Tenten.

"Benar! Ini sungguh pemandangan yang indah!", ujar Matsuri semangat.

"Kawan-kawan aku dan Neji berkeliling sebentar desa ini. Kalian tunggulah disini!", ujar Tenten lalu menarik tangan Neji dan pergi dari situ.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara juga beranjak dari danau itu.

"Gaara-sensei mau kemana? Aku ikut!", ujar Matsuri lalu mengikuti Gaara.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata masih memandangi danau itu. Lalu kemudian Naruto sadar kini dia tinggal berdua dengan Hinata. Naruto lalu memandangi Hinata dengan intens.

"_**Hinata benar-benar cantik..Belum pernah aku melihat wanita secantik dia...", batin Naruto.**_

Naruto terus memandangi Hinata, dan akhirnya juga Hinata sadar bahwa dia diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-san, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?", tanya Hinata.

Naruto kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A..ano..tidak..apa-apa...a-aku Cuma mengagumi kecantikanmu...", ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"A..ah kau bisa saja Naruto-san...aku tak secantik itu..Masih banyak gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dariku...", ujar Hinata merendahkan diri.

"Ah kau ini terlalu rendah hati Hinata. Kau memang gadis yang baik", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-san..", ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Wah mereka meninggalkan kita berdua nih. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?", tanya Naruto.

"Umm..", gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mengitari danau ini!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berjalan diikuti Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata mulai berjalan mengitari danau. Mereka melihat pemandangan yang indah sekali disekitar danau itu. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah. Air danau yang begitu tenang dan jernih menambah indahnya pemandangan disitu.

"Wah Hinata danau ini benar-benar indah! Aku tak pernah melihat tempat seindah ini", ujar Naruto.

"A-aku juga baru pertama kali melihat danau yang indahnya seperti ini", ujar Hinata.

"Hihihi berarti kita sama, baru pertama kali melihat tempat yang indah", ujar Naruto sambil terkikik.

"I-iya Naruto-san..", ujar Hinata.

"Hei kenapa kau memangilku dengan suffix –san? Agar lebih akrab panggil saja aku Naruto-kun! Suffix –san terlalu formal bagiku", ujar Naruto.

"Oh, gomenasai. Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Begitu dong supaya terdengar lebih mesra", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget dan mukanya memerah lagi.

"Hehehehe bercanda...", ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian berhenti di sebuah pondok di sisi lain danau dan duduk beristirahat disitu.

"Wah, lelah juga ya, mengitari danau yang luas seperti itu. Kau capek juga Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Yah aku capek juga..", ujar Hinata.

"Wah kau berkeringat Hinata. Sini aku bersihkan", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan keringat dari wajah Hinata. Naruto mengusap wajah Hinata dengan lembut. Wajah Hinata mulai memerah karena kini tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan tubuh Naruto.

"_**Oh, Kami-sama kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?", batin Hinata.**_

"Selesai, kini wajahmu jadi bersih lagi. Seorang hime sepertimu memang harus selalu terlihat cantik", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Hehehe, tak masalah", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar disitu mereka berdua kemudian kembali ke penginapan karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Malam pun tiba dan mereka makan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang. Naruto mulai bercerita lelucon-lelucon dan bertingkah konyol sehingga suasana jadi lebih ceria. Matsuri, Tenten dan Hinata tertawa melihat kekonyolan Naruto. Neji Cuma heran sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya sedangkan Gaara tetap datar seperti biasa.

Setelah makan malam mereka ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka harus beristirahat karena besok harus mulai melakukan perjalanan lagi. Akhirnya mereka semua terlelap.

Tiba-tiba tengah malam Hinata terbangun. Dia seperti mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Dia mencari-cari suara itu dan akhirnya menemukan anak kecil itu sedang menangis terisak-isak di samping penginapan. Hinata segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Dik, kenapa kau menangis? Lalu kenapa kau ada disini tengah malam begini?", tanya Hinata sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Hiks...hiks...ibu...aku kehilangan ibu...hiks...", ujar anak itu sambil terisak.

"Oh kau tersesat ya? Dimana rumahmu dik?", tanya Hinata.

"A-aku..tinggal di dekat hutan...ta-tapi aku..lupa jalan pulang...hiks", ujar anak itu.

"Oh, di hutan itu ya. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang", ujar Hinata.

"A-Arigatou nee-chan..", ujar anak itu.

Lalu mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju hutan itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan hutan. Hutan sangat sepi karena tengah malam.

"Dimana rumahmu dik?", tanya Hinata.

"Hahahaha kau tertipu Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar anak itu tapi suaranya berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget.

Tiba-tiba anak itu berubah menjadi oni dan memanjangkan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam. Dia bersiap menyerang Hinata.

"Teman-teman ayo keluar! kita bunuh dia! Dan ambil pedangnya!", ujar oni itu.

Kemudian keluarlah sekelompok oni dengan kuku panjang juga.

"Sial, mereka menipuku! Untung aku membawa pedangku", ujar Hinata lalu bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"SERANG!", teriak para oni.

Hinata mulai melawan oni-oni itu. Satu persatu ditebasnya.

"FROZEN ICE SLASH!"

Beberapa Oni terkena tebasan katana Hinata dan langsung mati membeku. Para oni lain mulai datang lagi untuk menyerang Hinata. Tapi dengan cepat Hinata menebasnya lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba para Oni itu dapat menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi dan kembali bangkit untuk menyerang Hinata.

"Huahahaha jangan meremehkan kami! Beberapa dari kami memiliki kemampuan regenerasi! Bersiaplah untuk mati gadis kecil!", ujar oni itu bersama kawannya mulai maju menyerang Hinata.

"Sial tubuhku mulai lelah...", gumam Hinata yang tubuhnya mulai sempoyongan.

JRASH...JRASH...JRASH...

"Guaaakkkh..."

Para Oni terpotong-potong seperti daging potong. Mereka tak bisa bergenerasi lagi. Ternyata si pemegang katana angin-lah yang telah memotong mereka.

"Untung aku sempat. Dasar oni-oni sialan! Beraninya keroyokan! Terimalah kematianmu!", ujar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa..ugh...", ujar Hinata lalu merintih sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Coba kulihat, ya Tuhan! Hinata bahumu terluka!", ujar Naruto cemas.

"Cuma luka kecil kok Naruto-kun, tak apa-apa", ujar Hinata.

"Kau harus segera diobati Hinata. Kau duduk dulu disini. Untung aku bawa perban", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baik...", ujar Hinata lalu duduk. Naruto segera mengambil perban yang dibawanya.

"Hi-Hinata, bo-bolehkah kau membuka sedikit bajumu di bagian bahu. Aku akan melingkarkan perban disitu", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Eh?", Hinata kaget dan wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku janji takkan menyentuh sembarangan", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah...", ujar Hinata lalu mulai menggeser sedikit bajunya agar bahunya yang terluka terlihat.

Naruto dengan cekatan melingkarkan perban di bahu Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata langsung membetulkan bajunya kembali.

"Na-Naruto-kun arigatou..", ujar Hinata.

"Ah tak usah sungkan begitu. Kita ini kan teman, sudah sewajarnya saling membantu", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto langsung blushing dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_**Sialan senyumnya manis sekali...", batin Naruto.**_

"Hi-Hinata sebaiknya kita pulang, pasti yang lainnya khawatir", ujar Naruto lalu membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Baiklah", ujar Hinata lalu mereka mulai berjalan kembali ke penginapan.

Di perjalanan Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Na-Naruto-kun bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?", tanya Hinata.

"A..ano..itu..aku kan terbangun untuk ke Wc tapi aku melihat pintu kamarmu terbuka dan kau tak ada. Jadi aku langsung mencarimu dan akhirnya ketemu di hutan. Tak kusangka para Oni menyerangmu, jadi aku langsung membantumu", ujar Naruto.

"Sou ka..Sekali lagi Arigatou Naruto-kun, sudah mencari dan menyelamatkanku..", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah tak apa-apa...", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Mereka berdua kemudian akhirnya sampai di penginapan dan langsung disambut amukan dari Neji.

"Woi Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?! Kenapa kalian bisa berduaan tengah malam begini?!", tanya Neji geram sambil mencengkram baju Naruto.

"A-aku tadi...", ujar Naruto.

"Neji-nii-san biar aku jelaskan..", ujar Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menjelaskan segala kejadian tadi. Dan Neji mengerti.

"Sou ka..Kukira Naruto berbuat macam-macam padamu. Arigatou Naruto sudah menyelamatkan sepupuku ini", ujar Neji.

"Ah tak apa-apa kok. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong teman", ujar Naruto.

"Wah-wah kau ini begitu memerhatikan Hinata-chan ya Naruto? Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan kau...", goda Tenten.

"A-aku tak menyukainya kok...ups...", ujar Naruto gugup lalu membekap mulutnya karena keceplosan.

"Siapa yang bilang suka? Wah-wah kalau begini sudah ketahuan kan kau menyukainya...", goda Tenten.

"Ng-ngak kok!", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ngaku aja! Tampaknya Hinata juga menyukaimu..Dia juga selalu memperhatikanmu", ujar Tenten.

"Tenten-san!", pekik Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini Cuma bisanya berisik. Ini tengah malam tahu! Ayo tidur kembali! Besok pagi-pagi kita harus segera berangkat!", ujar Neji.

"Dasar Neji-kun! Ya sudah kembali tidur!", ujar Tenten lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebelum Gaara masuk ke kamar tidur dia menatap tajam Naruto. Matsuri kemudian juga kembali ke kamarnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun selamat malam...", ujar Hinata.

"Selamat malam Hinata..", ujar Naruto.

Lalu mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Dan akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Besok pagi mereka bangun dengan keadaan bugar. Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap mereka kemudian sarapan dan bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan lagi.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat", ujar Neji lalu mulai berjalan diikuti kelima orang lain.

Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Matsuri dan Tenten mulai menggoda Naruto dan Hinata lagi. Naruto dan Hinata jadi gugup dan selalu menyangkal karena malu. Sementara Gaara selalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah warung makan untuk makan siang. Mereka kemudian makan siang bersama.

Selesai makan tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hinata bolehkah kau ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu", ujar Gaara.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah Gaara-kun..", ujar Hinata lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari warung makan itu.

Matsuri menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Naruto juga kaget dan juga keluar dari warung tersebut dan mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

Gaara dan Hinata kini sampai di sebuah taman di dekat situ. Mereka kemudian duduk di bangku taman itu.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Gaara-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, tolong jauhilah Naruto", ujar Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa?", tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku merasa dia orang yang kurang baik. Tolong jauhilah dia. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu", ujar Gaara lalu menggengam tangan Hinata.

"Gaara-kun...", gumam Hinata.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu...", ujar Gaara datar lalu melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi dari situ.

Gaara mulai menjauh dan Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hei Hinata!", sapa Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, apa yang kaulakukan disini?", tanya Naruto.

"A-aku Cuma tadi habis bicara dengan Gaara-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Gaara? Si muka datar itu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Naruto.

"I-itu...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Tak apa-apa jika kau tak memberitahukannya. Aku ngerti kok. Lalu Hinata ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", ujar Naruto.

"A-apa itu Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Ng itu, tampaknya Gaara tidak terlalu senang akan kehadiranku. Jika aku bertemu dengannya pasti dia langsung menatapku dengan tajam atau langsung membuang muka, apalagi jika aku dekat denganmu. Kau tahu kenapa dia begitu?", tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah? Mu-mungkin karena itu...", ujar Hinata.

"Itu apa?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sebenarnya dulu Gaara adalah kekasihku...", ujar Hinata.

"Eh?", Naruto kaget.

"Ta-tapi kami harus berpisah karena sesuatu..", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Sesuatu apa itu?", tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ternyata Matsuri juga menyukai Gaara. Dia sangat mencintai Gaara dengan tulus. Dia selalu tersakiti jika melihat aku bersama Gaara. Makanya aku menyerah dan memutuskan Gaara agar Matsuri tak tersakiti lagi...Lalu Neji-niisan juga kurang setuju aku berhubungan dengan Gaara...", ujar Hinata.

"Be-begitu, jika sudah putus kenapa Gaara masih saja mendekatimu?", tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya Gaara masih mencintaiku. Padahal sudah kubilang aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Tapi dia masih bersikeras untuk membuatku kembali padanya", ujar Hinata.

"Souka.. tapi Hinata apa kamu sebenarnya juga masih menyimpan rasa pada Gaara?", tanya Naruto.

"Rasa cintaku sudah hilang padanya karena sepertinya ada orang lain yang mulai memasuki pintu hatiku ini..", ujar Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget

"Baiklah Hinata sepertinya kita harus kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ayo kita kembali ke warung makan!", ujar Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Ummm", gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan kembali ke warung makan dimana yang lainnya sudah menunggu.

Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto yang disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"_**Dan orang yang mulai memasuki pintu hatiku adalah kamu Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata dalam hati.**_

_Sementara itu di markas besar para Oni.._

"Buchou-sama, kami ingin memberikan laporan. Pasukan 2 gagal menghabisi Hyuuga Hinata di hutan. Tiba-tiba saja Uzumaki Naruto datang dan menghabisi seluruh pasukan itu", ujar salah satu oni.

"Cih! Kalian ini bodoh sekali! Mengalahkan gadis seperti itu saja tak bisa!", ujar buchou Oni.

"Maaf buchou-sama, lain kali kami takkan gagal lagi", ujar oni itu.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula aku masih punya senjata untuk mengalahkan mereka. Dan pasti akan berakibat buruk bagi mereka!", ujar buchou.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, buchou-sama", ujar oni itu.

"Tunggulah Samurai Force, kalian pasti terkejut dengan senjata milikku itu. Senjata yang akan menusuk mereka dari belakang! HAHAHAAHAHA!", ujar buchou Oni lalu tertawa mengerikan.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 2 update! Yah disini akhirnya Naruto gabung dengan Samurai Force dan memulai petualangannya bersama mereka. Juga disini pair kita NaruHina udah mulai ada feel lope-lopenya #hihihi. Juga para Oni sepertinya menyiapkan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Samurai Force

Balas Review dulu:

Guest: Sankyuu! Thx buat RnR!

UzumakiKito: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Fazrulz21: Arigatou juga dah baca fic ini. Saya memang suka genre adventure dengan sedikit bumbu romance. Thx buat RnR!

Hyuuga abe: Salam kenal juga! Sankyuu! Gomen memang di chapter 1 saya memang lupa mendeskripsikan tentang oni tapi di chap 2 ini saya sudah berikan gambaran bentuknya. Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Gomen, Saya bisanya update 3 atau 4 hari jarak tiap chapter. Thx buat RnR!

Akira no Rinnegan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Musashi: Sankyuu! Ok akan saya lanjutkan! Thx buat RnR!

Soputan: Ok! Akan saya lanjut. Thx buat RnR!

Nervous: Ok, saya lanjutkan! Thx buat RnR!

SANG GAGAK HITAM: Maaf kalo ceritanya masih banyak kekurangan, author masih termasuk newbie disini. Tapi terima kasih sarannya saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Thx buat RnR!

AN Narra: Ok saya lanjut! Thx buat RNR!

Uzumakihendra4: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Riku Adipras: Sankyuu! Saya akan memperbaikinya. Thx buat RnR!

Arigatou buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu terlebih mereview fic ini. Saran-saran para readers sangat membantu author untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi sekali lagi,

Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	3. Chapter 3

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata slight NaruSara

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 3 – Meet With My Lover

Samurai Force kini telah memasuki desa yang sudah dekat dengan desa Kiri. Mereka kini akan berisitirahat karena hari mulai malam. Mereka tiba di sebuah penginapan di desa itu. Mereka kemudian memasuki penginapan itu. Neji, Tenten, Matsuri dan Gaara sudah masuk ke dalam sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata masih di luar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar penginapan itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan, kamar untuk berapa orang?", tanya sang gadis resepsionis yang berambut merah panjang.

"Oh, 6 kamar", jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar", ujar gadis itu lalu mulai menulis di buku catatan yang berada di depannya.

Kemudian Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam situ untuk menemui yang lainnya.

"Neji-sama, aku dan Hinata sudah melihat keadaan sekitar sini. Tampaknya tempat ini aman", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Baguslah, kita bisa istirahat dengan tenang", ujar Neji.

"Tuan, ini kuncinya silahkan...eh? Naruto-kun?", ujar gadis itu dan dia kaget melihat Naruto.

"Sa-Sara?", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya gadis bernama Sara.

"A-aku melakukan perjalanan bersama orang-orang ini. Jadi disini sekarang kau tinggal?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya aku sekarang tinggal dan bekerja disini", ujar Sara.

"Oh, begitu ya...", ujar Naruto datar.

"Tuan-tuan dan nona-nona mari saya antar ke kamar anda", ujar Sara lalu mulai berjalan diikuti ke-6 orang itu.

Naruto terus memandangi Sara. Namun wajahnya terpancar raut kesedihan. Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedikit merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah sesudah bertemu dengan Sara.

"_**Kenapa Naruto-kun ya? Dia jadi terlihat muram...", batin Hinata.**_

Mereka terus berjalan dan kini telah sampai di depan kamar masing-masing.

"Ini adalah kamar-kamar kalian. Selamat berisitirahat", ujar Sara lalu membungkuk dan beranjak dari situ. Namun Naruto terus saja memandangi Sara sampai dia hilang dari situ.

"Semuanya, selamat beristirahat ya!", ujar Tenten lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ingatlah kita akan segera berangkat besok pagi", ujar Neji.

"Baiklah Neji-sama, Tenten-san!", jawab Matsuri.

Sementara Naruto, Gaara dan Hinata diam saja lalu masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Naruto kemudian membaringkan dirinya ke kasur lalu memandangi langit-langit.

"Ternyata Sara disini ya...Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya...", gumam Naruto.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidur tapi dia tak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Diapun akhirnya memutuskan keluar kamar dan menuju lobby. Akhirnya Naruto tiba di lobby dan melihat Sara sedang membersihkan meja lobby.

"Sara..", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?", ujar Sara kaget.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Oh tentu saja. Naruto-kun kan tamu disini. Silahkan duduk", ujar Sara.

Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi lobby dan terus memandangi Sara yang masih membersihkan meja.

"Sara, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu...", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?", Sara kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandangi Naruto.

"Kau tambah cantik saja..", ujar Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun bisa saja..", ujar Sara dengan pipi merona.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..", ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?", tanya Sara.

"Kenapa kau tega memutuskan hubungan kita saat itu?", tanya Naruto.

"A..a..ah..i-itu..", ujar Sara gugup.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?!", ujar Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

"Go-Gomen..Naruto-kun...aku menyadari aku tak pantas untuk Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?!", tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan Naruto-kun kita ini sangat berbeda. Kau adalah anak dari klan Uzumaki yang begitu terpandang. Sedangkan aku cumalah gadis miskin yang tak punya apa-apa. Aku tak pantas untukmu Naruto-kun! Aku cumalah gadis yang hanya bisa bermimpi bersama seorang yang sempurna sepertimu!", ujar Sara dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

GREBB

"Kau salah Sara. Jangan pernah lagi kau berkata seperti itu..", ujar Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sara.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara lirih.

"Kau ini sangat spesial dalam hidupku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi...", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli kau miskin atau apa. Yang jelas hanya kau yang pantas berada di sisiku...", ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini gadis pertama yang aku cintai. Dan selamanya hanyalah kau yang akan aku cintai...", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...hua...", ujar Sara lalu menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu...Sara...", ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu...Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara.

Mereka kemudian berciuman lalu terus berpelukan. Sementara seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu kaget lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

Besok paginya, semua telah bangun dan bersiap-siap. Mereka mandi lalu berkumpul di meja makan. Namun ternyata Naruto telah sampai duluan dan Sara telah menyiapkan makanan untuk Samurai Force.

"Ohayo tuan-tuan dan nona-nona", sapa Sara.

"Ohayo Sara-chan! Wah makanan kami sudah siap ya!?", ujar Tenten semangat.

"Tentu saja! Aku sengaja membuat sarapan istimewa untuk teman-teman Naruto-kun!", ujar Sara sambil tersenyum.

"Wah Arigatou! Tapi kulihat kau dan Naruto begitu dekat, apa kalian...", ujar Tenten.

"Sara adalah pacarku! Dialah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku kini dan nanti!", ujar Naruto.

DEG..

Hinata langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Tubuhnya terasa seperti sesak dan seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Mukanya mulai berubah menjadi raut wajah yang kecewa dan sedih. Hinata segera berlari keluar darisitu.

"Hei Hinata, mau kemana kau?", ujar Neji.

"Biar aku menyusulnya Neji-sama..", ujar Gaara lalu mulai menyusul Hinata.

Sementara Tenten dan Matsuri memandang nanar kepergian Hinata. Naruto dan Sara Cuma diam dan melongo melihat hal itu.

Hinata berlari dengan cepat dan berhenti di sebuah taman dekat penginapan itu. Gaara berhasil menyusulnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?", tanya Gaara.

"..." Hinata masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata..apa yang...", ujar Gaara lalu dia kaget melihat Hinata yang kini menegakkan kepalanya sambil berlinangan airmata.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis Hinata?", tanya Gaara cemas.

"Hiks..aku..tak tahu...tiba-tiba saja airmataku keluar..hiks...", ujar Hinata lirih sambil terisak.

"Hinata, apa ini karena Naruto?", tanya Gaara.

"Bu-bukan kok...Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapaku...untuk apa aku menangis...", ujar Hinata.

"Kau jangan bohong Hinata, pasti karena perkataan Naruto barusan kan?", tanya Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa selalu saat aku menyukai seseorang, orang itu malah tak bisa kucapai...", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"Kenapa sewaktu kita bersama dulu, selalu saja ada yang memisahkan kita?! Lalu saat aku akhirnya bisa melupakanmu, dan mulai menyukai Naruto-kun, kini aku tak bisa bersamanya?! Kenapa Kami-sama begitu tak adil padaku?!", tanya Hinata.

GREBB

"Tenanglah Hinata..biarpun selalu ada yang memisahkan kita, aku takkan menyerah untuk terus bisa bersamamu...", ujar Gaara sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara-kun...", ujar Hinata.

"Kau adalah gadis yang akan selalu aku cintai Hinata. Hanyalah dirimu yang selalu ada di hatiku...", ujar Gaara.

"Tolong lupakanlah Naruto dan cintailah aku seperti dulu...", ujar Gaara.

"Ma-Maaf aku tak bisa Gaara-kun...", ujar Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukan Gaara.

"Ke-kenapa Hinata?", tanya Gaara.

"Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri dulu. Aku tak mau lagi tersakiti karena cinta. Sungguh begitu menyakitkan...", ujar Hinata lalu beranjak dari situ.

"Hinata...", ujar Gaara dengan pandangan kosong.

Hinata kemudian berlari ke arah ladang gandum yang berada di desa itu. Tapi ketika sampai disitu, dia dihadang oleh beberapa Oni.

"Khukhukhukhu, Hyuuga Hinata, kali ini kami takkan gagal menghabisimu!", ujar salah satu oni.

"Huh, Oni ya, maaf tapi aku sedang tak mood untuk bertarung", ujar Hinata.

"Cih, kami tak peduli! Ayo serang!", ujar para Oni lalu mulai menyerang Hinata.

"Huh...mati saja kalian!", ujar Hinata lalu mengayunkan pedangnya,

FROZEN ICE SLASH!

UAARGH...

Para Oni itu tertebas pedang Hinata lalu tubuh mereka menjadi kaku membeku. Hinata kemudian menyarungkan padangnya dan pergi dari situ.

"Oni bodoh, Cuma level rendah berpikir bisa menghabisiku...", ujar Hinata.

Sementara itu Neji dkk mulai mencari Hinata karena mulai khawatir. Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara, dimana Hinata?", tanya Neji.

"Tadi aku menyusulnya ke taman, tapi dia pergi lagi entah kemana", ujar Gaara.

"Bodoh kau! Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi? Aku khawatir dia tersesat!", ujar Neji.

"Hai semua! Aku kembali!", teriak Hinata dari kejauhan dan mendekati Neji dkk.

"Hi-Hinata darimana saja kau?", tanya Neji.

"Aku Cuma berkeliling desa ini sebentar. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir", ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita", ujar Neji.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi kawan-kawan!", ujar Tenten bersemangat.

Sementara Naruto mendekati Sara lalu memegang kedua bahunya.

"Sara-chan, kau jaga diri baik-baik disini. Aku janji setelah semua urusanku selesai, aku pasti kembali kesini dan melamarmu", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu Naruto-kun. Kau juga hati-hati dijalan", ujar Sara.

CUP

Naruto mencium bibir Sara. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Hinata kaget dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Tangan Hinata terkepal dan dia menahan tangis. Sementara Matsuri segera mendekati Hinata dan mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata.

"Hei Naruto, kurasa sudah cukup. Kita harus segera berangkat", ujar Neji.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, sementara Sara tersipu malu.

"Go-gomen, kelamaan ya? Baiklah ayo pergi", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Sara aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa! Aku mencintaimu!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berjalan menyusul Neji dkk yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Naruto-kun jaga dirimu! Aku juga mencintaimu!", ujar Sara.

Samurai Force lalu meneruskan perjalanan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Naruto merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. Biasanya mereka berjalan disertai percakapan-percakapan dan canda tawa.

"Oi-oi ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi hening gini?", tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Kalian semua kenapa sih?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"..."

"Ada sesuatu yang salah? Apa sih?", tanya Naruto.

"Urusai!", ujar Gaara ketus

"Hei muka datar kenapa kau membentakku begitu?!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Kau terlalu berisik! Diamlah sedikit baka!", ujar Gaara.

"Ugh, kau mengataiku apa?! Baka?!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Ya baka! Kau ada masalah dengan itu?", ujar Gaara.

"Apa?! Beraninya kau menghinaku seperti itu!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Memang kenyataannya kau orang bodoh!", ujar Gaara.

"Kau!", ujar Naruto lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Gaara.

TRANG...

Gaara menangkis serangan Naruto lalu mundur sedikit ke belakang. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Cih, begitu saja sudah marah", ujar Gaara.

"Apa masalahmu hah?!", teriak Naruto.

"Aku Cuma ingin menantangmu. Ayo kita bertarung", ujar Gaara.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah akan kulayani kau!", ujar Naruto.

"Hah.. kenapa ini bisa terjadi sih...", ujar Neji lalu menghela napas panjang.

Naruto dan Gaara bersiap dengan katananya masing-masing. Mereka bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Hei, jadikan ini sebagai latihan saja. Jangan sampai ada yang terbunuh", ujar Neji.

"Aku mengerti! Akan kukalahkan si muka datar ini!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu..", ujar Gaara.

Hinata menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Matsuri terlihat cemas melihat Gaara sedangkan Tenten terlihat bersemangat.

"Wah-wah, hari ini kita akan melihat kedua pemegang katana legendaris saling bertarung! Pasti pertarungannya akan seru!", ujar Tenten.

Naruto dan Gaara mulai memasang kuda-kuda lalu mereka berdua langsung maju menyerang. Pertarungan pedang berlangsung dengan sengit. Mereka mengeluarkan teknik-teknik andalan mereka.

"WIND SLASH!"

Serangan angin pedang Naruto meluncur cepat ke arah Gaara. Tapi dengan cepat katana Gaara memanipulasi pasir lalu membentuk dinding pelindung pasir yang tebal sehingga serangan Naruto terhenti.

"Sial!", umpat Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berlari-lari ke arah Samurai Force. Wajahnya tampak panik dan ketakutan.

"Tuan-tuan, tolong kami!", ujar pria tua itu.

Neji dkk segera menghampirinya dan bertanya pada pria tua itu.

"Ada apa pak? Eh, bukankah bapak manajer dari penginapan kami tadi?", tanya Tenten.

"Tolong kami, tuan...", ujar pak tua itu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Neji.

"Penginapan kami diserang para Oni! Beberapa karyawan telah dipukul, aku takut para Oni akan membunuh kami semua!", ujar pak tua.

"Oni! Berarti Sara-chan?! Aku harus segera kesana!", ujar Naruto lalu langsung berlari kembali ke penginapan itu.

"Pak tua lebih baik anda menunggu saja disini. Kami akan mengurus para oni itu", ujar Neji.

"A-arigatou tuan...", ujar pria tua itu.

Samurai Force segera kembali ke penginapan itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai dan melihat banyak Oni telah berkumpul disitu. Jumlah Oni cukup banyak dan mereka terlihat membawa senjata-senjata seperti kapak, tombak dsb.

"Khukhukhu, akhirnya kalian sampai juga Samurai Force. Aku sudah menunggu kalian! Aku General Youkaido! Komandan Oni no 2!", ujar oni yang badannya cukup besar.

"Oni! Beraninya kalian menyerang orang tak bersalah! Akan kuhabisi kalian semua!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Hahahaha, kalian yang akan kami cabik-cabik! Ayo semua serang!", ujar Youkaido.

"HOOOOO"

Pasukan Oni segera menyerang Samurai Force. Tapi dengan kemampuan hebat dari keenam samurai hebat itu mereka dapat mengatasi para oni dengan mudah. Oni terlihat sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Samurai Force. Akhirnya kini jumlah Oni telah menjadi sangat sedikit.

"Menyenangkan sekali, menghabisi makhluk jelek seperti kalian! Ayo siapa berikutnya yang akan kuhabisi!", ujar Naruto.

Para Oni yang tersisa mulai ketakutan dan mundur, tapi tiba-tiba General Youkaido muncul sambil membawa sandera. Ternyata sandera itu adalah Sara.

"Sa-Sara-chan! Apa yang kaulakukan oni sialan! Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari kekasihku!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Jadi dia ini kekasihmu? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertukaran saja? Aku akan melepaskannya tapi kau harus menyerahkan katana anginmu padaku!", ujar Youkaido.

"Jangan Naruto-kun! Jangan dengarkan dia! Jangan serahkan pedangmu!", ujar Sara.

"Ugh...", desah Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto? Kau tak mau kan melihat kekasihmu mati menggenaskan disini? Hehehehe...", ujar Youkaido sambil terkekeh.

"Ba-Baiklah akan kuserahkan pedangku, tapi lepaskan dulu Sara...", ujar Naruto.

"Hahahaha keputusan bagus!", ujar Youkaido.

Youkaido kemudian sedikit melonggarkan jeratannya pada Sara lalu mendorong Sara ke arah Naruto tapi tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan tombak dari mulutnya dan melemparkannya pada Sara.

"Mati kau gadis bodoh!", teriak Youkaido.

"Sara!", teriak Naruto kaget.

"Kyaaaaa!", teriak Sara.

FROZEN ICE SLASH!

Tombak itu tertebas dan langsung membeku. Ternyata Hinata menebas tombak itu dengan cepat sebelum mengenai tubuh Sara. Tombak itupun terbelah dua dan terjatuh.

"Ugh sialan!", umpat Youkaido.

"Hampir saja...", ujar Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata!", ujar Naruto kaget.

Kemudian Sara langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Na-Naru-kun..aku takut...", ujar Sara.

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Kali ini kau sudah aman. Aku akan melindungimu", ujar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara.

"Hinata, arigatou. Kau sudah menolong Sara-chan tadi. Untung ada kau, sehingga tombaknya bisa dihentikan", ujar Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, kita ini adalah teman satu tim. Tentu kita juga harus menolong orang yang penting bagi teman setim kita", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak! Aku berhutang budi padamu!", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-san!", ujar Sara.

"Umm..", gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"_**Naruto-kun aku sudah memutuskan untuk melindungi kebahagianmu. Aku tak ingin Sara hilang karena dia adalah kebahagiaanmu...", batin Hinata.**_

"Bersiaplah Oni! Kami akan menghabisimu sekarang!", ujar Naruto.

"Hohohoho majulah kalian semua!", ujar Youkaido.

Samurai Force lalu maju menyerang Youkaido. Tapi Youkaido sangat hebat menggunakan tongkat. Tongkat-tongkat itu dapat menangkis serangan-serangan dari Samurai Force. Dengan tongkat juga dia menyerang dengan menyemburkannya dari mulutnya. Samurai Force sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Sialan, tombak-tombaknya begitu menganggu! Kita harus menyeselaikannya dengan cepat!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, kita gunakan kombi serangan api dan angin!", ujar Neji.

"Ide bagus Neji-sama! Ayo kita lakukan!", ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Neji saling mendekat lalu bersiap dengan pedang masing-masing. Mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan pedang lalu terbentuklah angin dan api yang kuat dari pedang mereka.

SAMURAI STYLE: GREAT FIREWAVE!

Terbentuk gelombang api yang sangat besar. Gelombang api menuju arah Youkaido dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya Youkaido kena dan terbakar habis oleh api itu.

"UAAAARGHHHH"

"Akhirnya oni itu mati juga! Rasakan itu makhluk jelek!", ujar Naruto.

"Fuh...akhirnya ini berakhir juga...", ujar Neji lalu mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan lengannya.

"Sara-chan akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkan oni itu!", ujar Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri Sara.

"Kau hebat Naruto-kun..", ujar Sara.

DEG

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sara mulai bergejolak. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap.

"Ugh..jangan keluar di saat seperti ini..argh!", rintih Sara lalu memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sara-chan?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Na-Naru-kun ukhh...jangan mendekat..cepat pergi dari sini...uagh!", rintih Sara.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu?", tanya Naruto.

"ARGGGGHHH!", teriak Sara

"Sa-Sara-chan!", ujar Naruto kaget lalu memegangi pundak Sara. Sara kini terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sa-Sara-chan...kenapa kau..", ujar Naruto.

JRASSSH...

"Ohok!"

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang. Pedang itu menembus perut Naruto. Dan ternyata pedang itu berasal dari genggaman tangan Sara. Sara kemudian mencabut pedangnya lalu menendang Naruto hingga terpental.

"Uakhh!", teriak Naruto lalu tubuhnya membentur dinding.

"Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata lalu berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, banyak yang terbunuh disini ya...", ujar Sara.

"Eh?" Samurai Force kaget karena perubahan cara bicara Sara.

"Pe-pedang itu jangan-jangan...", ujar Neji.

"Ada apa Neji-kun? Kau tahu sesuatu?", tanya Tenten.

Sementara Naruto kini dipangku Hinata. Perut dan mulut Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tusukan pedang Sara cukup dalam sehingga Naruto terluka cukup parah.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata.

"Sa-Sara...", gumam Naruto lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sementara Neji dkk masih memandang Sara dengan ekspresi kaget. Pedang Sara berwarna hitam pekat dan lebih panjang dari katana biasa. Pedang dan tubuh Sara terus mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap.

"Pedang itu tak salah lagi! Itu adalah Yami no Katana!", ujar Neji.

"Eh?", Tenten dan Matsuri kaget.

"Hmm..menarik..", gumam Gaara lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalian semua yang ada disini, bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Sara lalu tersenyum mengerikan.

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 3 update! Pertama, author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat banget update cerita ini. Author kemarin-kemarin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Jadi mohon maaf ya.

Yah disini author memunculkan Sara sebagai pacar Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya itu Cuma selingan karena pairnya tetap akan NaruHina. Jadi tunggu aja NaruHina jadian ya...

Balas review dulu:

Akira no Rinnegan: Yah begitulah di cerita ini. Soal senjata yang dimaksud bos Oni itu masih rahasia. Jadi tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya. Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

UzumakiKito: Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: Thx buat RnR!

Nervous: OK! Thx buat rnR!

Kyuubi no Baka: Yah begitulah ada cinta segi 4 biar lebih menarik. Arigatou. Yah pastinya endingnya NaruHina. Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

orangHutan: Arigatou! Yah saya coba-coba bikin NaruHina genre adventure karena saya menyukai genre ini. Yah Gaara memang sangat mencintai Hinata jadi dia sangat benci pada Naruto yang mulai disukai Hinata. Kalau urusan berkhianat, author belum tahu, tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Thx buat RnR!

Yosh, diucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi para readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca terlebih mereview fanfic milik saya ini. Saran para readers lewat review sangat membantu author untuk melanjutkan cerita. Jadi sekali lagi,

Review please?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	4. Chapter 4

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata slight NaruSara

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 4 – Pedang Kegelapan melawan Pedang yang Membeku

**Sementara Naruto kini dipangku Hinata. Perut dan mulut Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tusukan pedang Sara cukup dalam sehingga Naruto terluka cukup parah.**

"**Na-Naruto-kun, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata.**

"**Sa-Sara...", gumam Naruto lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.**

**Sementara Neji dkk masih memandang Sara dengan ekspresi kaget. Pedang Sara berwarna hitam pekat dan lebih panjang dari katana biasa. Pedang dan tubuh Sara terus mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap.**

"**Pedang itu tak salah lagi! Itu adalah Yami no Katana!", ujar Neji.**

"**Eh?", Tenten dan Matsuri kaget.**

"**Hmm..menarik..", gumam Gaara lalu tersenyum menyeringai.**

"**Baiklah kalian semua yang ada disini, bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Sara lalu tersenyum mengerikan.**

"Ugh...Kekuatan ini...kekuatan kegelapan yang begitu besar...", ujar Neji.

"Apa yang kita harus kita lakukan Neji-kun?", tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja kita harus melawannya! Ayo kita bersiap menyerang!", ujar Neji lalu Gaara, Matsuri dan Tenten bersiap menyerang.

"Majulah kalian! Aku akan tebas semuanya! Hahahaha!", ujar Sara disertai tawa mengerikan.

Neji dkk segera menyerang Sara tapi dengan gesit Sara dapat menghindari serangan mereka berempat. Sara kemudian mundur lalu mengayunkan pedangnya membentuk sebuah teknik.

HELL DESTRUCTION!

"Uaarghhh!"

Sayatan dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang besar berhasil mengenai Neji dkk. Mereka berempat terpental sedikit jauh. Sekujur badan mereka kini berlumuran darah karena terkena sayatan mematikan itu.

"Ugh...pedang itu sangat kuat...", gumam Neji.

"Sial, ayo serang lagi!", ujar Gaara lalu mengayunkan pedangnya membentuk sebuah teknik.

"SAND TECHNIQUE: SUNA SHIGURE!"

Pedang Gaara memanipulasi pasir lalu membentuk butiran-butiran pasir besar seperti hujan dan menuju ke arah Sara dengan cepat. Namun Sara dapat menangkis dan menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

"Khukhukhu, Cuma segitu saja kemampuan kalian? Sungguh mengecewakan...", ujar Sara sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Tiba-tiba Matsuri kini berada di belakang Sara dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Sara. Sara kaget tapi dengan cepat dia bisa menghindari serangan Matsuri. Sara mundur lalu membentuk suatu teknik lagi.

"DARKEST SLASH!"

Sebuah sayatan dengan cepat menuju arah Matsuri. Matsuri terdiam karena terlalu kaget dan tak sempat menghindar. Dia memejamkan matanya karena sudah pasti dia akan mati. Tapi ketika dia membuka matanya beberapa saat kemudian, dia kaget karena tubuhnya tak apa-apa. Sebuah dinding pasir melindunginya.

"Ga-Gaara-sensei!", ujar Matsuri.

"Lain kali jangan lengah ya Matsuri..", ujar Gaara datar.

"A-Arigatou Gaara-sensei!", ucap Matsuri.

"Ayo kita kembali serang dia!", ujar Neji.

"Osshhh!", ucap Tenten semangat.

Mereka berempat kembali menyerang Sara. Menggunakan teknik masing-masing dengan kombinasi yang hebat. Karena pergerakan Samurai Force yang kini tampaknya lebih gesit, Sara tampak kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

"Cih, kalian hebat juga, bisa menekanku seperti ini..", ujar Sara.

"Kami akan mengalahkanmu dan mengembalikan Sara-chan!", ujar Tenten.

"Khukhukhu, kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku...", ujar Sara sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja! Kegelapan harus dimusnahkan!", ujar Tenten.

"Kalian jangan bermimpi!", teriak Sara.

"HELL'S COMET!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah komet-komet dengan aura gelap muncul dari atas langit dan mengujam seluruh bangunan penginapan itu. Komet-komet itu terus berjatuhan dan berusaha menghujam semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Sara. Samurai Force harus menghindarinya dengan gesit karena komet-komet tersebut menghujam dengan cepat.

Tapi Sara mengayunkan pedangnya lagi dan membentuk sebuah teknik lagi.

"GREAT DARKEST SLASH!"

Sebuah sayatan kegelapan yang menuju ke segala arah meluncur dengan cepat. Samurai Force berusaha menghindar tetapi tetap saja terkena serangan mematikan itu. Neji, Gaara, Tenten dan Matsuri telah terkapar tak berdaya kini. Tersisa Hinata yang berhasil menghindar sambil membawa Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hehehe, tersisa kau ya...", ujar Sara sambil menyeringai.

"Ugh...", gumam Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tampaknya kau yang terlemah di kelompok ini. Aku pasti akan menghabisimu dengan mudah", ujar Sara.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata.

"Aku takkan pernah membiarkan Sara yang itu keluar lagi, aku yang akan terus memakai tubuh ini dan menghancurkan dunia! HAHAHAHA!", ujar Sara sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, ayo bertarung!", ujar Hinata lalu maju menyerang.

TRANG

Kedua pedang mereka bertautan. Mereka mengerahkan kekuatan pada pedang masing-masing. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan tajam. Tersirat nafsu membunuh yang besar di mata Sara. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Sara yang ini untuk mengembalikan Sara yang asli. Kemudian mereka melepaskan tautan pedang mereka dan mundur ke belakang.

"FROZEN ICE SLASH!"

"DARKEST SLASH!"

Kedua sayatan pedang itu saling menabrak, namun karena sama-sama kuat, auranya langsung hilang seketika. Kemudian Hinata maju untuk menyerang Sara lagi. Hinata menyerang berkali-kali dengan gesit tapi Sara juga sangat gesit menangkis dan menghindari serangan Hinata. Kini Sara menyerang balik Hinata dan melakukan gerakan menyerang yang sangat cepat. Hinata sedikit kewalahan menangkisnya dan akhirnya satu sayatan mengenai lengan kiri Hinata.

"Aakkkh...", jerit Hinata sambil memegangi lengannya yang kini berlumuran darah terkena sayatan Sara.

"Khukhukhu, rasakan itu. Tapi aku belum puas sampai aku bisa memotong lehermu!", ujar Sara lalu mulai menyerang Hinata. Sara mengayunkan pedangnya lagi dan membuat sebuah sayatan lagi di pipi Hinata.

"Uukkkh...", rintih Hinata sambil memegangi wajahnya yang kini berlumuran darah.

"Hahaha, kini muka cantikmu itu jadi ternodai oleh darah! Tapi aku sangat menikmati ini!", ujar Sara sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan. Benar-benar makhluk yang sangat jahat...", ujar Hinata sambil memandang tajam pada Sara.

"Khukhukhu, tentu saja, akulah sang kegelapan yang akan menghancurkan dunia! Hahahaha!", ujar Sara sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Aku akan memusnahkanmu! Kau adalah makhluk yang harus dihilangkan dari dunia ini!", ujar Hinata lalu bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

"Teruslah bermimpi gadis kecil!", ujar Sara lalu mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

"DARKEST SLASH!"

"Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan teknik ini...", ujar Hinata. Hinata kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dan membentuk suatu teknik.

Sementara Gaara mulai sadar dari pingsannya, namun tubuhnya masih sulit digerakkan karena luka yang dideritanya. Tapi dia kaget melihat Hinata yang kini membentuk sebuah teknik.

"Teknik itu...jangan Hinata! Kau tak boleh memakai teknik itu! Sangat berbahaya untuk tubuhmu!", teriak Gaara.

"Maaf, Gaara-kun, aku harus mengalahkannya...", ujar Hinata.

"HINATA JANGAN!", teriak Gaara.

"ICE TECHNIQUE: GREAT FROZEN DRAGON SLASH!"

TAP

Tiba-tiba Naruto kini berada di belakang Hinata dan menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata tak jadi mengayunkan pedangnya karena dihentikan oleh Naruto. Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto dengan kaget.

"Na-Naruto-kun..", ujar Hinata.

"Jangan lakukan itu Hinata...", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku harus...", ujar Hinata lalu terhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan teman lagi...", ujar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi...", ujar Naruto.

Hinata kemudian menurunkan tangannya lalu Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Biar aku yang melawannya sekarang. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sara-chan...", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun lukamu...", ujar Hinata cemas.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku sudah baikan, terima kasih sudah mengobatiku...", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata Cuma tertunduk malu melihat senyuman Naruto. Naruto kini melangkah maju untuk bersiap menyerang Sara.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya merasuki tubuh kekasihku dan menggunakannya untuk kejahatan! Kau takkan kuampuni!", teriak Naruto geram.

"Khukhukhu, Uzumaki Naruto apa kau berani menyakiti tubuh wanita yang kau cintai?", ujar Sara sambil menyeringai.

"Ukkh.. i-itu..", ujar Naruto.

"Kau tak berani kan? Kau takkan bisa menyakiti wanita yang kaucintai", ujar Sara.

"Kau bukanlah Sara! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan Sara!", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi kuberitahu satu hal...", ujar Sara.

"Apa itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku dan Sara sudah terikat secara utuh di tubuh ini. Jadi jika kau membunuhku artinya kau juga membunuh Sara. Sara takkan bisa kau selamatkan, dia akan mati bersamaku! HAHAAHAHA!", ujar Sara lalu tertawa mengerikan.

"Ukkh...kau sialan!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Ayo serang aku Naru-kun..", ujar Sara dengan suara yang dibuat seperti Sara yang asli. Sara kemudian maju dengan cepat dan menyerang Naruto. Naruto Cuma menghindar dengan gesit untuk menghindari serangan-serangan Sara.

"Ada apa Naru-kun? Ayo serang aku. Kau takut melukaiku?", ujar Sara.

"Ukkh...", geram Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak menyerang, kau bisa mati lho, hehehe", ujar Sara sambil terkekeh.

Sara kemudian menyerang Naruto lagi dengan cepat. Tapi Naruto lengah sehingga bahu kirinya tersayat pedang Sara. Naruto mundur untuk menghindari kontak dengan Sara lagi.

"Wah-wah maaf ya Naru-kun..Aku melukai bahumu. Aku tak sengaja, hahahaha!", ujar Sara sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar iblis sialan!", ujar Naruto geram.

Sementara Hinata kini telah selesai mengobati dan membalut luka-lukanya. Dia segera bersiap untuk bertarung lagi.

"Tampaknya Naruto-kun mulai lengah. Aku harus segera membantunya...", gumam Hinata.

Sara terus-menerus menyerang Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto Cuma bisa menangkis dan menghindari serangan Sara tanpa menyerang balik. Naruto terlihat sangat kesal tapi dia menahan diri karena masih ragu untuk melukai tubuh Sara.

"Tampaknya kau ragu untuk menyerangku Naru-kun. Aku sudah bosan begini terus. Lebih baik secepatnya ku akhiri", ujar Sara lalu mundur dan membentuk teknik pedang lagi.

"GREAT DEMON WRATH!"

Sayatan dengan pancaran-pancaran kegelapan kini tengah menuju arah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto kaget dan berusaha menghindar tapi sedikit terlambat karena sayatan itu sempat mengenai lengan kanannya. Pedang Naruto kini terlepas dari genggamannya dan Naruto jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi lengannya yang tersayat cukup parah.

"Naruto-kun!", teriak Hinata panik lalu segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku tak apa-apa Hinata. Aku masih bisa bertarung", ujar Naruto lalu berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Naruto-kun. Lukamu cukup parah. Biar aku yang akan melawannya lagi", ujar Hinata.

"Tak apa Hinata. Aku masih sanggup", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata.

"Khukhukhu, masih bisa berdiri ya bocah. Ku kira kau sudah menyerah", ujar Sara sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku takkan pernah menyerah. Aku akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!", ujar Naruto lantang.

"Aku juga akan terus membantu Naruto-kun. Kami adalah satu tim sebagai Samurai Force!", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian akan mati hari ini!", ujar Sara lalu mulai menyerang NaruHina.

"Hinata, ayo berjuang!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai maju.

"Ayo Naruto-kun!", jawab Hinata lalu maju.

Mereka berdua maju menyerang Sara. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Sara terus menyerang dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. NaruHina dapat menangkis dan sesekali menyerang balik. Tapi kekuatan kegelapan Sara sangatlah kuat. Dia terus saja melancarkan serangan-serangan mematikan terhadap NaruHina. Naruto kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya lalu membentuk suatu teknik.

"WINDWAVE SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan gelombang angin yang kuat kini meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Sara. Sara mengayunkan pedangnya juga lalu membentuk sebuah teknik juga.

"DEMON'S WALL"

Dinding dengan aura-aura gelap muncul untuk melindungi Sara dari serangan Naruto. Serangan Naruto berhasil ditangkis. Tapi dari belakang Sara, Hinata muncul lalu mengayunkan pedangnya.

"FROZEN ICE SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan wujud es kini meluncur ke arah Sara tapi Sara dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Namun Naruto kembali menggunakan teknik Windwave-nya lagi. Sara dapat menghindarinya tapi muncul Hinata dengan Frozen Ice-nya. Serangan terus-menerus dari NaruHina kini membuat Sara kewalahan. Serangan NaruHina sangat cepat secara bergantian. Sehingga Sara menjadi sedikit bingung dan kesulitan menghindarinya.

"Kalian benar-benar hebat, bisa menekanku seperti ini", ujar Sara.

"Kami takkan kalah darimu iblis!", ujar Naruto.

"Tapi akan segera ku akhiri ini! Inilah serangan pamungkasku! DOOM OF HELL!", ujar Sara lalu membentuk teknik pedang.

Sayatan dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang begitu besar kini tercipta dari pedang Sara. Menyayat habis seluruh bagian bangunan hingga penginapan tersebut terpotong-potong. Kini tersisa reruntuhan-reruntuhan dari bangunan tersebut. Dan Yami Sara kini berdiri di tengah-tengah reruntuhan itu.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang sialan itu! Akulah yang terhebat! HAHAHAHA!", ujar Sara sambil tertawa mengerikan.

JRASSHHH...

"Ohok!"

Punggung Sara tiba-tiba tertusuk oleh pedang. Tusukan itu berhasil mengenai jantungnya. Ternyata Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sara dan menusuknya. Sara kaget lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau! Beraninya!", ujar Sara geram.

"Kau kalah iblis sialan..", ucap Naruto.

Aura-aura gelap tiba-tiba menguap dari tubuh Sara. Yami no Katana terlepas dari tangan Sara dan mulai lenyap. Naruto kemudian mencabut pedangnya dari punggung Sara. Lalu mendekap tubuh Sara.

"Sara-chan maafkan aku...", ucap Naruto lirih.

"Tak apa-apa Naru-kun...", ucap Sara.

"Sa-Sara...", ujar Naruto kaget karena yang kini berbicara adalah Sara yang asli.

"Aku tak menyalahkan Naru-kun. Inilah yang terbaik untuk dilakukan. Kau harus membunuhku agar bisa melenyapkan kekuatan Yami no Katana. Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar Naru-kun...", ujar Sara.

"Ta-tapi Sara...", ujar Naruto.

"Ini memang salahku. Telah terjebak oleh kegelapan. Aku memang gadis yang lemah...", ujar Sara.

"A-aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu Sara-chan..Aku sangat mencintaimu...", ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanku Naru-kun. Tapi kini aku harus pergi...", ujar Sara.

"Sa-Sara-chan...", gumam Naruto.

"Kau pasti menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku Naru-kun. Teruslah berjuang untuk hidup dan kalahkanlah kejahatan...", ujar Sara.

"Sa-Sara-chan...", gumam Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu...Naru-kun...", ujar Sara lalu akhirnya menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Sara! Sara! Bangun! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! SARA! SARA!", teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sara.

"Sara...", gumam Naruto lirih. Airmata meluncur deras di pipinya.

Sementara Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Tenten dan Matsuri yang kini telah sadar memandang Naruto dan Sara dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Semua berhasil selamat karena di saat-saat akhir, Gaara melindungi mereka dengan dinding pasirnya yang tebal.

Naruto terus menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sara yang kini tak bernyawa. Dirinya merasa terpukul karena kehilangan gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Setelah dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya lalu adiknya kini gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Kami-sama! Kenapa kau begitu tak adil padaku! Kenapa kau selalu merenggut orang-orang yang sangat kucintai! Apa salahku?!", teriak Naruto sambil mengadah ke langit.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa?!", ujar Naruto geram.

Hinata kemudian mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita segera memakamkan Sara...", ujar Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menggendong tubuh Sara ala bridal style. Mereka lalu keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut dan mencari pemakaman terdekat.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti berjalan dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul", ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah", ujar Neji.

Sementara di perjalanan Hinata terus memandang sedih ke arah Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat sedih dan depresi karena kejadian ini. Kepala Naruto terus tertunduk dan menatap Sara dengan sedih.

"_**Naruto-kun begitu terpukul karena kejadian ini...Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja...", batin Hinata.**_

Kini mereka telah sampai di pemakaman. Mereka kemudian menemukan satu liang kubur yang kosong. Neji dan Naruto segera menggali liang itu sedangkan Hinata, Tenten dan Matsuri membungkus mayat Sara dengan kain. Setelah semua siap, Naruto memasukkan mayat Sara ke dalam kuburan itu.

"Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang Sara-chan...", gumam Naruto lalu mengecup dahi Sara.

Setelah Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sara, Neji segera menimbun tanahnya dan menancapkan batang kayu berbentuk palang di atas makam itu. Mereka kemudian berdoa dan menaruh bunga-bunga di atas makam itu. Naruto terus memandang makam Sara dengan raut muka yang sedih.

_Sementara itu di tempat Gaara_

Gaara berdiri diam di dekat reruntuhan penginapan itu. Dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

PUKK...

"Akhirnya kau datang...", ujar Gaara lalu berbalik ke belakang melihat orang yang kini menepuk bahunya.

"Kau lama menunggu Gaara. Maaf aku terlambat..", ujar orang itu tapi rupanya hanya terlihat seperti bayangan berwarna hitam.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya Gaara.

"Kita akan segera melaksanakan rencana kita. Kau bersiaplah Gaara", ujar bayangan itu.

"Hn, aku mengerti, Gorenaito..", ujar Gaara.

"Hahahaha, ini akan menarik Gaara!", ujar Gorenaito.

Gaara kemudian tersenyum menyeringai.

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 4 Update! Akhirnya disini Yami Sara berhasil dikalahkan tapi Sara juga harus meninggal disini. Naruto menderita sekali tuh...

Balas review dulu:

Nervous: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bohdong palacio: yoi. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Akira no Rinnegan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

UzumakiKito: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kyuubi no Baka: Ngak matilah, Naruto ngak mungkin mati secepat itu. Yah Hinata yang ngobatin Naruto. Thx buat RnR!

Razioaray: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

NaruHina Daisuki: Yah itu tuntutan peran XD #plak. Nanti gue pasti bikin adegan kisu NaruHina. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Sara ngak menyamar tapi dikuasai kekuatan kegelapan Yami no Katana. Yah maafnya kalo alurnya agak cepat. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih buat para readers dan reviewers yg udah baca fic ini. Diucapkan banyak2 terimakasih. Sekali lagi,

ReviEw please?

Arigatou Gousai Masu!


	5. Chapter 5

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 5 – Perasaanku yang Sebenarnya

Setelah memakamkan Sara dan beristirahat sejenak, Samurai Force kini kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke desa Kiri. Namun Naruto masih berjalan dengan lesu. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Semangat yang biasanya ditunjukkan olehnya tiap hari kini telah lenyap dari dirinya. Dia masih sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Apalagi kekasihnya harus terbunuh oleh katana angin miliknya sendiri.

"_**Apa aku masih bisa bertahan, di dunia yang begitu kejam dan menyiksa ini?", batin Naruto.**_

"Naruto-kun?", panggil Hinata.

"Hn", gumam Naruto.

"A-apa kau lapar? Kau terlihat lesu daritadi. Ini aku membeli roti ini di kedai tadi. Silahkan dimakan", ujar Hinata lalu menyodorkan roti itu ke Naruto.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih, Hinata. Aku tak lapar...", ujar Naruto lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata memandang nanar Naruto lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke depan lagi.

Kini mereka berenam telah tiba di pinggiran pantai. Mereka harus menaiki kapal agar dapat menyeberang ke desa Kiri yang terletak di pulau.

"Wah, akhirnya kita tinggal menaiki kapal ini dan kita sampai di Kiri", ujar Tenten.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera naik", ujar Neji lalu mereka pun segera menaiki kapal itu.

Kapal itu tak begitu besar. Kapal itu memang Cuma digunakan untuk mengangkut beberapa orang saja. Kapal itu dijalankan oleh seorang nahkoda dan ada satu awak kapal yang menyambut tamu.

"Selamat datang di kapal kami. Silahkan naik dan nikmati perjalanan bersama kami", ucap sang awak kapal sambil tersenyum.

Samurai Force kini telah naik di kapal. Kapal itu mulai bergerak dan menuju ke desa Kiri. Mereka berenam kini duduk di dek kapal. Neji dan Tenten sedang berbincang. Gaara sedang mengasah pedangnya dibantu Matsuri. Sedangkan Naruto sedang memandangi pemandangan laut dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata kemudian mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Wah Naruto-kun, pemandangan lautnya bagus ya?", ujar Hinata.

"Hmm..", gumam Naruto.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat pemandangan sebagus ini. Sungguh luar biasa", ujar Hinata.

Namun Naruto Cuma terdiam sambil tetap memandang dengan pandangan kosong.

"_**Dulu aku dan Sara juga suka melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini berdua. Waktu itu sungguh hari-hari yang menyenangkan...", batin Naruto.**_

"Na-Naruto-kun daijoubu?", tanya Hinata.

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa. Yah seperti katamu pemandangannya begitu indah...", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Kamu masih sedih ya?", tanya Hinata.

"Eh?", Naruto kaget lalu menatap Hinata.

"Kamu pasti masih sangat sedih karena kehilangan Sara, bukan?", tanya Hinata.

"A-aku...", ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, kamu tak boleh terus bersedih. Terkadang di dunia ini manusia mendapatkan cobaan yang berat. Seperti kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai. Memang sangat terasa menyakitkan, tapi kita harus menghadapi semua itu. Jangan biarkan rasa sedih terus menggerogoti hidup kita. Kita harus tetap semangat menjalani kehidupan!", ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hi-Hinata...", gumam Naruto.

"Aneh rasanya, jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya ceria menjadi pemurung seperti ini. Nanti lama-lama kamu jadi mirip Gaara-kun lho", ujar Hinata sambil terkikik.

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan si muka datar itu!", ucap Naruto.

"Gomen-gomen, aku Cuma bercanda. Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun kembali menjadi Naruto-kun yang dulu. Naruto-kun yang selalu ceria dan semangat!", ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!", ucap Naruto semangat.

"Begitu dong! Harus semangat seperti itu, kan lebih terlihat keren!", ujar Hinata.

"Yosh! Arigatou Hinata!", ucap Naruto lalu memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata pun tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Kapal kini telah sampai di pinggiran pulau. Kapal segera diberhentikan oleh nahkoda. Samurai Force bersiap untuk turun. Setelah diberi ucapan selamat tinggal oleh awak kapal, kini Samurai Force segera turun dari kapal dan bergerak ke arah desa. Tapi setelah sampai di desa mereka sangat kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini?", tanya Neji kaget.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?", ucap Tenten.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Oni sialan itu!", ucap Naruto geram.

"De-desanya porak poranda...", ucap Hinata.

Keadaan desa Kiri sekarang ini membuat para Samurai Force begitu kaget. Desa sudah hancur. Rumah-rumah telah dirusak. Kobaran api dimana-mana. Banyak mayat yang berserakan di tanah.

"Mengerikan...", ucap Neji sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kita harus mencari tahu penyebab semua ini!", ujar Naruto.

Mereka berenam segera ke pusat desa tapi tiba-tiba sekelompok Oni menghadang jalan mereka.

"Wah-wah, ternyata Samurai Force telah datang. Kalian sudah siap untuk mati ya?", ucap salah satu Oni.

"Baka! Kalian lah yang akan mati! Beraninya kalian membuat desa seperti ini!", ucap Naruto geram.

"Kami adalah penghancur umat manusia! Kami akan menguasai dunia dan membuat dunia ini menjadi milik kami sendiri! HAHAHAAHA!", ucap Oni lalu tertawa mengerikan.

"Kalian takkan kubiarkan! Kalianlah yang akan kami hancurkan!", ucap Naruto lalu mulai menyerang. Neji dll mulai menyerang juga.

Pertarungan tak berlangsung lama, karena kemampuan Samurai Force yang begitu hebat, para Oni langsung kalah dalam sekejap.

"Cih, dasar Oni bodoh! Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan kami?", ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera bergegas ke pusat desa dan mencari ketua desa", ucap Neji lalu mereka kembali berlari menuju pusat desa.

Sementara di pusat desa khususnya di depan kantor ketua desa kini Oni telah mengepung tempat itu. Para Oni berusaha untuk masuk ke kantor tapi masih bisa dihalangi oleh para samurai yang menjaga kantor itu.

"Kalian para samurai bodoh, minggir! Biarkan kami menghabisi ketua desa!", ucap salah satu Oni.

"Takkan kami biarkan makhluk sialan! Kami akan melindungi desa ini walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa!", ucap samurai.

"Matilah kalian!", ucap Oni lalu menyerang dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

JRASH...JRASH...

Oni itu tersayat menjadi tiga bagian. Potongan tubuhnya langsung menggelinding di tanah. Ternyata Naruto yang telah menebasnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa jii-san?", tanya Naruto pada pria samurai yang sudah agak tua itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Arigatou sudah menolongku nak..", ucap samurai itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi dimana ketua desa? Kami ingin bertemu dengannya", ucap Naruto.

"Dia masih berlindung di dalam kantor. Kami para samurai pengawal sedang berusaha menahan Oni yang ingin menyerangnya", ucap samurai.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kami bereskan dulu Oni-Oni disini!", ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan kembali menyerang Oni-Oni yang lain.

Setelah bertarung cukup lama dengan jumlah Oni yang lumayan banyak, akhirnya Samurai Force berhasil mengalahkan semua Oni disitu. Kemudian mereka mulai memasuki kantor desa diikuti oleh para samurai pengawal yang tersisa. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan. Samurai pengawal kemudian mengetok pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah dibuka oleh seorang gadis, Samurai Force kini memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Samurai Force. Aku ketua desa ini, senang bertemu dengan kalian", ucap seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan yang merupakan ketua desa tersebut.

"Ya, kami sudah menerima kabar darimu sehingga kami pun segera menuju kemari. Jadi apa yang ingin ketua desa inginkan dari kami?", tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin meminta pertolongan kalian. Adikku Yagura telah diculik oleh para Oni. Dia adalah adikku yang sangat kusayangi dan mungkin adalah penerusku untuk memimpin desa ini. Jadi tolonglah selamatkan dia dan bawalah kembali kesini. Aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan kalian", ucap ketua desa.

"Apa ketua desa tahu dimana Oni membawanya?", tanya Neji.

"Sepertinya menurut informasi dari bawahanku, mereka menyekapnya di sebuah gedung tua yang berada di timur desa ini. Mungkin saja dia memang berada di situ", ucap ketua desa.

"Baiklah, kami akan kesana dan menyelamatkannya! Kami tak bisa membiarkan makhluk sialan itu berbuat seenaknya!", ucap Naruto.

"Arigatou! Kuucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua! Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikan kalian!", ucap ketua desa.

"Tak apa-apa kami adalah Samurai Force yang akan selalu membantu saat dibutuhkan. Kami pasti bisa mengalahkan para Oni itu dan membawa kembali Yagura", ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera berangkat. Kami permisi dulu, ketua desa", ucap Neji.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kalian sangat membantu. Hati-hati!", ucap ketua desa.

"Lihatlah Oni, aku akan menebas kalian semua!", ucap Naruto semangat.

Samurai Force kemudian keluar dari kantor itu dan segera menuju gedung tua itu. Mereka berlari dengan cepat untuk menghemat waktu dan akhirnya sampai di depan gedung tua itu. Tapi di depan gedung itu para Oni telah berkumpul dan menghadang mereka.

"Wohoho, Samurai Force? Kalian punya nyali juga datang ke tempat kami", ujar salah satu Oni.

"Sejak kapan kami takut dengan kalian? Kami akan menghabisi kalian semua!", ucap Naruto.

"Ayo serang!", komando Oni berkumandang dan pasukan Oni segera menyerang Samurai Force.

"FLAME SLASH!", ucap Neji  
"THOUSAND KNIFE BOOST!", ucap Tenten.

"LIGHTNING SLASH!", ucap Matsuri.  
"SAND TECHNIQUE: SUNA SHIGURE!", ucap Gaara.  
"WINDWAVE SLASH!", ucap Naruto.  
"FROZEN ICE SLASH!", ucap Hinata.

Para Oni berteriak kesakitan dan tersayat-sayat. Samurai Force menyerang dengan kombinasi yang sangat cepat. Para Oni mulai tumbang dengan cepat satu persatu. Akhirnya semua Oni disitu terkapar tak berdaya.

"Mati kalian, Oni sialan!", umpat Naruto.

BUAGH...

"AAKKKH!", teriak Naruto. Naruto telah dipukul seseorang hingga terpental agak jauh.

Neji dkk kaget melihat orang tersebut. Tapi makhuk itu lebih cocok disebut monster. Memiliki enam tangan dengan cakar-cakar yang tajam. Memegang sebuah pedang mengerikan yang panjang. Lalu memiliki tanduk dan tiga mata. Dia kemudian memandang remeh kepada Samurai Force.

"Jadi ini Samurai Force yang dibicarakan itu ya? Tampaknya begitu lemah, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian dengan mudah", ucap monster itu.

"Kau...bukankah kau...", ucap Neji kaget.

"Aku adalah komandan oni nomor 3, Tyrion. Aku diperintahkan sang buchou Oni, Behemoth-sama untuk menghabisi kalian Samurai Force", ucap Oni bernama Tyrion itu.

"Ternyata benar kau Tyrion yang itu. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini!", ucap Neji geram.

"Neji-nii-san, bukankah dia...", ucap Hinata.

"Dialah Oni sialan yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku!", ucap Neji geram.

"Benar dia yang telah membunuh Hizashi-jii-san dan obaa-san...", ucap Hinata.

"Wohoho, jadi kau anak dari Hyuuga Hizashi? Pasti hidupmu menderita tanpa ayah dan ibumu?", ucap Tyrion.

"YA! Dan sekarang ini akan kubunuh kau dan membalaskan dendamku!", ucap Neji lalu mulai menyerang Tyrion.

"Baiklah majulah kau, bocah! Akan kupotong-potong kau!", ucap Tyrion.

"FLAME SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan kobaran api milik Neji kini meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Tyrion. Tapi dengan gesit Tyrion menangkis serangan itu dengan pedangnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Serangan anak kecil?", ucap Tyrion dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Mati kau!", teriak Neji lalu mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Pedang mereka saling beradu. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengalah. Masing-masing memiliki ambisi untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Sementara Tenten dan yang lainnya Cuma terdiam dan menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

"Tenten-san, apa kita harus membantu Neji-sama?", tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak perlu, ini adalah pertarungannya. Biarkan dia menyelesaikannya sendiri", ujar Tenten.

"Baiklah", ucap Matsuri.

"_**Semoga kau berhasil mengalahkannya sayang...", batin Tenten.**_

"Lebih baik sekarang kita bergerak maju untuk mencari Yagura. Bagaimana Tenten-san?", tanya Naruto.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menjaga Neji-kun disini", ucap Tenten.

"Baiklah kami duluan ya. Ayo kawan-kawan", ucap Naruto lalu mulai berjalan diikuti oleh Hinata, Matsuri dan Gaara.

"_**Semoga kau berhasil menang Neji-nii-san...", batin Hinata.**_

Naruto dkk menyusuri ruangan-ruangan di dalam gedung tua itu. Tapi di setiap ruangan pasti ada Oni yang berkumpul. Mereka harus mengalahkan oni-oni itu di sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi kini mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan paling belakang di tempat itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Yagura digantung dengan sebuah tali. Di samping Yagura terdapat sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya. Dia menatap ke arah Samurai Force dengan senyum manisnya.

"Wah-wah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku sudah menunggu kalian", ucap gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian kimono merah itu.

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tentu saja menunggumu Naruto-kun...", ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Menungguku...kau bicara apa?", tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, berhati-hatilah dengannya. Dia itu adalah komandan Oni no. 4 Uzaki Yugao. Dia wanita yang berbahaya, jangan lengah", ucap Gaara.

"Ja-jadi gadis manis ini adalah Oni?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hn", gumam Gaara.

"Sialan, beraninya kau meniru wujud manusia! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!", teriak Naruto.

"Ayo maju Naruto-kun! Biarkan aku menikmati darahmu!", ucap Yugao lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"WINDWAVE SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan pusaran angin yang cepat kini mengarah ke Yugao dengan cepat. Tapi Yugao berhasil menghindar dan melancarkan serangan balik dengan cepat. Sayatan itu mengenai lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto mundur sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka. Lengan Naruto kini mengeluarkan darah.

"Darahmu memang ternyata sangat nikmat Naruto-kun. Aku tak sabar menikmatinya sampai habis", ucap Yugao lalu menjilati darah Naruto yang tertempel di pedangnya.

"Sialan kau!", umpat Naruto.

"FROZEN ICE SLASH!"

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Sayatan es dan sayatan petir kini meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Yugao. Tapi tak disangka Yugao dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah dengan pedangnya.

"Ara-ara, kalian para gadis tak sabaran ya...Tapi aku tak suka meminum darah gadis. Lebih baik kupotong-potong saja kalian!", ucap Yugao lalu mulai menyerang Hinata dan Matsuri.

Serangan Yugao sangat cepat dan gesit, Hinata dan Matsuri kewalahan menangkisnya. Akhirnya Hinata dan Matsuri terpental cukup jauh karena terkena serangan Yugao.

"Apa Cuma segitu kemampuan kalian?", tanya Yugao.

"Ukh..", Hinata dan Matsuri meringis kesakitan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto berlari ke arah Yugao dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke Yugao.

TRANG...

Yugao dapat menangkis serangan Naruto. Lalu Yugao menjatuhkan pedang Naruto dari tangannya dan mendekap Naruto dengan erat. Lalu dia menggores sedikit pipi Naruto dengan pedangnya lalu menjilati darah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku suka sekali dengan darahmu. Kau membuatku merasakan euforia yang besar", ucap Yugao yang masih mendekap Naruto dengan erat.

"Ukh..sialan lepaskan aku!", ucap Naruto geram.

"SUNA SHIGURE!"

Hujan pasir melesat dengan cepat ke arah Yugao. Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari Yugao karena perhatian Yugao sempat teralihkan karena hujan pasir itu. Tapi Yugao berhasil menangkis serangan pasir tersebut dengan pedangnya.

"Ara-ara, Gaara-kun, pasirmu itu membuat bajuku kotor lho", ujar Yugao.

"Memangnya aku peduli", ucap Gaara dingin.

"Ya sudah, aku juga ingin sekali menebasmu!", ucap Yugao lalu mulai menyerang Gaara.

Sementara Hinata dan Matsuri kini menghampiri Naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Naruto-kun, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata.

"Yah, Cuma luka sayat biasa kok. Aku masih bisa bertarung", ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun biar kuobati dulu sini..", ucap Hinata lalu mengambil obat luka dan perban dari sakunya.

"Ba-baiklah, Hinata", ujar Naruto.

Hinata kemudian mengobati luka Naruto lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Sudah selesai. Tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tahu Hinata. Arigatou ya! Kamu sudah banyak sekali membantuku!", ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

Seketika itu juga pipi Hinata mulai memerah melihat senyuman Naruto. Hinata kemudian membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya. Naruto pun terperangah melihat senyum Hinata.

"_**Aku baru sadar kalau Hinata ternyata cantik sekali jika tersenyum...", batin Naruto.**_

"Yosh, saatnya kembali bertarung! Ayo Hinata, Matsuri!", ucap Naruto.

"Hai!", ucap Hinata dan Matsuri bersamaan.

Yugao dan Gaara masih bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Teknik-teknik pedang mereka tunjukkan untuk menghabisi musuh masing-masing.

"Kau begitu hebat, memang kaulah Oni yang paling hebat. Cuma dengan pedang biasa seperti itu kau berhasil membuatku kewalahan...", ucap Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Akulah Oni yang paling kuat! Tapi ini saatnya aku menghabisimu!", ucap Yugao.

"THOUSAND BURNING SWORD!"

Yugao mengayunkan pedangnya membentuk sebuah teknik. Seribu pedang yang terbakar api berwarna ungu terbentuk dari pedangnya dan kini melesat ke arah Gaara dengan cepat. Gaara membentuk dinding pasirnya tapi ternyata tak mampu menahan serangan itu. Serangan itupun tertembus dan mengenai Gaara. Gaara terpental dan mengalami luka-luka sayatan yang begitu banyak. Gaara kemudian terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Gaara-sensei!", teriak Matsuri lalu berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Sialan kau, gadis Oni! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!", teriak Naruto geram.

"Majulah Naruto-kun. Biarkan aku menikmati darahmu lagi!", ucap Yugao.

Naruto kembali menyerang Yugao. Tapi serangan-serangan Naruto terus meleset. Yugao kemudian mencari celah dari serangan Naruto dan menyayat dada Naruto. Naruto pun terpental dan dadanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ukh...sialan ini sakit sekali!", ucap Naruto sambil meringis.

Tapi Yugao kembali menyerang Naruto dan menendang perut Naruto. Kemudian Yugao memukul Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan gagang pedangnya. Tubuh Naruto kini bonyok-bonyok.

"Mati kau!", ucap Yugao.

"FROZEN ICE SLASH!"

Sayatan es meluncur ke arah Yugao tapi Yugao berhasil menghindarinya dan mundur. Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto yang kini sudah terkapar.

"Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak apa-apa Hinata. Aku masih bisa bertarung..", ucap Naruto lirih dan berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"Naruto-kun jangan memaksakan diri...", ucap Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku harus mengalahkannya...", ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyerang Yugao lagi.

GREBB

Tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto kaget dan melirik Hinata ke belakang.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, jangan memaksakan diri...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Hi-Hinata...", ujar Naruto.

"A-aku tak mau kehilanganmu...", ujar Hinata lirih. Airmata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu disakiti lagi seperti itu...", ujar Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Karena...a-aku...aku...aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun!", ucap Hinata dengan lantang.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali. Bagiku kau adalah orang-orang yang benar baik. Kau selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku. Aku tahu kamu masih mencintai Sara. Tapi aku rela menunggu Naruto-kun! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau membalas cintaku!", ucap Hinata.

"Hinata...", gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hinata, Arigatou sudah mencintaiku...", ucap Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun..", ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya dulu..", ucap Naruto.

"Lalu setelah semua ini selesai, akan kuajak kau jalan-jalan", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-hai!", ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Naruto kemudian berbalik lalu menghadap Yugao lagi. Naruto menatap Yugao dengan tajam.

"Wah-wah drama romantis yang bagus...Kalian melakukannya dengan baik..", ujar Yugao.

"Diam kau. Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Yugao dengan telunjuknya.

"Naruto!", teriak Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara?", ujar Naruto.

"Kau harus berhati-hati melawannya. Dia bukanlah lawan yang mudah dikalahkan!", ujar Gaara.

"Aku tahu dia kuat. Tapi aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya!", ujar Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Kuberitahu dia sebenarnya adalah...", ujar Gaara.

"Sebenarnya siapa?", tanya Naruto.

"Dia tidak hanya komandan Oni tapi dia adalah Uzaki Yugao yang juga disebut Behemoth-sama, sang buchou Oni!", ujar Gaara.

"APA?!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Ara-ara, kalian sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya...Ini akan lebih menarik", ujar Yugao sambil menyeringai.

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 5 update! Kali ini updatenya lumayan cepat karena mood saya lagi bagus. Yah, disini Samurai Force akhirnya sampai di desa Kiri dan berusaha membantu ketua desa untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Tapi tentu saja ada para Oni yang menghadang. Disini juga muncul sang komandan Oni no. 3 yaitu Tyrion. Dia adalah Oni yang telah membunuh kedua orangtua Neji. Dan akhirnya mereka juga harus berhadapan dengan Uzaki Yugao alias Behemoth yang merupakan komandan Oni no. 4 sekaligus merupakan buchou Oni. Dan akhirnya disini Hinata mengakui perasaannya pada Naruto #Hidup NHL!

Balas review dulu:

Ayon R Marvell: Yosh! Thx buat RnR!

Akira no Rinnegan: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Kyuubi no Baka: Yah soal itu masih misteri. Tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya. Thx buat RNR!

Blue-senpai: Gaara memang sosok yang misterius, tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Soal Gaara masih misterius. Kalau jurus Ice Technique itu memang teknik terlarang milik Hinata. Jika menggunakan jurus itu akan berakibat buruk bagi tubuh Hinata. Jadi Gaara dan Naruto berusaha menghentikannya. Ok ngak apa-apa, Thx buat RnR!

Nervous: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Yah begitulah... Kalo orang yang kerja sama dengan Gaara masih misteri, tunggu aja lanjutannya ya? Thx buat RnR!

Arigatou bagi semua readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. Dan sepertinya fanfic ini akan segera berakhir. Terima kasih juga yang sudah memberikan review. Review kalian sungguh berguna bagi saya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sekali lagi,

Review please?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	6. Chapter 6

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 6 – The Final Battle

"**Kau harus berhati-hati melawannya. Dia bukanlah lawan yang mudah dikalahkan!", ujar Gaara.**

"**Aku tahu dia kuat. Tapi aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya!", ujar Naruto.**

"**Dengarkan aku dulu. Kuberitahu dia sebenarnya adalah...", ujar Gaara.**

"**Sebenarnya siapa?", tanya Naruto.**

"**Dia tidak hanya komandan Oni tapi dia adalah Uzaki Yugao yang juga disebut Behemoth-sama, sang buchou Oni!", ujar Gaara.**

"**APA?!", ujar Naruto kaget.**

"**Ara-ara, kalian sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya...Ini akan lebih menarik", ujar Yugao sambil menyeringai.**

"Ja-jadi gadis ini yang menjadi pemimpin dari Oni-Oni brengsek itu?", ujar Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun, kau terlihat begitu kesal? Kau kaget ya gadis cantik seperti ku yang telah memimpin para Oni dan membuat kekacauan di Era Samurai ini?", ujar Yugao sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku Cuma tak habis pikir kenapa kau harus berwujud manusia? Kupikir pemimpin Oni adalah wujud monster yang paling buruk!", ujar Naruto.

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu. Sebenarnya aku ini bukanlah Oni, aku masih seorang manusia seperti dirimu", ujar Yugao.

"Hah?", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Akulah ilmuwan jenius di era ini. Dan Oni-Oni itu merupakan hasil eksperimenku!", ujar Yugao.

"Ja-jadi kau adalah seorang manusia? Tapi kenapa kau membuat Oni menyerang manusia!?", tanya Naruto geram.

"Aku Cuma ingin membalas dendam dengan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh manusia-manusia sialan itu! Gara-gara manusia, aku dan kekasihku menderita selama ini. Gara-gara manusia juga nyawa kekasihku direnggut. Aku benci dengan kejahatan dan kesombongan umat manusia. Aku ingin melenyapkan mereka semua dari dunia ini! Biarlah kerajaan Oni yang berkuasa di muka bumi ini!", ujar Yugao dengan wajah psycho.

"Kau gila! Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu!", ujar Naruto.

"Takkan ada yang akan bisa menghentikanku! Aku akan menghabisi semua umat manusia, tanpa terkecuali!", ujar Yugao.

"Berisik, kuhabisi kau!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berlari maju untuk menyerang Yugao.

"Ayo Naruto, kita selesaikan ini!", ujar Yugao lalu maju menyerang.

TRANG

Pedang mereka berdua bertautan. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Pertarungan pedang kedua orang ini berlangsung dengan sengit. Yugao mengandalkan serangan cepatnya sedangkan Naruto mengandalkan katananya yang bisa menimbulkan tekanan angin yang luar biasa. Mereka terus bertarung dan tampaknya begitu seimbang. Tapi karena tubuh Naruto yang masih terluka, kini Naruto mulai kewalahan menghadapi serangan cepat Yugao. Naruto lengah dan satu sayatan berhasil mengenai pinggang Naruto.

"Akkkh..", rintih Naruto sambil mundur untuk menghindari serangan Yugao yang berikutnya.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu!", ujar Yugao sambil tertawa kemudian dia kembali menjilati darah Naruto yang tertempel di pedangnya.

"Naruto, darahmu benar-benar nikmat! Aku ingin mencicipinya lagi!", ujar Yugao.

"Ukhh, kau benar-benar wanita gila!", ujar Naruto.

Hinata kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun daijoubu?", tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Cuma luka kecil kok. Aku masih sanggup bertarung", ujar Naruto.

"Sini biar kuobati lagi lukamu", ujar Hinata lalu mulai mengambil obat.

"Ba-baiklah..."

BUAKKH...

"AAKKH!", jerit Hinata. Hinata terkena tendangan dari Yugao tiba-tiba. Yugao menendang tubuh Hinata dengan keras sehingga Hinata terpental jauh dan terbentur di tembok. Hinata terkapar dan meringis kesakitan. Yugao kemudian mendekati Naruto dan memukul wajah Naruto bertubi-tubi. Naruto berusaha untuk melawan tapi rasa sakit yang terus menusuk membuatnya sulit untuk menghindari serangan Yugao. Kini Naruto tersudut di sudut tembok dan terduduk. Yugao kemudian melempar jauh pedang Naruto dan berjongkok untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku suka sekali wajahmu yang penuh darah seperti ini Naruto-kun. Kau terlihat sangat menggoda...", ujar Yugao lalu mulai menjilati bibir Naruto yang berlumuran darah.

"U..umhfh..."

"Darahmu benar-benar nikmat. Aku sangat menyukainya!", ujar Yugao.

"Dasar wanita gila!", ujar Naruto lalu mencoba melayangkan tinju ke perut Yugao.

TAPP...

Yugao dapat menangkap tangan Naruto dan menepisnya. Lalu dia menampar wajah Naruto.

"Beraninya kau memukulku tiba-tiba seperti itu!", ujar Yugao.

"Ukh..", rintih Naruto.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, lebih baik kuakhiri saja disini!", ujar Yugao lalu bersiap dengan pedangnya untuk menusuk Naruto.

"MATI KAU!"

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Sayatan petir meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Yugao dan berhasil mengenainya sedikit. Dia menghindar dan menatap tajam pemilik teknik pedang tersebut.

"Jangan lupa kalau disini masih ada aku!", ucap Matsuri.

"Khukhukhu, gadis kecil, kau berani menantangku? Kau mengganggu saja!", ucap Yugao.

"Aku akan melawanmu dan membuktikan diriku bahwa aku tak bisa dianggap remeh!", ujar Matsuri.

"Kau berisik! Mati saja kau!", ucap Yugao lalu mulai menyerang.

Yugao menyerang Matsuri dengan cepat tapi Matsuri dapat menangkis serangan-serangan pedang Yugao. Yugao terus menyerang dengan gesit tapi Matsuri terus saja bisa menangkisnya.

"Kenapa gadis ini bisa menangkisku dengan akurat?", gumam Yugao.

Saat Yugao lengah, Matsuri mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil menyayat bahu Yugao.

"Uukkh...", rintih Yugao lalu mundur.

"Bagaimana aku hebat bukan?", ujar Matsuri.

"Gadis sialan! Beraninya kau melukaiku!", ujar Yugao geram.

"Tak masalah bukan, jika luka, toh kita sedang bertarung..", ujar Matsuri.

"Kau akan kubunuh!", teriak Yugao geram lalu maju kembali menyerang Matsuri.

"Kemarilah gadis gila!", umpat Matsuri.

Yugao dan Matsuri kembali beradu pedang. Tapi kini serangan Yugao semakin cepat dan membabi buta. Matsuri mulai kewalahan menangkisnya. Yugao berhasil menjatuhkan Matsuri dan menendang Matsuri hingga terpental lalu kepalanya membentur tembok.

"Rasakan itu gadis sialan!", umpat Yugao.

"Sekarang tinggal membunuh Naruto. Dimana ya dia?", ujar Yugao lalu memandangi sekeliling.

"Aku disini baka!", ujar Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Yugao dan berusaha menusuknya.

TAP..

Tangan Yugao berhasil menangkap katana Naruto. Yugao menggenggam pedang Naruto dengan erat. Herannya Yugao tak merasa kesakitan padahal tangannya kini mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kau pikir bisa menyerangku dengan cara seperti itu?", ujar Yugao.

"Ukh..sialan! Lepaskan pedangku!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Bagaimana kalau pedang ini kupatahkan saja ya?", ujar Yugao dengan senyum seringai.

"Takkan kubiarkan!", ujar Naruto lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan pedangnya dari genggaman Yugao.

"Akh!", pekik Yugao saat pedang Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya. Tangannya kini berlumuran darah.

"Kau beraninya mengotori tanganku! Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup!", ujar Yugao lalu mulai menyerang Naruto lagi.

Adu pedang terjadi lagi kini Yugao menyerang dengan penuh emosi. Naruto kewalahan menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi Yugao. Yugao akhirnya berhasil menyayat paha kanan Naruto. Kemudian Yugao menendang Naruto hingga terpental. Naruto meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pahanya yang kini luka.

"Ukh sial kakiku jadi sulit di gerakan...", gumam Naruto.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana Naruto sakit bukan? Tapi rasa sakit yang kuderita karena perbuatan manusia tidak sebanding dengan luka seperti itu!", ujar Yugao. Yugao kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu menodongkan pedangnya ke kepala Naruto.

"Inilah saat yang kunanti-nantikan. Aku akan memotong kepalamu!", ujar Yugao lalu mengayunkan pedangnya.

"ICE TECHNIQUE: GREAT FROZEN DRAGON SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan bentuk naga putih dengan kristal es kini meluncur cepat ke arah Yugao. Yugao berusaha menghindar tapi karena jarak serangnya yang lebar akhirnya tubuh Yugao terkena serangan mematikan itu.

"AAKKKH!", jerit Yugao.

Tubuh Yugao kini tersayat-sayat dan kemudian kaku membeku. Ternyata Hinata berhasil menggunakan teknik pedangnya sesaat sebelum Yugao menusuk Naruto. Hinata terlihat kelelahan. Keringat terus mengucur di tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, kemudian jatuh tersungkur setelah melayangkan teknik mematikan tersebut.

"Ukh, badan ini sakit sekali...", gumam Hinata.

"HINATA!", teriak Naruto dan dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Hinata.

"Ukhh..sakit sekali...", rintih Hinata.

"Hinata kenapa kau menggunakan teknik itu? Kau tahu kan teknik itu sangat berbahaya bagi tubuhmu?", ujar Naruto cemas.

"Aku harus melindungimu Naruto-kun. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Ta-tapi Hinata kau tahu teknik itu bisa merusak saraf-sarafmu. Aku takut nanti kondisimu akan semakin buruk", ujar Naruto.

"Tak apa-apa Naruto-kun yang penting aku masih hidup. Walaupun aku cacat atau sakit yang penting bisa bersamamu aku akan sangat bahagia...", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata...", ujar Naruto lirih lalu kemudian membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

PLOK...PLOK..PLOK...

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari seseorang. Ternyata sang pemuda rambut merah kini telah berdiri tegap dan bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ya Gaara kini tengah bertepuk tangan sambil memandang Naruto dan Hinata.

"Wah-wah, kalian hebat sekali ya Naruto, Hinata bisa mengalahkan Yugao. Aku salut dengan kekuatan kalian", ujar Gaara.

"Ya, tapi karena menggunakan teknik terlarang itu kini Hinata jadi sakit. Lalu kenapa kau merasa sangat senang sekali sampai-sampai tepuk tangan begitu?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku sangat senang karena kalian sangat membantu jalannya rencanaku", ujar Gaara.

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku tinggal membereskan kalian semua agar bisa berjalan dengan sempurna!", ujar Gaara lalu dengan cepat maju menyerang Naruto.

JRASH...

Bahu kanan Naruto tersayat oleh pedang Gaara. Naruto mundur untuk menghindari serangan Gaara yang berikut.

"Kau kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?", tanya Naruto geram.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah menyingkirkan buchou, sekarang akulah yang akan jadi penguasa dunia ini!", ujar Gaara lalu mulai menyerang lagi.

"Kau gila! Menguasai dunia katamu?!", tanya Naruto sambil menghindar dari serangan Gaara.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan ini. Akhirnya Yugao mati dan aku bisa menggantikannya menjadi pemimpin para Oni! Aku akan memerintah pasukan Oni dan menguasai dunia ini!", ujar Gaara dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Takkan kubiarkan kau melakukan hal itu!", ujar Naruto geram lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menyerang Gaara.

Adu pedang kembali terjadi. Walaupun perih karena luka yang dideritanya, Naruto masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk bertarung. Gaara terus menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi tapi Naruto berhasil menangkisnya.

"SAND TECNIQUE: RYUUSABAKURYUU!"

Pedang Gaara kembali memanipulasi pasir hingga tercipta ombak pasir yang besar dan kini menerjang Naruto. Naruto kaget melihat hal itu dan berusah menghindar tapi terlambat karena jangkauan ombak yang begitu besar, Naruto jadi terbenam oleh pasir itu.

"Hahahaha, pasti dia sudah mati kehabisan nafas! Dengan begini aku tinggal membereskan yang lainnya!", ujar Gaara lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan murid tercintaku!", ujar Gaara lalu mulai maju untuk menerjang Matsuri yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"GREAT CYCLONE SLASH!"

Pusaran angin yang besar tercipta dan kini menuju arah Gaara dengan cepat. Gaara terkena sayatan itu lalu terpental cukup jauh.

"Sialan kau! Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku secepat itu!", ujar Naruto yang kini telah muncul lagi.

"Sial, kau belum mati?", ujar Gaara.

"Aku takkan mati, sebelum aku menghabisimu, pengkhianat!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menyerang Gaara lagi.

TRANG

Pedang mereka berdua kembali bertautan. Adu pedang kembali terjadi. Gaara dan Naruto kembali bertarung dengan sengit. Tapi Naruto kali ini lebih bersemangat. Serangannya sangat hebat dan penuh energi. Gaara menjadi kewalahan menangkis serangan-serangan Naruto.

"Kau akan kalah Gaara!", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, kau yang akan kalah!", ujar Gaara.

TRANG..TRANG..TRANG...

"Bagaimana kalau kugunakan ini: SUNA SHIGURE!", ujar Gaara lalu membentuk hujan pasir lagi. Naruto berusaha menghindar tapi karena banyaknya jumlah pasir dari Gaara, Naruto terkena sebagian hujan pasir yang mematikan itu. Tubuh Naruto kini terluka karena hujaman pasir yang tajam tersebut. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah.

"Ukh sialan!", umpat Naruto.

"Naruto sepertinya aku akan menghabisimu sekarang!", ujar Gaara lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menodongkan pedangnya ke Naruto. Naruto memandang Gaara dengan pandangan tajam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perih dari luka-luka yang dideritanya.

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir?", tanya Gaara.

"Mati saja kau brengsek!", ujar Naruto.

SYUTT...

TRANG...

"Eh?", Gaara kaget dan mundur setelah melihat orang yang menangkis pedangnya.

"Gaara sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi", ujar Neji yang kini berada di depan Gaara.

"Khukhukhu Neji-sama akhirnya kau datang. Aku tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu dan membunuhmu", ujar Gaara dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Aku sudah curiga padamu sejak dulu, ternyata benar kau ini adalah Oni", ujar Neji.

"Khukhukhu, ternyata kau hebat bisa mengetahuinya. Padahal kurasa penyamaranku sudah sempurna", ujar Gaara.

"Kau selalu bertindak aneh dan mencurigakan. Dan sering melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan tak wajar. Pantas saja karena kau bukan manusia melainkan Oni", ujar Neji.

"Ja-jadi kau ini adalah Oni! Sialan! Brengsek kau makhluk sialan!", umpat Naruto.

"Yah, karena kalian sudah tahu, bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan saja wujud asliku!", ujar Gaara lalu tiba-tiba pasir menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tubuh Gaara mulai berubah. Muncul taring di rahang Gaara. Kulitnya menjadi kasar dan dipenuhi pasir. Tangannya berubah menjadi tangan dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam. Kepalanya menjadi berupa monster tanuki.

"Inilah wujudku yang sebenarnya. Akulah Shukaku sang monster pasir!", ujar Gaara yang kini berubah menjadi wujud Oni.

Neji, Tenten dan Naruto kaget melihat perubahan Gaara. Gaara kini menjadi monster dengan rupa yang bengis dan mengerikan. Gaara memandang mereka dengan tajam lalu Neji bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Tenten ayo kita serang dia!", ujar Neji.

"Yosh!", ujar Tenten.

Neji dan Tenten maju menyerang Gaara. Neji dan Tenten menggunakan teknik-teknik andalannya. Tapi Gaara dapat menangkis serangan-serangan tersebut dengan mudah. Neji dan Tenten kewalahan menghadapi Gaara yang berwujud oni ini. Serangan-serangan mereka tak ada yang berhasil mengenai Gaara. Tapi Gaara tiba-tiba memukul Neji dan Tenten dengan cepat. Neji dan Tenten terpental cukup jauh dengan serangan Gaara tersebut.

"Ukh...dia kuat sekali!", ujar Neji lalu menghapus darah yang kini keluar dari bibirnya.

"Benar. Oni yang sangat kuat dan mengerikan", ujar Tenten.

"Wahahaha! Serangan apa tadi itu! Sungguh ngak berasa!", ujar Gaara dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Sialan! Kita tak boleh menyerah Tenten, ayo kita gunakan teknik kombinasi kita!", ujar Neji lalu bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Baiklah! Kau akan segera kalah Gaara!", ujar Tenten.

Neji dan Tenten mengayunkan pedang mereka berdua dan membentuk suatu teknik.

"THOUSAND ETERNAL FLAME!"

Pedang-pedang dengan api yang berkobar kini melesat ke arah Gaara. Pedang-pedang itu menghujam sehingga menimbulkan asap-asap yang menghalangi pandangan. Tetapi kita asap itu menghilang, tampak pelindung pasir yang begitu tebal melindungi tubuh Gaara.

"Khukhukhu, Cuma segitu serangan kalian? Sungguh mengecewakan!", ujar Gaara.

"Sialan serangan kita ngak kena!", ujar Tenten.

BUAKH..BUAKH..

Tiba-tiba Gaara maju dengan cepat dan meninju Neji dan Tenten hingga terpental dan terbentur di tembok. Neji dan Tenten kini tak sadarkan diri. Gaara mendekati mereka dan bersiap dengan kukunya yang tajam.

"Saatnya aku menghabisi kalian! Matilah!", ujar Gaara.

GREBB

"EH?", Gaara kaget dan terhenti. Dia melirik ke belakang dan terjadi Matsuri memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hentikan! Ini bukanlah Gaara-sensei yang kukenal!", ujar Matsuri.

"Matsuri apa-apaan kau? Cepat lepaskan aku!", ujar Gaara yang mulai meronta.

"Tak mau! Aku takkan membiarkanmu jadi pembunuh! Kau adalah Gaara-sensei yang baik hati, kau bukanlah seorang monster pembunuh!", ujar Matsuri sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Gaara.

"Aku bukanlah Gaara lagi. Aku sekarang adalah Shukaku sang Oni pasir. Jadi lepaskan aku!", ujar Gaara.

"Tidak! Aku takkan membiarkan orang yang kucintai menjadi orang yang bengis dan tak berperasaan!", ujar Matsuri.

"Kau mencintaiku?", tanya Gaara.

"A-aku sangat mencintai Gaara-sensei. Bagiku Gaara-sensei adalah lelaki paling yang baik yang pernah kutemui. Sensei selalu mengajarkanku dengan baik dan sabar. Sensei juga selalu melindungiku walaupun selalu bersikap cuek padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Gaara-sensei. Tolonglah berhenti dan jadi Gaara-sensei yang seperti dulu!", ujar Matsuri.

"Matsuri, HAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda denganku!", ujar Gaara lalu berbalik dan menusuk Masturi dengan cakarnya.

"Ohok!", Matsuri muntah darah dan tersungkur di tanah. Perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Jangan pernah berharap dariku manusia bodoh! Kalian itu hanya perlu dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini! Konyol sekali kau mencintai Oni sepertiku!", ujar Gaara dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Gaara-sensei...", gumam Matsuri lirih dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gaara kemudian berbalik ke arah Neji dan Tenten. Dia bersiap menyerangnya lagi.

"MATI KALIAN!"

JRASH!

"Uakh..."

Dada Gaara tersayat dan mencipratkan darah. Gaara kaget dan langsung mundur ke belakang. Ternyata Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dan berhasil menyayat Gaara.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyakiti teman-temanku, Oni sialan!", ujar Naruto.

"Dasar pengganggu! Seharusnya memang kau yang akan kuhabis duluan!", ujar Gaara.

"Kau yang akan kuhabisi! Bersiaplah!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang.

Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi. Adu pedang dengan kekuatan dua katana beda elemen itu berlangsung dengan sengit dan keras. Gaara terlihat lebih emosi dan menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta. Naruto berusaha menangkis tiap serangan Gaara tapi karena tubuhnya yang kurang fit dia menjadi kewalahan dan agak sedikit lengah. Saat Naruto lengah Gaara berhasil menusuk perut Naruto.

"Ohok!", Naruto muntah darah lalu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau lihat kan Naruto! Aku ini tak sebanding denganmu! Kau hanyalah manusia lemah sedangkan aku Oni yang terkuat di dunia ini!", ujar Gaara.

"Brengsek kau...", umpat Naruto.

"Dan kulihat sepertinya ajalmu sudah dekat. Selamat bersenang-senang di neraka Naruto!", ujar Gaara lalu mulai mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menusuk Naruto.

JRASH...

"Ohok!"

Mata Naruto membulat seketika melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depannya. Sebuah pedang kini telah bersarang di perut seorang wanita. Wanita berambut indigo panjang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Wanita itu melindunginya dari tusukan mematikan Gaara.

"HINATA!", teriak Naruto histeris.

"Hi-Hinata...", gumam Gaara lirih lalu mencabut pedangnya dan menjatuhkannya.

Tubuh Hinata kemudian jatuh lalu ditangkap Naruto. Naruto kini memangkunya. Naruto memandang cemas Hinata yang kini berlumuran darah. Mulut dan perut Hinata terus saja mengeluarkan banyak darah. Wajahnya mulai pucat dan bibirnya mulai membiru.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melindungiku?", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Aku...sudah mengatakannya padamu kan...Aku akan selalu melindungimu...seperti kau selalu melindungiku...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Ta-tapi Hinata kau tak perlu mengorbankan diri seperti ini...", ujar Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun...Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku...Aku rela mengorbankan apa saja untukmu...Aku sangat menyayangimu...", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata...", gumam Naruto.

"Uhuk...Naruto-kun...sepertinya waktuku takkan lama lagi...Aku senang bisa mengenalmu Naruto-kun...Kau adalah lelaki yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui...Aku berharap sesuatu hari kelak kita dapat bersama lagi...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Hinata jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau harus selamat! Kau harus selalu bersamaku! Aku mencintaimu! Aku sungguh mencintaimu!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bolehkah kau mendekatkan wajahmu?", tanya Hinata.

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

CUP...

Hinata mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih. Naruto pun membalas ciumannya. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya...", ujar Hinata lalu akhirnya menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Hinata! Hinata! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau sudah janji kan akan selalu bersamaku?! Hinata! Hinata!", ujar Naruto histeris. Airmata mengucur deras dari pipi Naruto. Dia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Gadis yang mulai dicintainya telah terenggut nyawanya.

"Kami-sama! Kau sialan! Kau tak pernah adil padaku! Kenapa semua yang kucintai harus direnggut nyawanya! Kau sialan! Kau sialan!", teriak Naruto histeris.

Naruto kemudian menatap Gaara dengan tajam. Naruto kemudian mengambil pedangnya dan tercipta aura-aura dengan kekuatan angin yang besar. Katana angin Naruto kini bersinar terang. Naruto bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Ini semua juga karenamu sialan! Kau takkan kumaafkan! Akan kubunuh kau!", ujar Naruto.

Gaara Cuma terdiam dan tertunduk sedih. Tampaknya dia juga terpukul karena kematian Hinata.

"ETERNAL WINDWAVE!"

Pusaran angin raksasa kini mengarah ke Gaara dengan cepat. Gaara berusaha menghindarinya tapi percuma serangan itu begitu dahsyat sehingga Gaara pun tersayat-sayat dan langsung terpental dan terkapar tak berdaya.

Naruto kemudian jatuh tersungkur juga di sebelah tubuh Hinata. Naruto membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Neji, Tenten dan Matsuri akhirnya sadar dan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka kaget karena kini Hinata sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Neji memandang sedih Hinata sedangkan Matsuri dan Tenten mulai menangis melihat Hinata. Naruto juga kembali menangis melihat gadis yang dicintainya kini sudah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Sungguh Hinata memiliki hati yang mulia. Rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi orang yang sangat dicintainya.

TAPP..

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapan mereka. Sesosok bayangan hitam lalu berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan mata ungu. Dia memakai jubah hitam dan membawa sabit bermata tiga di punggungnya. Neji dkk kaget melihat kemunculannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada mereka dan mulai berbicara.

"Wah-wah Samurai Force memang hebat ya..Bisa mengalahkan wanita sialan itu dan Shukaku. Kalian benar-benar samurai-samurai yang mengagumkan", ujar pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Neji.

"Aku adalah Hidan, komandan Oni no. 1, para Oni biasa memanggilku Gorenaito, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Hidan", ujar pemuda yang bernama Hidan itu.

"Jadi kau adalah Oni?! Mau apa kau kemari?!", tanya Neji dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menghabisi kalian tapi kali ini kubiarkan karena kalian telah membantuku membereskan Yugao si wanita jalang itu. Aku Cuma ingin mengumumkan kalau aku akan mengambil alih takhta kemimpinan Oni dan menyatakan perang terhadap manusia!", ujar Hidan.

"Apa?!", ujar Neji kaget.

"Ya, pasti kita kan kembali bertemu, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa di medan perang!", ujar Hidan lalu berubah jadi bayangan hitam lagi dan menghilang.

"Perang?! Sialan kita tak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi!", ujar Neji.

Kemudian Neji dkk keluar dari gedung itu dan kembali ke desa sambil membawa Hinata dan Yagura. Tubuh Gaara tak ditemukan dan hilang begitu saja.

Mereka kemudian kembali ke Konoha dalam beberapa hari. Klan Hyuuga merasa sangat terpukul harus kehilangan sang heiress keluarga Hyuuga tersebut. Sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi tak dapat membendung rasa sedihnya lagi saat melihat jenazah putrinya yang kini akan dimakamkan. Hiashi menangis tersedu-sedu begitu juga Hanabi dan anggota-anggota klan lainnya. Mereka tak percaya nyawa Hinata harus diambil secepat ini.

Sementara upacara pemakaman Hinata, Naruto malah pergi ke bukit hijau desa dan berbaring disitu. Dia berbaring sambil menatap langit. Raut kesedihan masih terpancar di wajahnya. Dia terus memandangi langit yang penuh awan itu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Padahal kita belum sempat menikmati kebersamaan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih? Apa kau bahagia di atas sana Hinata?", gumam Naruto.

"Hinata aku begitu tersiksa tanpa dirimu. Aku seperti kehilangan semangat dalam kehidupan ini. Apakah Aku menyusulmu saja kesana, agar aku bisa bersama denganmu?", gumam Naruto lagi.

"Benar aku harus menyusulmu Hinata, itu adalah jalan terbaik agar kita dapat bersama lagi", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil katananya dan mulai menodongkan pedang itu ke perutnya.

"Aku datang Hinata-hime!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..."

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Naruto melihat sekeliling tapi tak mendapati seorang pun disekitarnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Suara ini...Hinata? Kau benar Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun...", lalu muncul bayangan Hinata kini mendekati Naruto dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau benar Hinata? Hinata ternyata kau masih ada?", ujar Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto-kun. Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi. Teruslah hidup dan jalani kehidupanmu dengan baik. Aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata...", gumam Naruto.

"Sayonara Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata lalu sosok bayangnya mulai menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Tidak Hinata jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku!", ujar Naruto dan mencoba menggapai-gapai bayangan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

OWARI?

Belum deh, masih ada lanjutannya...

_Di sebuah kapal_

"Jadi apa buruan kita selanjutnya?", tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek dengan jubah merah panjang.

"Ini dia. Enam katana legendaris. Harta karun yang langka. Pasti bernilai tinggi!", ujar seorang berambut hijau.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita segera mencarinya. Pasti harta karun ini sangat berharga!", ujar pemuda berjubah merah dengan semangat.

"Kita harus ke dimensi yang bernama Era Samurai. Karena di era itulah pedang itu berasal", ujar pemuda berambut hijau.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis di belakang mereka.

"Ohayo semuanya! Lagi ngomongin apa sih?", tanya gadis itu.

"Oh Hina-chan Ohayo! Seperti biasa kamu terlihat Kawaii sekali!", ujar pemuda berjubah merah.

"Iya kamu menggoda sekali", timpal pemuda berambut hijau.

"Ah kalian ini..Lagi ngomongin apa sih?", tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Beri ciuman selamat pagi dulu dong pada kaptenmu yang tercinta ini, baru deh kuberitahu", ujar pemuda berjubah merah.

BLETAK...

"Auw..ittai!", ringis pemuda berambut hitam.

"Dasar kau pagi-pagi sudah menggoda wanita. Mau kuhajar kau?!", ujar wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan geram.

"Go-gomen sayang...aku Cuma bercanda. Aku kan Cuma cinta padamu kan sayang..", ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan tampang memelas.

"Hei-hei ada apaan sih sudah ribut-ribut pagi begini?", tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda lalu diikuti seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam.

"Biasa, senchou genit..", ujar pemuda berambut hijau.

"Urusai!", ujar pemuda berambut hitam ketus.

"Jadi akan kemana kita hari ini?", tanya gadis berambut merah muda.

"Kita akan mencari harta karun yang disebut Enam Katana Legendaris yang katanya berada di Era Samurai. Bersiaplah tampaknya petualangan kita kali ini akan seru!", ujar pemuda berambut hitam.

"Samurai? Kedengaran menarik, ayo kita segera berangkat!", ujar gadis yang disebut Hina-chan dengan semangat.

"Baiklah bersiaplah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, Sasuke, Kazehaya, kita berangkat!", ujar pemuda berabut hitam.

"_Hai_, Sai-senchou!"

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 6 update! Ini adalah akhir dari Season 1 Samurai Force, chapter depan adalah Season 2 dan sudah tahu kan siapa yang akan muncul. Disini akhirnya sang buchou Oni, Yugao akhirnya kalah dan Gaara menampakkan sosok aslinya tapi juga berhasil dikalahkan. Tapi musuh baru yaitu Hidan muncul dan menyatakan perang. Samurai Force akan ketambahan 2 anggota baru chapter depan. Penasaran? Tunggu aja chapter depan.

Balas review dulu:

Nervous: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kyuubi no Baka: Jurus Hinata itu dapat membuat saraf-saraf penggunanya jadi tak berfungsi optimal, sehingga tubuh jadi rusak dan sulit digerakkan. Lawan yang terkena jurus itu tubunya langsung membeku dan semua sistem organnya langsung mati karena efek beku tersebut. Thx buat RnR!

Akira no Rinnegan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Disini sudah akhir pertarungannya. OK! Thx buat RnR!

DarkYami Kumagawa: Ngak apa-apa. Thx buat RnR!

Minatoooc: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Soputan: OK! THX buat RnR!

Bohdong palacio: Gue masih ngak tahu sampe chap berapa. Mungkin akan lebih panjang karena chapter 7 baru awal dari season 2. Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Yah sang buchou oni sangat kuat tapi akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan Hinata. Hinata hebat! #cium-cium Hinata #ditebas Naruto. Tapi Hinata harus meninggal disini. #Naruto: author aku akan membunuhmu! #author: jangan! Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: sepertinya belum akan selesai karena gue dapat ide baru untuk tetap lanjutin fic ini. Thx buat RnR!

Hinata hiyuga34: Ya lebih baik diungkapkan sebelum terlambat. Ya keadaannya agak mirip sih. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Syanata-Hime: Disini ada kissunya tapi ya seperti last kissu Hinata untuk Naruto. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	7. Chapter 7

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 7 – Perompak yang Mengarungi Angkasa

Matahari kembali menyinari pagi ini. Pagi yang sejuk dan indah kembali menyongsong hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. 5 bulan berlalu setelah pertarungan dengan buchou Oni yang juga mengakibatkan salah satu anggota Samurai Force, Hyuuga Hinata terenggut nyawanya. Hari ini akan diadakan pertemuan di mansion klan Hyuuga. Pertemuan akan membahas masalah perang yang dinyatakan oleh kelompok Oni dan anggota baru yang akan bergabung dengan Samurai Force. Kini Neji, Tenten, Naruto dan Matsuri telah sampai di ruang pertemuan. Telah banyak anggota-anggota klan Hyuuga dan perwakilan dari klan-klan samurai lainnya telah berkumpul. Pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi selaku ketua dari persekutuan klan Samurai memimpin pertemuan ini.

"Selamat pagi, para samurai yang terhormat, terima kasih atas kedatangannya di pertemuan kali ini. Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang perang yang dinyatakan oleh kelompok Oni. Kita akan berdiskusi untuk menemukan solusi dari masalah ini. Juga di pertemuan kali ini, aku akan mengenalkan 2 anggota baru dari Samurai Force, mengingat anakku, Hyuuga Hinata sebagai anggota telah meninggal dalam pertempuran juga Sabaku Gaara telah berkhianat dan menjadi salah satu dari kelompok Oni. Jadi, kepada 2 anggota silahkan masuk!", ujar Hiashi.

Lalu dari pintu depan masuk dua orang, yang satu seseorang lelaki berambut merah dengan iris mata coklat yang berwajah baby face lalu membawa katana berwarna coklat yang dulunya milik Gaara, Suna no Katana. Lalu satunya lagi seseorang gadis cantik berambut orange panjang dengan poni dengan kimono putih yang indah. Dia membawa pedang berwarna putih dengan lambang salib berwarna kuning. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, mereka segera menuju ke depan lalu berdiri di samping Hiashi dan keempat anggota Samurai Force lainnya.

"Perkenalkanlah diri kalian..", ujar Hiashi.

"Perkenalkan aku Akasuna Sasori, samurai dari dojo Suna. Aku dulunya adalah saudara seperguruan dari Sabaku Gaara. Tapi sejak Gaara mengkhianati Samurai Force dan meninggalkan katana pasir miliknya, aku diputuskan untuk menjadi penggantinya menggunakan katana pasir ini. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya!", ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Fuuma Sasame, murid senior dari Akademi Salib. Aku dipanggil untuk menjadi anggota Samurai Force karena memiliki pedang ini, The Cross Sword, pedang suci yang dapat menghapus segala kegelapan. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya!", ujar Sasame lalu membungkuk.

"Baiklah inilah anggota Samurai Force yang baru. Jadi Neji, Tenten, Matsuri dan Naruto semoga kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik dengan kedua orang ini", ujar Hiashi.

"Baik, Hiashi-sama!", ujar Neji dkk.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pertemuan ini", ujar Hiashi lalu mereka mulai berdiskusi tentang masalah-masalah tentang Oni.

Setelah pertemuan yang serius dan penuh dengan perdebatan itu, para Samurai Force kini keluar dan berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Dimohon kerjasamanya ya, Neji-sama, Tenten-san, Matsuri-chan dan Naruto-san!", ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kami juga mohon kerjasamanya, Sasori-san", ujar Neji.

"Ya mohon kerjasamanya!", ujar Tenten.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sasori-sensei, tak kusangka kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Kita pasti akan semakin kuat!", ujar Matsuri.

"Yah begitulah aku juga kaget tiba-tiba diminta menjadi pemegang katana pasir dan bergabung dengan Samurai Force. Semoga kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik Matsuri-chan", ujar Sasori.

Tetapi di sudut lain, Sasame terus memandangi Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih saja menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke depan dan memancarkan raut wajah yang sedih. Kemudian Sasame mendekati Naruto dan menyapanya.

"Halo Naruto-san, kumohon kerjasamanya!", ujar Sasame.

Naruto tersadar dan menatap Sasame.

"Ya, mohon kerjasamanya juga..", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sasame terperangah melihat Naruto yang tersenyum.

"_**Senyumannya itu keren sekali!", batin Sasame**_ dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita berkeliling desa untuk melihat-lihat jika ada Oni yang muncul menganggu", ujar Neji.

Perkataan Neji dibalas anggukan dari anggota lainnya.

Mereka berenam terus berkeliling desa dan melihat-lihat untuk mengawasi jika saja ada Oni yang datang menganggu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang berlari terbirit-birit.

"Tolong-tolong, ada Oni yang muncul!", teriak pria itu histeris.

Neji dkk kaget mendengar hal itu lalu segera menghampri pria tersebut.

"Ada apa pak? Dimana Oni-nya?", tanya Tenten.

"Me-mereka muncul di pinggiran desa. Mereka mengobrak-abrik rumah-rumah disekitar situ. Kami sangat ketakutan, tolonglah kami!", ujar pria itu.

"Baiklah, kami segera kesana. Ayo kawan-kawan!", ujar Tenten dan mereka segera menuju pinggiran desa itu.

_Sementara itu di gerbang desa..._

Enam orang kini berdiri di depan gerbang desa Konoha. Mereka menatap lurus ke depan dan merasa kagum dengan pemandangan desa Konoha.

"Sugoi! Desa Konoha yang disini benar-benar tradisional dan natural! Sungguh indah!", ujar cewek berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail.

"Wah benar Ino-chan, sungguh berbeda dengan Konoha di dimensi kita", ujar pria berambut hitam pendek dengan jubah merah.

"Sai-kun, bagaimana kalau mencari hartanya ditunda dulu, kita nikmati dulu ya desa ini?", ujar Ino dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, apa saja akan kuberikan padamu nona cantik-ku!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou sayang, aku tambah sayang deh sama kamu!", ujar Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sai. Sai tetap tersenyum memandangi Ino.

"Dasar, selalu saja mesra-mesraan!", ujar gadis berambut pink pendek dengan ketus.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Sakura-chan..", ujar pemuda berambut hitam dengan style pantat ayam yang khas.

"Mereka takkan pernah mengalahkan kemesraan kita kan Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Wah-wah para pasangan sedang mesra-mesraan. Benar-benar orang-orang yang sedang kasmaran", ujar pemuda berambut hijau dengan mata biru yang khas. Mata yang memiliki pusaran. Doujutsu legendaris, Rinnegan.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu kan, Kazehaya-san. Pasangan kan harus selalu menunjukkan aura-aura cinta mereka!", ujar wanita dengan mata amethyst dengan rambut pirang panjang. Lalu menunjukkan cengiran.

"Hahaha kau benar Hinami-chan!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Ayo kawan-kawan kita masuk ke desa!", ujar Sai lalu mereka mulai memasuki desa itu.

Mereka kini berjalan-jalan di dalam desa. Tiba-tiba di depan sebuah salon, seorang okama berteriak.

"Silahkan-silahkan hari ini ada promo untuk pewarnaan rambut. Pewarna rambutnya barang impor lho dengan kualitas tinggi. Ayo-ayo silahkan mampir!", ujar okama itu.

"Wah, ada promo di salon, aku coba ya! Teman-teman duluanlah, aku singgah di salon ini sebentar!", ujar Hinami lalu menuju ke salon itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya Hinami-chan!", ujar Sai. Hinami segera memasuki salon itu dan Sai dkk meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Hinami masuk ke salon itu dan segera duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke kaca diantar oleh okama itu.

"Mbak, kami sedang ada promo untuk perwarnaan rambut. Apa mbak mau mencobanya?", tanya okama itu.

"Oh iya-iya, aku mau! Aku ingin mencoba mewarnai rambutku!", ujar Hinami semangat.

"Baiklah, mbak sukanya warna apa?", tanya okama itu.

"Warna yang paling bagus dan cocok untukku yang imut ini!", ujar Hinami.

"Oh, baiklah, mungkin ini adalah warna yang cocok untuk mbak", ujar okama itu lalu mengambil sebotol pewarna rambut.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya agar rambut Hinami siap diwarnai, sang okama mulai mewarnai rambut Hinami. Sang okama memulai dengan rambut bagian belakang kepala. Okama itu mewarnai dengan sangat lamban, sehingga Hinami mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya ketiduran.

Sementara itu kini Samurai Force telah bertarung dengan para Oni. Oni-Oni yang muncul hanyalah oni yang berlevel rendah. Sehingga Samurai Force dapat mengalahkan mereka satu-persatu dengan mudah.

"Dasar Oni-oni penganggu, musnahlah kalian!", ujar Naruto lalu menebas para oni yang menghadangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunjukkan kemampuan kita Sasame-san, sebagai penghormatan bagi anggota lainnya?", ujar Sasori.

"Baiklah ayo Sasori-san!", ujar Sasame lalu mulai mengayunkan pedangnya.

"SAND TECHNIQUE: BLACK SAND SLASH!"

Sayatan disertai dengan pasir berwarna hitam menuju dengan cepat ke arah Oni lalu mengenai oni-oni tersebut. Para Oni terkapar dan merintih kesakitan. Oni-oni itu mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya dengan tubuh gemetaran dan akhirnya tewas.

"Pasir hitam itu mengandung racun yang sangat mematikan. Jika terkena sedikit saja, pasti langsung mati keracunan", ujar Sasori.

Sementara Sasame sedang menghadapi para Oni yang menghadangnya. Sasame mengayunkan pedangnya yang agak besar itu dengan enerjik sehingga para Oni itu tertebas. Lalu Sasame mengayunkan pedangnya dan membentuk sebuah teknik.

"HOLY LIGHT SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan cahaya terang benderang meluncur ke arah Oni dengan cepat dan menebas Oni yang menghadang. Para Oni langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

"Hahaha rasakan itu Oni sialan. Itu adalah kekuatan Cross Sword milikku!", ujar Sasame dengan senyum meremehkan.

JRASH...

"Uakkh...", jerit Sasame. Dia langsung mundur ke belakang dan memegangi lengannya yang kini berlumuran darah. Dia merintih kesakitan sambil mendecih. Salah satu Oni menyerangnya tiba-tiba dari belakang. Cakarnya berhasil menggores lengan kiri Sasame.

"Mati kau!", ujar Oni lalu maju menyerang Sasame.

"WINDWAVE SLASH!"

Pusaran angin meluncur ke Oni itu dan membuat Oni itu terpental jauh dari situ. Ternyata Naruto yang telah melayangkan serangan tersebut. Dia segera menghampiri Sasame yang masih merintih kesakitan dan memegangi lengannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Fuuma-san, daijoubu?", tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tak apa-apa. Cuma luka kecil kok", ujar Sasame tapi dengan rintihan.

"Biar kulihat lukanya. Sebaiknya harus segera diobati. Kau duduk dulu, aku akan mengobatinya", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil obat dan perban dari sakunya. Sasame kemudian duduk lalu Naruto mulai mengobati luka Sasame.

"Au-auw..perih Naruto-san..", rintih Sasame.

"Go-gomen...aku akan lebih hati-hati...", ujar Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah.

Sasame terus memandangi Naruto yang kini dekat sekali jaraknya dengannya.

"_**Naruto-san ternyata tampan juga...", batin Sasame**_ dengan pipi merona merah.

Naruto kini telah selesai mengobati luka Sasame. Dia segera membalutnya dengan perban.

"Sudah selesai. Apa lukamu sudah agak mendingan, Fuuma-san?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya sudah agak mendingan, terima kasih banyak Naruto-san", ujar Sasame.

"Ah tak masalah. Sekarang kita adalah sama-sama anggota Samurai Force. Satu tim tentunya harus saling membatu bukan, Fuuma-san?", ujar Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih, Naruto-san!", ujar Sasame mengikuti Naruto berdiri.

"Baiklah ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya", ujar Naruto lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Tapi tiba-tiba lengan Naruto ditahan tangan Sasame, Naruto tersentak kaget dan berpaling ke belakang.

"Ada apa Fuuma-san?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"A..ano, a-apakah kamu bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku saja? Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun?", tanya Sasame malu-malu.

"Oh..tentu saja. Aku tak keberatan, Sasame. Panggil saja aku Naruto-kun jika itu bisa membuat kita lebih akrab. Aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih dekat", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"A-arigatou..Naruto-kun...", ujar Sasame lalu membalas senyuman Naruto dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"_**Aku harus memilikimu Naruto-kun. Kau harus jadi milikku seorang!", batin Sasame.**_

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasame kembali bergabung dengan anggota lain untuk melawan para Oni yang masih tersisa.

Sementara Sai dkk kini sedang berjalan menyusuri desa. Orang-orang desa menatap mereka dengan aneh, karena penampilan mereka sungguh berbeda dengan penduduk pada umumnya. Kini mereka sampai di pusat desa. Mereka mulai mengunjungi beberapa toko yang menjual makanan dan pakaian.

"Wah-wah, tak kusangka jaman dulu seperti ini sudah ada takoyaki. Lalu rasanya enak sekali lagi..", ujar Sai yang kini berada di warung takoyaki dan sedang melahap beberapa takoyaki.

"Benar, Sai-senchou, takoyaki disini benar-benar enak!", ujar Kazehaya yang juga sedang menyantap takoyaki di samping Sai.

Sementara itu di toko seberang, Sakura dan Ino juga ditemani Sasuke sedang melihat-lihat pakaian. Terdapat banyak pakaian disitu, dari berbagai macam kimono, yukata dan lain-lain. Sakura dan Ino tampak kagum dengan keindahan baju-baju tradisional tersebut sedangkan Sasuke berdiri dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kyaa, Ino-pig, kimono ini bagus sekali! Bagaimana cocok denganku bukan?", tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah kimono berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga-bunga sakura yang indah.

"Hmm... lumayan baguslah jidat, tapi masih lebih bagus yang ini, sangat cocok denganku", ujar Ino lalu menunjukkan kimono berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga mawar putih yang menawan.

"Ah, itu biasa saja, masih pilihanku yang lebih bagus!", ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja pilihanku yang lebih bagus!", ujar Ino ketus.

"Tidak, punyaku yang lebih bagus!", ujar Sakura geram.

"Punyaku!", balas Ino geram.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Mereka saling menatap dengan geram. Kilatan listrik mulai muncul dari kedua pasang mata mereka. Penjaga toko sweatdrop melihat mereka, sedangkan Sasuke menghampiri mereka dan melerai mereka.

"Sudah-sudah jangan buat keributan. Ayo cepat selesaikan urusan kalian disini dan segera pergi. Aku sudah bosan menunggu kalian", ujar Sasuke.

"Ah iya-iya Sasuke-kun. Awas kau Ino-pig!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Dasar jidat lebar jelek! Weee", ujar Ino lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ino-pig kupukul kau!", ujar Sakura geram.

"Coba saja sini weee", ujar Ino lalu mulai berlari keluar toko.

"Kubunuh kau babi gendut sialan!", ujar Sakura lalu mulai mengejar Ino dengan muka yang sangar.

"Hahhh..dasar wanita-wanita merepotkan...", ujar Sasuke sambil menghela napas panjang.

Sakura berhasil mengejar Ino dan adu jitak terjadi antara mereka berdua. Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan bingung. Anak-anak mulai menyemangati mereka yang sedang melakukan "duel' dengan berkata "ayo kak jitak sampai benjol!". Sai dan Kazehaya kini berjalan ke arah situ dan mereka kaget melihat kerumunan orang itu. Sasuke juga menyusul mereka.

"Hei Sasuke, ada apa orang berkerumun seperti itu?", tanya Sai bingung.

"Itu Ino dan Sakura-chan, ayo kita segera hentikan perbuatan bodoh mereka", ujar Sasuke lalu mulai menerebos kerumunan itu.

"Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?! Ayo cepat hentikan!", ujar Sai menyusul Sasuke.

Sai dan Sasuke kini telah menerobos kerumunan itu dan langsung menghentikan perkehalian kedua wanita itu. Sai menahan Ino sedangkan Sasuke menahan Sakura.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, malah bertengkar seperti ini di tengah jalan?", tanya Sai.

"Dia yang memulainya, dasar jidat lebar jelek!", ujar Ino geram sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Apa?! kau yang memulainya Pig! Kau duluan mengatakan kimono pilihanku lebih jelek darimu!", ujar Sakura geram.

"Apa?! Kau yang duluan!", ujar Sakura.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Sudah hentikan! Maaf ya tuan-tuan, ini Cuma kesalahpahaman saja. Mereka tak bermaksud membuat keributan. Kami akan segera pergi darisini", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum lalu menyeret Ino dari situ. Sasuke juga mulai menyeret Sakura darisitu.

Kini mereka berjalan menjauh dan kerumunan itupun bubar. Sai mulai menasehati mereka. Sai mengatakan kata-kata mutiaranya walaupun sebenarnya kata-kata itu semuanya diambil dari buku yang dibacanya. Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Sai kemudian menyuruh mereka saling meminta maaf. Awalnya mereka tak mau, tapi karena diancam akan digenjutsu Sasuke kalau tak mau, akhirnya mereka pun saling meminta maaf.

"Begitu dong, janji ya ngak akan bertengkar lagi. Kita semua adalah rekan jadi harus bersahabat satu sama lain", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Sai-kun, gomen ne..", ujar Ino.

"Iya-iya, Sai-senchou", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali berkeliling desa!", ujar Sai lalu mereka mulai berjalan kembali.

Kini mereka berjalan di pinggiran desa yang sedikit dekat dengan tempat para Oni dan Samurai Force berada. Ternyata ada Oni disitu dan menghadang mereka.

"Hahaha ada manusia disini. Ayo bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar oni.

"Kyaaa..makhluk apa itu?", ujar Sakura dan Ino ketakutan melihat wujud Oni yang mengerikan.

"Hei kalian ini makhluk apa? Kenapa kalian menyerang manusia?", tanya Sai.

"Kami adalah Oni. Kami lahir untuk memusnahkan manusia dan menguasai dunia ini!", ujar salah satu Oni.

"Memusnahkan manusia? Wah-wah sebuah impian yang mengerikan. Tapi aku tak suka itu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita singkirkan mereka kawan-kawan?", ujar Sai.

"Ayo Sai-senchou, kita singkirkan mereka!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Kawan-kawan serang!", ujar salah satu Oni.

Para Oni mulai menyerang Sai dkk. Tapi Sai dkk mengambil sesuatu yang terikat di pinggang mereka. Ternyata itu adalah pistol.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: KAIZOKU BLAST!"

Peluru-peluru laser meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Oni-Oni. Setelah terkena tembakan itu para oni langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Para Oni lain yang tersisa mulai menyerang. Sai dkk kini mengambil pedang masing-masing dan mengayunkannya.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: KAIZOKU SLASH!"

Sementara itu Samurai Force kini telah berhasil mengalahkan semua Oni yang berada di daerah itu. Kini mereka mulai berjalan kembali dan mendekati tempat pertarungan Sai dkk. Mereka pun melihat Sai dkk yang sedang bertarung dengan Oni. Mereka kaget melihat Sai dkk yang bertarung dengan senjata-senjata yang aneh. Sai dkk akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan semua Oni disitu.

"Fuuhh, makhluk yang merepotkan. Akhirnya mati juga...", ujar Sai sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan lengannya.

"HEI KALIAN!"

Sai dkk kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ternyata Neji yang telah berteriak kepada mereka. Sai dkk kaget melihat Samurai Force. Samurai Force kini berjalan menghampiri Sai dkk.

"Kalian ini siapa? Lalu teknik dan senjata apa yang kalian gunakan tadi?", tanya Neji.

"Neji? Kau ini Neji kan?", tanya Sai.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku orang aneh? Sebenarnya kalian siapa?", tanya Neji.

"Wah ada Tenten, Sasori si pembuat kugutsu, Sasame kunocihi desa Oto, Matsuri dari Suna dan si baka Naruto!", ujar Sakura.

"Hei darimana kalian tahu nama-nama kami? Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?", tanya Tenten.

"Kami ini perompak yang mengarungi angkasa. Perompak yang ingin menemukan harta paling berharga di alam semesta ini, Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Sai.

"Sora Kaizoku? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya", ujar Neji bingung.

"Lalu kalian ini siapa? Apa sebuah grup kendo atau semacamnya? Kulihat kalian semua membawa pedang", tanya Sai.

"Kami adalah Samurai Force. Grup Samurai yang memiliki 6 katana legendaris dari Era Samurai. Aku ketuanya, Hyuuga Neji", ujar Neji.

"_**Jadi, mereka ini yang memiliki 6 katana legendaris. Tak kusangka dapat menemukan harta karunnya secepat ini..", batin Sai**_ sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kapten Sora Kaizoku, Shimura Sai, lalu mereka ini adalah rekan-rekanku, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Rikudou Kazehaya", ujar Sai sambil menunjuk satu persatu orang-orang yang disebutkannya.

"Sou ka..Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?", tanya Neji.

"Aahh itu...", ujar Sai.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang gadis berlari menuju ke arah mereka dan langsung berhenti di samping para Sora Kaizoku. Para Samurai Force kaget melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Aku mencari-cari kalian daritadi. Untuk ada radar ini jadi aku bisa melacak kalian. Kenapa berkumpul disini?", tanya Hinami.

"Hei Hinami, kenapa rambutmu berubah warna jadi indigo?", tanya Sakura.

"Hinata...", ujar Naruto sambil terperangah melihat Hinami.

"Eh?", Hinami kaget lalu melihat ke arah Naruto.

"O-Otou-san!", ujar Hinami kaget.

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Season 2 dimulai! Di season ini, saya memunculkan Sasori dan Sasame sebagai dua anggota baru Samurai Force. Juga saya memunculkan chara dari fic pertama saya yaitu Sora Kaizoku. Di Sora Kaizoku ada 2 OC bikinan author yaitu Rikudou Kazehaya dan Uzumaki Hinami. Sebagai info, Uzumaki Hinami itu adalah anak dari Naruto dan Hinata dari dimensi Sora Kaizoku. Pada dimensi Sora Kaizoku, Hinami adalah orang dari masa depan yang bergabung dengan Sora Kaizoku. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca fic Sora Kaizoku milik saya.

Balas review dulu:

Nervous: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kyuubi no Baka: OK, saya akan mencoba membuatnya lebih keren lagi dan ngak angst. Saya usahakan happy ending. Thx buat RnR!

Uzumaki 21: Kazehaya, OC buatan saya. Berambut hijau terang, dengan dijabrik bagian belakang kepala. Anggota Sora Kaizoku yang kedua, sahabat baik Sai. Memiliki Rinnegan. Hina itu nama lengkapnya Uzumaki Hinami. Anak dari Naruto dan Hinata di dimensinya Sora Kaizoku. Memiliki wajah dan gaya rambut seperti Hinata tetapi berambut pirang. Memiliki byakuugan tetapi menguasai Rasengan. Memiliki senyuman manis Hinata sekaligus punya cengiran khas kayak Naruto. Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Ypratama17: Hina-chan memang dari masa depan tetapi dari dimensi yang berbeda dengan Era Samurai. Ya sepertinya begitu. Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Ok! Memang dari awal saya berniat memunculkan chara Sora Kaizoku. Shikamaru sepertinya ngak dapat peran, maaf ya... Thx buat RnR!

Akira no Rinnegan: Ya memang saya sengaja buat angst di akhir season 1. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Mereka adalah Sora Kaizoku. Perompak yang dulunya ninja. Mereka memiliki teknik yang disebut Kaizoku Technique dan juga memiliki jurus ninja. Mereka berasal dari dimensi Konoha yang lain. Mereka datang ke Era Samurai menggunakan portal dimensi yang dimiliki kapal mereka, Akasora. Untuk lebih jelasnya baca aja fic saya Sora Kaizoku. Kalau Gaara, lihat aja nanti. Ya Hinami sepertinya akan jadi pengganti Hinata. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	8. Chapter 8

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata (Hinami)

Warning: OC (Kazehaya dan Hinami), OOC (Sai dan Sasori), AU

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 8 – Menjadi Hyuuga Hinata

"**Kami adalah Samurai Force. Grup Samurai yang memiliki 6 katana legendaris dari Era Samurai. Aku ketuanya, Hyuuga Neji", ujar Neji.**

"_**Jadi, mereka ini yang memiliki 6 katana legendaris. Tak kusangka dapat menemukan harta karunnya secepat ini..", batin Sai**_** sambil tersenyum.**

"**Aku kapten Sora Kaizoku, Shimura Sai, lalu mereka ini adalah rekan-rekanku, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Rikudou Kazehaya", ujar Sai sambil menunjuk satu persatu orang-orang yang disebutkannya.**

"**Sou ka..Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?", tanya Neji.**

"**Aahh itu...", ujar Sai.**

"**TEMAN-TEMAN!"**

**Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang gadis berlari menuju ke arah mereka dan langsung berhenti di samping para Sora Kaizoku. Para Samurai Force kaget melihat sosok gadis itu.**

"**Aku mencari-cari kalian daritadi. Untung ada radar ini jadi aku bisa melacak kalian. Kenapa berkumpul disini?", tanya Hinami.**

"**Hei Hinami, kenapa rambutmu berubah warna jadi indigo?", tanya Sakura.**

"**Hinata...", ujar Naruto sambil terperangah melihat Hinami.**

"**Eh?", Hinami kaget lalu melihat ke arah Naruto.**

"**O-Otou-san!", ujar Hinami kaget.**

Mata Naruto dan Hinami kini bertemu. Blue saphire bertemu dengan amethyst. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kaget tetapi tersirat kegembiraan dari raut wajahnya. Sedangkan Hinami merasa terkejut dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip ayahnya.

"Hi-Hinata...kau benar Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"E-eto..a..aku..", ujar Hinami gugup.

GREBB

Naruto berlari dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk Hinami. Hinami terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Anggota Sora Kaizoku dan Samurai Force juga kaget melihat adegan itu.

"Aku tahu...aku tahu Hinata, kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku...", ujar Naruto sambil mendekap Hinami dengan erat lalu mencium puncak kepala Hinami.

Sora Kaizoku sangat kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinami kecuali Sai. Dia menatap mereka intens dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Naruto! Kau curang!", ujar Sai.

Naruto kaget dan langsung menatap Sai.

"Kau beraninya meluk-meluk dan cium-cium Hinami! Aku juga mau!", ujar Sai sambil bibir dimanyunkan.

DUAKH...

"Auw-auw ittai!", rintih Sai kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Ino menendang "barangnya" Sai dari bawah.

"Ino-chan, aduh sakit banget nih!", rintih Sai sambil menutupi bagian yang ditendang tadi.

"Dasar laki-laki hentai!", umpat Ino.

"Go-Gomenasai Ino-chan, aku Cuma bercanda..ahahaha..", ujar Sai sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

"Awas kalau kau ulangi lagi. Aku pasti akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur!", ujar Ino ketus.

"Iya-iya aku janji!", ujar Sai sambil sujud-sujud.

Sementara itu Naruto masih saja mendekap Hinami sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut indigo panjang miliknya. Ternyata okama di salon itu telah mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna indigo. Jadilah kini parasnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinami berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto, tetapi Naruto sangat erat mendekapnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum mati Hinata..Kamu pasti akan kembali padaku..", ujar Naruto.

"A..ano..aku..aku..", ujar Hinami gugup.

"Benarkah kau Hinata?", tanya Neji yang kini menghampiri Naruto dan Hinami. Naruto kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu mereka berdua menghadap Neji.

"I-itu a..aku sebenarnya..", ujar Hinami

"Dia memang Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Semua kaget mendengar pernyataan Sai.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa, bukankah di pertarungan itu Hinata telah meninggal? Kami melihatnya semua dengan mata kepala kami sendiri hingga akhirnya Hinata dimakamkan!", ujar Neji.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan pada kalian. Sebenarnya kami telah menghidupkan kembali Hinata", ujar Sai.

"Eh?" Semua kaget mendengar pernyataan Sai.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? memangnya kau ini Tuhan bisa mengatur hidup dan mati seseorang? Jangan bercanda!", ujar Neji.

"Bisa kok. Orang ini adalah orang yang dapat mengendalikan hidup dan mati!", ujar Sai lalu menunjuk Kazehaya. Kazehaya kaget karena ditunjuk tiba-tiba. Tapi setelah Sai memberi kode lewat kedipan mata, Kazehaya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"O-orang yang dapat mengendalikan hidup dan mati? Benarkah?", tanya Neji.

"Benar. Dan aku bisa buktikan sekarang pada kalian. Sasuke, bunuh aku!", ujar Sai.

"Hn!", gumam Sasuke lalu langsung menusuk jantung Sai dengan pedangnya.

Sai menjerit sesaat lalu akhirnya terkapar. Kazehaya langsung menahan tubuh Sai sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Yang lainnya kaget melihat hal itu.

"Hei, kau serius membunuhnya?!", tanya Neji kaget.

"Hn, dia yang minta", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah saatnya kutunjukkan kemampuanku. RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU!", ujar Kazehaya.

Kazehaya membentuk segel jurus. Lalu muncullah sebuah kepala monster dengan mata Rinnegan yang cukup besar. Kepala itu diselimuti aura-aura berwarna ungu.

"Kalian akan lihat keajaiban dari teknik ninja!", ujar Kazehaya lalu memasukkan tubuh Sai ke dalam mulut kepala monster tersebut. Setelah dimasukkan beberapa menit, akhirnya mulut itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sai yang kini sudah sehat bugar kembali.

"Aku hidup kembali. Bagaimana kalian percaya?", ujar Sai dengan senyuman khasnya.

Samurai Force takjub melihat kejadian itu. Mereka tak percaya ada orang yang bisa menghidupkan kembali seseorang.

"Mu-mustahil, aku benar-benar tak percaya ini...", ujar Neji.

"Di dimensi kami tidak ada yang mustahil. Hampir semua hal dapat dilakukan", ujar Sai.

Tetapi Sakura, Ino, dan Hinami masih bingung kenapa Sai melakukan hal itu semua. Tapi mereka semua bungkam karena pasti kaptennya sedang memiliki rencana sampai-sampai melakukan itu semua.

"Ja-jadi kau ini benar-benar Hinata?", tanya Neji dan Tenten.

"Ng...be-begitulah..", ujar Hinami dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tenten dan Matsuri segera memeluk Hinami. Hinami Cuma terdiam dan sedikit merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Syukurlah kau hidup kembali Hinata. Kami sangat sedih tahu kehilanganmu..", ujar Tenten lirih.

"Benar Hinata-sama, kami waktu itu sangat sedih karena kematianmu...", ujar Matsuri lirih.

"Go-gomen sudah membuat kalian khawatir...", ujar Hinami.

Sementara Neji masih menatap Hinami yang dikira Hinata itu dengan intens. Entah kenapa dia masih merasa orang itu bukanlah Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto terus memandang Hinami dengan tatapan yang lembut sambil tersenyum. Neji kemudian menatap Sai lagi.

"Lalu apa alasan kalian menghidupkan kembali Hinata?", tanya Neji.

"A-ah..itu..se-sebenarnya kami melihat pertarungan kalian waktu itu. Saat Hinata meninggal kami juga ikut prihatin, karena di dimensi kami, Hinata adalah teman baik kami. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Pasti Naruto juga sangat kehilangan Hinata bukan?", ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Benar aku sangat sedih waktu itu Hinata harus meninggal tapi karena dia sudah hidup kembali, aku sangat senang sekali! Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mengembalikan Hinata-ku!", ujar Naruto.

"Hahaha tak apa, kami senang bisa membantu", ujar Sai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa Hinata baru muncul sekarang, setelah 5 bulan sejak kematiannya?", tanya Neji.

"E-eh..itu...dia menjalani pelatihan bersama kami. Katanya dia ingin jadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Jadi kami pun mengajari Hinata, teknik-teknik baru yang hebat agar dia semakin kuat. Rencananya dia akan menemui kalian minggu depan tapi karena sudah bertemu sekarang lebih baik sekalian saja", ujar Sai.

"Ja-jadi Hinata kau sudah menguasai teknik baru dari mereka ini. Teknik seperti apa?", tanya Naruto.

"Ng..itu..tekniknya disebut Kaizoku Technique. Teknik khusus yang menggunakan alat seperti ini", ujar Hinami lalu menunjukkan pistol dan pedang miliknya.

"Wah benda apa ini Hinata?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"I-itu yang disebut pistol. Pistol itu dapat menyerang musuh dari jarak jauh", ujar Hinami.

"Wah keren! Bisakkah kau mengajariku memakainya Hinata?", ujar Naruto.

"E-eh tentu", ujar Hinami.

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian tapi bisakkah kami meminjam Hinata sebentar? Ada yang ingin kami diskusikannya dengannya", tanya Sai.

"Oh tentu saja", ujar Naruto.

Hinami kemudian mengikuti anggota Sora Kaizoku lain berjalan ke jarak yang agak jauh dengan Samurai Force. Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi Hinami-chan begini..", ujar Sai lalu berbisik di telinga Hinami.

Hinami menjadi kaget mendengar apa yang dibisikan Sai.

"Kau mengerti kan Hinami-chan. Kumohon untuk saat ini kau menyamar jadi ibumu dan menjalankan apa yang kubilang tadi", ujar Sai.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku mengerti Sai-senchou", ujar Hinami dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Woi Sai-senchou apa sih yang kau rencanakan?", tanya Sakura.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan di penginapan. Lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan kita dengan mereka dulu", ujar Sai lalu mereka kembali menghampiri Samurai Force.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hinata", ujar Sai.

"Tak apa. Yang penting Hinata-ku sudah kembali. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah mengembalikan Hinata. Entah apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian ini", ujar Naruto.

"Tak usah repot-repot. Kami senang bisa membantu. Tolong jagalah dia baik-baik ya", ujar Sai.

"Tentu saja, kali ini aku akan selalu ada disisimu Hinata. Takkan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku lagi.", ujar Naruto lalu merangkul pundak Hinata. Hinami menatap Naruto dengan gugup.

"Baiklah urusan kami sudah selesai. Kami pergi dulu ya. Hinata jaga dirimu baik-baik!", ujar Sai.

"Hinata, selamat jalan!", ujar Sakura dan Ino.

"Hina-chan, aku kan merindukanmu!", ujar Kazehaya.

Hinami Cuma melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum getir.

"Selamat jalan! Terima kasih banyak ya!", ujar Tenten dan Matsuri.

Sora Kaizoku telah beranjak dari tempat itu. Hinami terus menatap kepergian mereka. Tersirat raut wajah yang sedih di muka Hinami.

"Hinata, kenapa mukamu sedih begitu?", tanya Naruto.

"Ng..enggak kok.. aku ngak apa-apa", ujar Hinami lalu tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja dulu. Aku kangen sama kamu", ujar Naruto lalu menggaet lengan Hinami.

"A..ano...i-iya..", ujar Hinami gugup.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Neji-sama kami pergi dulu ya! Aku pasti mengantar pulang Hinata tepat waktu", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, hati-hati", ujar Neji.

Naruto dan Hinami mulai berjalan menjauh dari situ. Sedangkan anggota Samurai Force lainnya kembali ke arah pusat desa. Tapi Sasame masih terus memandangi kepergian kedua orang tadi dengan tatapan tajam.

"_**Jadi, wanita itu adalah sainganku ya...Lihat saja aku takkan kalah darimu!", batin Sasame.**_

Naruto membawa Hinami ke taman desa. Mereka berdua kini duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada disitu. Naruto kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinami. Hinami kaget dan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Kepala Naruto pun meluncur dengan indah ke bangku.

"Aduh..Hinata kau kenapa sih, menjauh tiba-tiba gitu..Sakit tahu!", ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Go-gomen..aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku Naruto-san!", ujar Hinami.

"Kau ini, apa kau masih malu bermesraan denganku? Ngak usah malu-malu, kita sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih", ujar Naruto.

"Ng..maafkan aku, aku Cuma gugup saja hahaha..", ujar Hinami sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinami. Kepala Naruto bertumpu di bahu kanan Hinami. Hinami pun kaget dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku sangat senang akhirnya kau hidup kembali. Aku sangat mencintaimu jadi jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku...", ujar Naruto.

"E-eh..i-iya...", ujar Hinami gugup.

"_**Akh, apa-apaan ini, mengapa aku harus mesra-mesraan dengan orang yang sangat mirip ayahku? Sai-senchou awas kau ya!", batin Hinami.**_

"Hinata, bolehkah aku mencium-mu?", tanya Naruto.

"_**Waduh minta cium segala, bagaimana nih?", batin Hinami**_. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"A..ano...i-ini kan tempat umum Naruto-san..A-aku malu...", ujar Hinami gugup.

"Tak apa, Cuma kita berdua disini kok. Ngak ada yang akan melihat kita", ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"A..aduh..bagaimana ya?", ujar Hinami bingung.

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak, dua orang sedang mengintai kegiatan Naruto dan Hinami. Yang perempuan terlihat antusias mengamati mereka berdua sedangkan yang laki-laki Cuma menatap malas mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya Hinami-chan sedang terdesak. Kalau Naruto mulai menciumnya harus segera kita hentikan!", ujar gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kenapa sih kita harus mengikuti perintah si baka senchou itu? Kayak ngak ada kerjaan lain saja", ujar pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ngak kasihan lihat Hinami-chan? Masa dia harus berciuman dengan orang yang sangat mirip ayahnya. Lagipula Hinami-chan adalah calon menantu kita. Dia gadis yang harus menikah dengan Kyosuke-kun, anak kita berdua!", ujar Sakura.

"Hal itu kan masih lama Sakura-chan, kita sekarang kan masih muda", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun jahat! Aku ngambek nih sama Sasuke-kun", ujar Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huh kau ini, selalu saja ngambek", ujar Sasuke.

"Kau lama Hinata, lebih baik aku mulai saja ya...", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinami. Hinami mulai tak tenang. Badannya gemetaran dan akhirnya refleks dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sehingga Naruto Cuma dapat mencium pipinya.

"Su-sudah kan Naruto-san kau sudah menciumku? Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang", ujar Hinami.

"Ah Hinata, kau curang. Masa Cuma di pipi, aku ingin bibirmu Hinata-chan...", ujar Naruto manja.

"A..ano nanti saja ya..Aku masih malu..", ujar Hinami.

"Kali ini saja ya kubiarkan. Tapi lain kali aku akan melumat bibirmu yang seksi itu", ujar Naruto.

"_**Fuuh...selamat..", batin Hinami.**_ Hinami mengeluarkan napas lega.

"A-ayo kita pulang Naruto-san..", ujar Hinami lalu berdiri.

"Iya-iya", ujar Naruto lalu ikut berdiri juga.

Mereka berdua kini mulai berjalan kembali ke rumah Hinata. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinami dan terus menatap Hinami dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sementara Hinami menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto dan terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"_**Kenapa aku harus pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Ini menggelikan...", batin Hinami.**_

Mereka berdua kini sampai di rumah klan Hyuuga. Para anggota klan yang melihat Hinami terkejut setenga mati. Semua mata terbelalak bahkan ada yang jatuh pingsan. Kini mereka menghadap pemimpin klan Hyuuga sekaligus ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiashi sangat terkejut melihat Hinami yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Hinami juga terkejut melihat Hiashi.

"_**Bahkan disini juga ada Ojii-sama...", batin Hinami.**_

"Hi-Hinata, kau benar Hinata?", tanya Hiashi dengan muka yang sangat kaget.

"I-iya O-ojii..eh..Otou-san..", ujar Hinami gugup.

Hiashi segera menghampiri Hinami dan langsung memeluknya. Hiashi memeluk Hinami dengan erat sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Hinami dengan lembut.

"Aku senang kau kembali Hinata. Otou-san sangat merindukanmu..", ujar Hiashi lirih.

"I-iya...Aku juga rindu sama O-otou-san...", ujar Hinami.

"Tadi Neji telah menjelaskan padaku semuanya. Ternyata ada kelompok yang bernama Sora Kaizoku yang telah menghidupkanmu kembali. Aku sangat berterima kasih banyak pada mereka", ujar Hiashi.

"A..ah iya mereka yang menolongku. Mereka itu orang-orang yang sangat baik", ujar Hinami.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruh Neji memanggil mereka kesini dan kita akan membuat perayaan kembalinya dirimu", ujar Hiashi.

"Eh?" Hinami kaget dan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati semua anggota Sora Kaizoku telah berada di belakangnya.

"Hinata-chan kami kembali", ujar Sai sambil senyum.

"Haaah..apa lagi sih yang direncanakan senchou...", gumam Hinami sambil membuang napas.

"Kalian silahkan masuk. Kalian adalah tamu kehormatan kami. Kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah menghidupkan kembali anakku Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Hiashi.

"Suatu kehormatan juga bisa bertemu dengan Anda Hyuuga-sama. Kami senang bisa membantu. Kami tahu bahwa Hinata-chan sangat penting di klan ini. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menolongnya", ujar Sai.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dan silahkan nikmati perayaan ini!", ujar Hiashi.

Perayaan pun dimulai. Terhidang makanan-makanan tradisional tapi terlihat mewah. Ruangan tengah tersebut pun didekor sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat lebih indah.

Naruto terus menempel pada Hinami. Naruto terus mengajak ngobrol dan membuat lelucon-lelucon untuk Hinami yang disangkanya adalah Hinata. Hinami Cuma menanggapi saja obrolan-obrolan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasame disudut lain terus mengawasi Naruto dan Hinami. Dia tampak tak suka melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Aku harus mengganggu mereka...", gumam Sasame. Sasame kemudian mengambil gelas minuman lalu berjalan mendekat ke mereka berdua. Lalu Sasame pura-pura tersandung sehingga minuman itu tumpah mengenai baju Hinami.

"Apaan-apaan kau Sasame?! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Go-gomen, aku tak sengaja...", ujar Sasame lalu mulai berdiri.

"Hinata sayang kamu ngak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Ngak apa-apa kok. Cuma tumpah di bagian sini, tinggal diganti saja bajunya", ujar Hinami.

"Tapi bajumu jadi basah begitu. Ayo segera ganti baju", ujar Naruto lalu merangkul pundak Hinami dan mengantarnya ke kamar Hinata.

"_**Aduh malah aku membuat mereka berduaan di kamar. Bodohnya aku..", batin Sasame. **_Sasame menepuk jidatnya.

Kini mereka telah sampai di kamar Hinata. Kini Hinami membuka lemari dan mencari baju ganti yang cocok. Sementara Naruto terus mengamati Hinami. Hinami kemudian menemukan sebuah kimono berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Wah kimono yang ini indah sekali!", ujar Hinami.

"Ya, seindah dirimu Hinata", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-san kenapa kau masih disini? Aku kan mau ganti baju, lebih baik tunggu di luar saja", ujar Hinami.

"Tak apa-apa kan kalau kekasihmu melihatmu ganti baju. Lagipula suatu saat aku pasti akan melihatmu tanpa busana sama sekali hihihi", ujar Naruto sambil senyum gaje.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku malu Naruto-san kumohon kamu tunggu diluar saja ya?", tanya Hinami.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali aku akan melihatmu ganti baju", ujar Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Dasar Otou-san yang disini dan disana juga sama saja. Sangat hentai", ujar Hinami.

Sementara di luar Sora Kaizoku sedang melakukan pembicaraan di halaman samping rumah klan Hyuuga. Sai memimpin pembicaraan mereka tersebut.

"Jadi kalian mengerti kan rencana yang akan kita laksanakan ini? Kita harus melaksanakannya sebaik mungkin", ujar Sai.

"Ya kami mengerti Sai-senchou!", jawab Kazehaya semangat.

"Baiklah serahkan padaku", ujar Sakura.

"Sai-kun memang hebat membuat rencana. Itu rencana yang cemerlang!", ujar Ino riang.

Sasuke Cuma diam tanpa menanggapi.

"Harta karun di dimensi ini akan menjadi milik kita...", ujar Sai sambil senyum khasnya.

To Be Continued...

Yosh chapter 8 update! Akhirnya disini Naruto dan Hinami bertemu. Dan akhirnya Naruto menyangka Hinami itu Hinata karena paras mereka yang kini sangat mirip. Lalu apa ya yang direncanakan Sai? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya.

Balas review dulu:

Nyuga totong: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Fazrul21: Ya okama muncul Cuma memberikan sedikit bumbu humor. Ya Hinata dibuat meninggal supaya terasa angst-nya. Maaf ya kalo gue ngak pikirin perasaan Naruto, itu semua tuntutan peran #plak. Kalau pistol buat Samurai Force dipikir dulu ya, saya belum bisa kasih jawabannya sekarang. Thx buat RnR!

Yuan: Maaf kalo membingungkan, soalnya saya berusaha menggabungkan chara yang berbeda usulnya di sebuah cerita. Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Nervous: Yosh! Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Saya juga mikir memang shikamaru ngak ada peran yang cocok buat fic ini. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Shirosaki Kito: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Akira no Rinnegan: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Uzumaki 21: Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Uzumakihendra4: Disini pairnya Naruto sama Hinami. Hinami adalah anak dari Naruto dan Hinata yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Dia juga merupakan anggota Sora Kaizoku. Dia dibawa dari masa depan oleh anggota Sora Kaizoku. Disini karena parasnya berubah menjadi sama dengan Hinata, maka dia disangka Hinata. Thx buat RnR!

Ypratama7: Ya begitulah. Ngak seumuran dong, tapi dia yang akan jadi pairnya Naruto di season 2 ini. Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Di chapter 9 bakal dipake kok. Nanti Hiashi akan menyerahkan pedang itu pada Hinami. Sehingga anggota Samurai Force menjadi 7 orang. Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Hinata hiyuga34: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	9. Chapter 9

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata (Hinami)

Warning: OC (Kazehaya dan Hinami), OOC (Sai dan Sasori), AU

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 9 – Triangle Love

Setelah melalui perayaan yang meriah dan menyenangkan semalaman, kini pagi muncul lagi di hari ini. Samurai Force pagi ini segera berkumpul di ruang utama rumah klan Hyuuga. Mereka berkumpul untuk penyerahan kembali katana es milik Hinata. Para anggota klan Hyuuga juga para anggota Samurai Force telah hadir semua. Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Matsuri, Akasuna Sasori, Fuuma Sasame dan Hyuuga Hinata (yang sebenarnya Uzumaki Hinami). Para anggota Sora Kaizoku juga hadir karena diundang oleh klan Hyuuga. Kini Hyuuga Hiashi selaku pemimpin klan memulai ceremony tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semua, sekarang kita akan memulaikan acara penyerahan kembali katana es kepada penggunanya yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Baiklah Hinata, silahkan maju dan terimalah pedang ini kembali", ujar Hiashi lalu menyodorkan pedang itu pada Hinami.

Hinami maju ke depan berhadapan dengan Hiashi lalu menerima pedang tersebut. Hinami mengamati pedang tersebut dan terpukau dengan keindahan bentuk dari pedang tersebut.

"_**Wah pedang ini bagus sekali!", batin Hinami.**_ Hinami tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan ini mulai hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata dinyatakan sebagai anggota Samurai Force kembali. Semoga kamu bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik", ujar Hiashi.

"Hai, Otou-san!", jawab Hinami.

Setelah itu ceremony pun selesai. Para hadirin bubar dan kembali melanjutkan urusannya masing-masing. Samurai Force dan Sora Kaizoku kini berkumpul di halaman depan rumah klan Hyuuga.

"Wah Hinata, pedang yang sangat bagus. Kamu cocok memakainya!", ujar Ino.

"Benar, ini pedang yang sangat bagus Ino-san. Aku sangat kagum dengan keindahan pedang ini!", ujar Hinami.

"Tentu saja 6 katana legendaris memang pedang yang dibuat khusus. Jadi keindahan bentuk terlebih kualitas pedangnya nomor satu!", ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba bandingkan dengan Kaizoku Sword milik kita? Hinata ayo latih tanding denganku!", ujar Sakura lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Ba-baiklah Sakura-san", ujar Hinami lalu mengeluarkan katana es itu.

Di halaman depan yang cukup luas itu kini dua gadis yang membawa pedang kini berhadapan. Yang satu dengan katana es salah satu dari 6 katana legendaris, yang satu dengan pedang berteknologi tinggi, Kaizoku Sword. Mereka bersiap dengan pedang masing-masing.

"Ayo Hinata, kamu pasti bisa. Kalahkan gadis pink itu!", ujar Naruto menyemangati.

"Sakura-chan, jangan keras-keras sama Hinata-chan ya!", ujar Sai dan Kazehaya.

"Baiklah kamu siap Hinata?!", tanya Sakura.

"Aku siap, ayo Sakura-san!", ujar Hinami.

Sakura menyerang duluan. Serangan pedang Sakura tidak terlalu cepat tetapi sangat kuat dan bertenaga. Hinami sekuat tenaga menghindari dan menangkis serangan Sakura. Mereka beradu pedang dengan sengit. Tapi tampaknya Sakura lebih unggul karena Hinami belum terlalu menguasai katana es tersebut.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau sudah kewalahan?", tanya Sakura dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tidak kok, aku masih bisa melawan", ujar Hinami.

Adu pedang terus berlanjut. Mereka terus beradu pedang dengan sengit.

"Ayo Hinata, keluarkan teknik es milikmu!", ujar Naruto.

"Teknik es bagaimana caranya ya?", gumam Hinami.

Hinami mundur agak jauh dari Sakura lalu melihat dengan intens katana es itu.

"Ah, kucoba saja bilang begini, keluarlah es!", ujar Hinami. Tapi ternyata tak terjadi apa-apa. Semua sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Hinami.

"Akh sial kok esnya ngak keluar?", ujar Hinami bingung.

"Kau jangan lengah!", ujar Sakura yang kini menyerang tiba-tiba.

TRANG...

Pedang Sakura ditangkis pedang Hinami. Tapi tiba-tiba pedang Sakura membeku bersentuhan dengan katana es itu. Sakura mencoba menarik pedangnya tapi karena membeku jadi sulit untuk ditarik.

"Akhirnya esnya keluar! Hore!", ujar Hinami riang lalu nyengir.

"Akh sial, jadi beku gini! Bagaimana ini?!", ujar Sakura bingung.

BUAKH

Hinami memukul Sakura tiba-tiba di perut. Sakura terpental dan pedangnya terlepas dari es milik katana Hinami.

"Akh sakit tahu Hinata! Jangan pukul keras-keras!", ujar Sakura sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Gomen, aku kan Cuma bantu supaya pedangnya cepat lepas", ujar Hinami sambil nyengir.

"Awas kau ya, lain kali aku takkan kalah!", ujar Sakura.

"Horeee aku menang!", ujar Hinami lalu lompat-lompat kegirangan.

Neji, Tenten, Matsuri dan Naruto heran dan sweatdrop melihat tingkah Hinata yang tak biasanya seperti itu.

"Hahaha kau berhasil menang Hinata, kekasihku memang hebat!", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Hehehehe!", ujar Hinami sambil nyengir.

Sementara Neji menatap Hinami dengan tajam.

"_**Sejak kapan Hinata bisa nyengir seperti Naruto seperti itu?", batin Neji.**_

"Wah-wah Hinata-chan selamat ya, kamu bisa menang dari Sakura-chan. Ternyata katana es itu memang luar biasa kekuatannya", ujar Sai yang kini menghampiri Hinami.

"Aku ini sebenarnya belum terlalu hebat kok tapi pedang ini yang memang sangat kuat", ujar Hinami.

"Benar katana ini memang benda yang berharga", ujar Sai sambil senyum.

Sementara Ino sedang merawat Sakura yang masih sakit perutnya setelah ditinju Hinami.

"Kau ini payah jidat, masa kau kalah dengan bocah kayak Hinami-chan? Kalah sama calon menantumu sendiri, memalukan", ejek Ino.

"Berisik kau pig, kamu itu berniat menolongku atau mengejekku sih?", tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kedua-duanya, hahahaha", ujar Ino lalu tertawa.

"Dasar babi gendut, awas kau ya!", ujar Sakura geram.

Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Cuma kena tinju gitu kok, Sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi pasti sakitnya hilang", ujar Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau kamu ngak apa-apa", ujar Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun", ujar Sakura dengan pipi merona merah. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari situ.

"Cie-cie, diperhatiin Sasuke nih yee..", goda Ino.

"Apa sih kau pig, wajar saja dia kan pacarku", ujar Sakura.

"Tapi tampaknya sejak dia pacaran sama kamu, dia ngak secuek dan sedingin dulu. Kamu membawa perubahan positif untuknya", ujar Ino.

"Begitukah? Kalau memang benar begitu, aku senang sekali", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Kawan-kawan Samurai Force kami pergi dulu ya. Nanti kita ketemu lagi. Jaa!", ujar Sai lalu yang lain juga mulai beranjak dari situ.

"Oh iya Jaa, Sai-senchou! Hati-hati ya!", ujar Hinami sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Jaa!"

Sora Kaizoku kini berada di sebuah rumah makan yang berada di pusat desa. Mereka makan siang bersama. Mereka ngobrol dan bercanda ria bersama-sama.

"Wah sayang ya Hinami-chan ngak bisa bareng-bareng kita disini. Padahalkan kalau ada dia jadi semakin seru", ujar Sai.

"Benar, calon menantuku itu begitu periang dan cerewet, jadi kurang seru kalau ngak ada dia", ujar Sakura.

"Tapi ini semua demi tujuan kita di dimensi ini. Kita harus bertahan walaupun tak ada Hinami-chan disisi kita! Ayo kita lanjut main kartu!", ujar Sai.

"Ayo-ayo!", ujar Ino dan Sakura.

Kini mereka berlima main kartu bersama-sama. Tapi tiba-tiba Kazehaya berhenti bermain.

"Sai-senchou, aku berkeliling desa ini sebentar dulu ya..", ujar Kazehaya.

"Oh iya-iya, Hati-hati. Hah, sekarang kau kalah Sasuke!", ujar Sai lalu kembali ke permainan.

Kazehaya kemudian berdiri lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kazehaya berkeliling desa. Dia melihat-lihat keramaian di pusat desa lalu berjalan ke pinggiran desa. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah bukit yang berada di pinggiran desa.

"Wah sepertinya pemandangan dari bukit itu indah. Baiklah aku akan kesana!", ujar Kazehaya lalu bergegas ke bukit itu.

Sementara di bukit tersebut terdapat wanita berambut coklat pendek yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dari raut mukanya terlihat sedih dan tatapannya sendu. Gadis itu menggunakan kimono juga membawa pedang dengan lambang petir. Gadis itu ternyata salah satu anggota Samurai Force, Matsuri. Gadis itu sedang memegang sebuah saputangan berwarna merah marun.

"Gaara-sensei...", gumam Matsuri.

Matsuri sedang memikirkan masa lalunya bersama Gaara. Gurunya di dojo samurai Suna sekaligus rekan setimnya dulu di Samurai Force. Laki-laki yang telah mengkhianati Samurai Force tapi masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kamu suka melihat pemandangan disini ya?"

Matsuri tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Halo, kamu Matsuri-san kan dari Samurai Force, senang bisa bertemu disini", ujar Kazehaya.

"Halo, Rikudou-san, kamu anggota Sora Kaizoku bukan?", tanya Matsuri.

"Ya begitulah, aku sedang berkeliling desa dan akhirnya memutuskan ke bukit ini. Kamu sedang memandangi pemandangan desa ya?", tanya Kazehaya.

"I-iya begitulah..", ujar Matsuri.

"Matsuri-san bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?", tanya Kazehaya.

"Eh? Oh i-iya, silahkan", ujar Matsuri.

Kazehaya lalu duduk di samping Matsuri dan ikut memandangi pemandangan desa.

"Ternyata desa Konoha jika dilihat dari sini sangat indah ya?", ujar Kazehaya.

"I-iya. Memang sangat indah pemandangannya jika dilihat dari sini", ujar Matsuri tapi matanya terlihat sendu.

"Ke-kenapa mukamu sedih begitu Matsuri-san. Matamu juga sembab, kau habis menangis?", tanya Kazehaya.

"E-enggak kok, mataku Cuma kemasukan debu saja, jadi sedikit berair, aku ngak menangis kok", ujar Matsuri.

"Hmm, sou ka..", ujar Kazehaya.

Kemudian Matsuri terus memandangi dan meremas saputangan yang digenggamnya dengan kuat. Matanya terlihat sendu melihat saputangan merah marun itu. Dia sedang menahan tangis.

"Saputangan itu, kenapa kau terus memandanginya dengan sedih begitu?", tanya Kazehaya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Matsuri.

"Oh..i-ini..bukan apa-apa kok, Cuma saputangan biasa", ujar Matsuri.

"Kamu jangan bohong. Wajahmu daritadi terlihat sedih begitu. Lebih baik kamu bercerita saja, aku takkan mengatakan pada siapapun", ujar Kazehaya.

"Saputangan ini milik guruku yang telah pergi..", ujar Matsuri.

"Gurumu? Pergi? Memangnya dia kemana?", tanya Kazehaya.

"Dia bernama Sabaku Gaara. Guruku di dojo Suna. Dia dulunya adalah anggota Samurai Force yang dulunya memegang katana pasir sebelum Sasori-sensei. Saputangan ini adalah pemberian darinya", ujar Matsuri.

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia?", tanya Kazehaya.

"Waktu kami dulu melawan buchou Oni, dia berkhianat dan menyerang kami. Dia telah dikalahkan Naruto-san tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak ditemukan", ujar Matsuri.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih?", tanya Kazehaya.

"A..aku..aku..sebenarnya sangat mencintainya..Aku tak percaya dia itu jahat dan kini telah mati...", ujar Matsuri lirih. Airmata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

GREBB

Kazehaya tiba-tiba menarik Matsuri ke dalam pelukannya. Matsuri kini menangis di dekapan Kazehaya. Kazehaya mendekap Matsuri sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Matsuri.

"Aku mengerti kesedihanmu. Aku juga pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai. Menangislah..Keluarkanlah semuanya lewat airmata..Hal ini dapat membuatmu sedikit lebih lega..", ujar Kazehaya.

Sementara itu Naruto, Sasori, Sasame dan Hinami sedang berjalan bersama-sama di pusat desa. Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinami dengan mesra. Naruto terus saja menatap Hinami dengan tatapan penuh cinta sedangkan Hinami lebih memilih menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. Sementara Sasame memandangi mereka berdua dengan cemberut.

"_**Sialan kenapa aku harus melihat mereka berdua gandengan tangan seperti ini. Akulah yang lebih cocok di samping Naruto-kun, dasar gadis indigo jelek!", batin Sasame.**_

Sementara itu sekelompok gadis kini berpapasan dengan mereka. Sasori menatap mereka dan menebarkan pesonanya. Gadis-gadis itu terpukau dengan wajah tampan dan baby face milik Sasori.

"Kyaa itu Sasori-sama dari Samurai Force!"

"Kyaa dia tampan sekali!"

"Aku ingin sekali mencubit wajahnya yang imut itu!"

"Kyaa Sasori-sama!"

Gadis-gadis itu mengerumuni Sasori sambil terkagum-kagum pada Sasori. Sasori pun menanggapi semua yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis itu.

"Kalian tampak cantik hari ini nona-nona", ujar Sasori.

_**"Wohoho gadis-gadis Konoha memang cantik-cantik! Dan juga lihat oppai indah mereka! Ini seperti di surga bidadari!", batin Sasori.**_ Sasori senyum gaje.

"Kyaa, Sasori-sama memujiku! Aku jadi senang sekali!"

"Kyaa Sasori-sama I Love you!"

Sementara Naruto, Hinami dan Sasame menghindari kerumunan itu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasori disitu. Mereka bertiga sweatdrop melihat hal tersebut.

"Ternyata Sasori-san digilai banyak wanita ya", ujar Hinami.

"Benar. Tak kusangka dia mempunyai banyak fansgirl", ujar Naruto.

Mereka terus berjalan dan di sebuah toko mereka bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Oh Ino-san, Sakura-san kalian sedang berbelanja?", tanya Hinami.

"Iya, kami sedang belanja untuk persediaan. Kamu lagi jalan-jalan Hinata?", tanya Ino.

"I-iya Naruto-san mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sasame-san dan Sasori-san juga ikutan", ujar Hinami.

"Oh begitu", ujar Ino.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinami terus berbincang-bincang. Mereka lama sekali berbicaranya. Naruto dan Sasame jadi bosan.

"Huaah, mereka ngobrolnya lama sekali, jadi ngantuk nih...", ujar Naruto sambil menguap.

"Naruto-kun ayo ikut aku!", ujar Sasame lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh, mau kemana Sasame?", tanya Naruto bingung. Sasame menarik Naruto keluar dari toko itu dan menuju suatu tempat. Mereka kemudian tiba di taman desa Konoha yang tak jauh dari situ, mereka kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di taman tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita duduk disini saja, sambil menunggu Hinata", ujar Sasame.

"Tapi kita kan tak memberitahunya, bagaimana kalau dia bingung mencari kita?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tak apa-apa, pasti dia bisa menemukan kita", ujar Sasame.

"Kuharap begitu, tapi kau tahu Sasame, aku menyadari bahwa Hinata yang sekarang agak berbeda", ujar Naruto.

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sasame sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia tampaknya sering menghindariku. Juga dia juga sekarang tampak lebih riang dan tak malu-malu lagi. Sikapnya berubah banyak sejak dia bersama Sora Kaizoku itu. Aku menjadi merasa dia tak memperhatikanku lagi seperti dulu", ujar Naruto dengan raut muka sedih.

_**"Ini kesempatan buatku...", batin Sasame.**_

"Begitu ya, mungkin saja rasa cintanya untukmu sudah berkurang", ujar Sasame.

"Eh? Tak mungkin kan? Aku tahu Hinata dan aku saling mencintai, dia tak mungkin tak lagi mencintaiku", ujar Naruto.

"Itu mungkin saja Naruto-kun, kulihat dia lebih senang bersama kawan-kawannya dari Sora Kaizoku daripada menghabiskan waktu bersamamu", ujar Sasame.

"Benarkah? Apa memang benar dia sudah tak lagi mencintaiku lagi?", ujar Naruto.

GREBB

Sasame tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget dengan tindakan Sasame yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun jika Hinata tak lagi mencintaimu. Masih ada aku disini", ujar Sasame.

"Eh? Sasame?", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Masih ada aku yang akan selalu berada disisimu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun", ujar Sasame.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasame yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Lupakanlah Hinata, dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Ada aku Naruto-kun, yang akan selalu mencintaimu", ujar Sasame.

Naruto kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasame dengan pelan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi, maaf Sasame, hatiku masih milik Hinata, aku yakin Hinata masih mencintaiku", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...", ujar Sasame.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa!", ujar Naruto lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari situ.

"Aku takkan menyerah begitu saja Naruto-kun. Kau harus menjadi milikku, hanya aku yang pantas berada di sisimu!", gumam Sasame dengan tatapan tajam.

_Sementara di itu di sebuah tempat yang gelap_

"Baguslah kalian sudah berkumpul disini, aku sudah menanti pertemuan ini!", ujar seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan mata berwarna ungu.

"Siap Gorenaito-sama! Kami sudah berkumpul!", ujar seorang oni dengan bentuk seperti kera.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Hidan-sama! Aku benci nama yang diberikan Otou-sanku itu! Dasar Son Goku, kau ini benar-benar kera bodoh", ujar pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

"Maafkan saya Hidan-sama!", ujar Son Goku sambil sujud-sujud.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato di kedua pipinya muncul.

"Ada apa sih Hidan-sama menyuruh kita berkumpul?", tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan rencana penting pada kalian! Duduklah Kiba!", ujar Hidan.

"Okok!", ujar Kiba lalu duduk di kursi.

Lalu muncul pemuda berambut merah dengan tato "ai" di dahinya.

"Gaara, akhirnya kau datang, bagaimana misimu, berjalan dengan lancar?", tanya Hidan.

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Itu mudah", ujar Gaara.

"Bagus sekali, kau memang komandanku yang hebat!", ujar Hidan.

"Tinggal satu orang lagi, mana komandan no 1?", tanya Kiba.

Lalu muncul seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang tapi wajahnya ditutup dengan topeng.

"Maaf aku terlambat Hidan-sama, ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan dulu", ujar perempuan itu.

"Tak apa-apa, ayo duduklah Militia-san", ujar Hidan.

"Jadi kalian sudah berkumpul, komandan no. 1, Militia, komandan no. 2 Sabaku Gaara, komandan no. 3, Inuzuka Kiba, dan komandan no. 4, Son Goku, kita kan memulai rencana Oni Power kita! Jadi kalian bersiaplah!", ujar Hidan.

"Siap buchou-sama!"

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 9 update! Chapter ini adalah chapter penghubung akan chapter-chapter berikut yang akan full pertarungan dengan Oni. Yah disini juga si Sasame sudah mengakui perasaannya ke Naruto dan ke-OOC-an Sasori sudah kelihatan (gomen buat Sasori FC). Disini juga 4 komandan Oni telah muncul beserta buchou Oni yang baru Hidan. Tunggu aja pertarungan seru mereka berikutnya!

Balas review dulu:

Nervous: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Shirosaki Kito: Ok! Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Sai itu memang gila harta. Mencari harta karun adalah prioritas hidupnya. Jadi dia melakukan segala cara untuk mengambil harta yg diinginkannya. Ok! Thx buat RNR!

Soputan: Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Ypratama17: Sai memang cuma mikirin untuk mengambil harta karunnya, jadi gitu deh. Nanti mereka juga membantu karena ada Hinami diantara Samurai Force. Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Samurai Force: Neji, Tenten: 21 tahun, Naruto, Hinata: 20 tahun, Matsuri: 19 tahun, Sasori: 23 tahun, Sasame: 18 tahun

Sora Kaizoku: Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura: 20 tahun, Kazehaya: 21 tahun, Hinami: 16 tahun Thx buat RnR!

Nyuga totong: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Hinata hiyuga34: Sebenarnya Sora Kaizoku dapat berkelana ke dimensi lain dan mengarungi waktu karena di kapal mereka, Akasora terdapat Time Portal. Dengan Time Portal itu mereka dapat berkelana seperti itu. Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Naruto kan memang mesum. Tapi soal Hinami memang benar kok. Di masa depan Hinami akan menjadi kekasih dari anak Sasuke dan Sakura, Kyosuke. Kan sudah dibilang bahwa Hinami itu dibawa dari masa depan oleh Sai dkk. Jadi sebenarnya Hinami itu seumuran dengan anaknya SasuSaku. Thx buat RnR!

Razioaray: Maaf kalo Sasukenya agak OOC. Tapi Sasuke sebenarnya bisa berbicara begitu cuma sama Sakura. Walaupun sedikit cuek tapi dia sebenarnya sangat mencintai dan memperhatikan Sakura. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Nyuga totong: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	10. Chapter 10

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure & Romance

Pair : Naruto X Hinata (Hinami)

Warning: OC (Kazehaya dan Hinami), OOC (Sai dan Sasori), AU

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era itu terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 10 – Oni Kera yang Ganas, Son Goku

Matahari kembali bersinar di pagi ini. Di rumah Naruto, Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti ditindih sesuatu. Ditindih dengan sesuatu yang mulus dan agak berat.

"Aduh apaan yang menindihku ini, kok mulus, kenyal dan hangat begini sih...", gumam Naruto yang masih setengah sadar.

Ketika Naruto membuka selimutnya dia terkejut setengah mati.

"Waaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasame!?", teriak Naruto kaget. Ternyata Sasame tidur sambil menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Ah..Ohayo Naruto-kun..kau sudah bangun..", ujar Sasame sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?", ujar Naruto gugup dengan wajah memerah. Ternyata Sasame tak memakai baju sehelai pun.

"Aku takut tidur sendirian di penginapan. Untunglah, rumah Naruto-kun tak jauh dari penginapan, jadi aku memutuskan tidur disini..", ujar Sasame.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau ada penduduk desa yang tahu kita tidur bersama? Kita pasti langsung dinikahkan!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak keberatan kok menikah sama Naruto-kun, malahan aku akan senang sekali", ujar Sasame manja.

"Ukkkh...lalu kenapa kau tak pakai baju?", ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku memang sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa busana. Tapi tadi malam menyenangkan lho aku bisa tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto-kun yang atletis itu. Kita harus sering-sering tidur bersama seperti ini", ujar Sasame.

"Kau memang sudah gila Sasame, cepat pakai bajumu! Lalu keluar dari kamarku!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun jahat! Masa aku diusir?!", ujar Sasame sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku ini sudah punya kekasih, Sasame dan juga, pria dan wanita yang belum menikah, tidak baik jika tidur bersama! Ayo cepat keluar dari kamarku!", ujar Naruto.

"Iya deh, iya deh, tapi Naruto-kun karena penasaran, kemarin aku mengintip "punya"-mu, maaf ya! Hihihi!", ujar Sasame lalu terkikik.

"Dasar gadis mesum! Keluar sana!", bentak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Sasame kemudian mengambil bajunya dengan cepat lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Siang ini, semua anggota Samurai Force berkumpul di rumah klan Hyuuga. Neji sebagai ketua akan memberitahu informasi penting tentang misi mereka selanjutnya.

"Kita mendapat informasi bahwa sebuah pergerakan Oni yang besar muncul di desa Kumo. Mereka mulai meresahkan dan menganggu warga desa Kumo. Karena itu kita Samurai Force diminta kesana untuk mengatasi hal tersebut", ujar Neji.

"Benarkah?! Dasar oni-oni sialan! Mereka semua akan kuhabisi!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Padahal kita sudah mengalahkan buchou-nya tapi ternyata pergerakan Oni masih saja bertambah", ujar Tenten.

"Ini pasti ulah orang bernama Hidan itu, pasti dialah yang mengontrol semua ini", ujar Neji.

"Ayo kita pergi dan hentikan oni-oni sialan itu!", ujar Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah kita segera pergi", ujar Neji.

"_Hai_, Neji-sama!"

Kemudian setelah persiapan telah beres kini mereka siap untuk berangkat. Samurai Force telah berkumpul di gerbang desa untuk bersiap berangkat ke desa Kumo.

"Baiklah kita berangkat", ujar Neji.

Mereka semua mulai berjalan keluar dari desa. Mereka berjalan disertai obrolan-obrolan ringan. Seperti biasa Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinami dan Naruto terus menatap Hinami dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sasame mulai cemberut dan terbesit sesuatu di pikirannya.

GREBB

"Sasame apa yang kau lakukan?", ujar Naruto kaget. Ternyata tiba-tiba Sasame juga menggandeng lengan kiri Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin menggandeng tanganmu Naruto-kun", ujar Sasame manja.

"Ta-tapi aku kan...", ujar Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-san, kita kan rekan, supaya lebih akrab, benar kan Sasame-san?", ujar Hinami lalu tersenyum pada Sasame.

"Umm", gumam Sasame sambil senyum. Dan jadilah Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinami dan Sasame.

"Wah-wah Naruto-san, kau hebat sekali bisa menggandeng dua gadis cantik sekaligus. Kau berbakat menjadi pemikat wanita sepertiku ini. Pemikat wanita yang tampan dan mempunyai muka yang imut", ujar Sasori dengan pose charmingnya.

Naruto Cuma tersenyum pasi dan sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Sasori.

Setelah lama berjalan mereka kini memasuki sebuah hutan yang lebat. Hutan itu adalah jalan pintas agar lebih cepat sampai di desa Kumo. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan mendekati mereka.

"Suara-suara apa ini, kalian mendengarnya?", tanya Tenten.

"Benar, aku mendengarnya, suara-suara yang aneh", ujar Naruto.

SYUT...SYUT...SYUT...SYUT...

Tiba-tiba banyak tombak tajam melesat menuju ke arah Samurai Force. Mereka kaget dan langsung mengeluarkan pedang masing-masing untuk menangkisnya. Tombak-tombak itu begitu banyak berdatangan hingga mereka harus menghindar sambil menangkisnya dengan tepat.

"Sialan, tombak-tombak darimana ini?", ujar Naruto kesal.

"Tombaknya melesat tanpa henti", ujar Matsuri.

Lalu setelah banyak tombak melesat tanpa mengenai satu orang pun, serangan tombak itu berhenti dan muncullah sekelompok Oni mengepung Samurai Force. Lalu muncul seorang Oni berwujud kera yang mengerikan di tengah-tengah Oni tersebut.

"Kalian hebat bisa menghindari serangan 1000 tombak milikku itu. Kalian benar-benar Samurai Force yang mengagumkan!", ujar oni kera itu.

"Ternyata oni ya, mau apa kalian makhluk sialan?!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Perkenalkan namaku Son Goku, komandan oni no. 4, aku diperintahkan buchou oni yang baru, Hidan-sama untuk memusnahkan kalian Samurai Force!", ujar Son Goku.

"Heh, memusnahkan kami? Kalianlah yang akan musnah! Ayo maju sialan!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menyerang.

"Pasukanku serang!", komando Son Goku lalu pasukan oni itu mulai menyerang.

Pertarungan Samurai Force dan pasukan oni milik Son Goku pun dimulai. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Samurai Force mengeluarkan teknik-teknik andalan masing-masing. Tapi yang kesulitan menggunakan katana adalah Hinami. Dia tak tahu cara menggunakan kekuatan dari katana es itu. Sehingga dia menyerang dengan kurang efektif dan kewalahan menghadapi oni-oni itu.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya cara mengeluarkan kekuatan katana es seperti waktu itu ya?", gumam Hinami bingung.

Tapi sementara Hinami kebingungan, tiba-tiba seorang Oni menyerang Hinami dari belakang dan Hinami belum menyadarinya.

JRASH!

"Ohookk!"

Oni itu tertusuk dan langsung terkapar. Hinami kaget melihat hal itu. Ternyata Naruto berhasil menusuk oni itu sebelum oni itu melukai Hinami.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak apa-apa, arigatou Naruto-san", ujar Hinami.

"Lain kali jangan lengah Hinata", ujar Naruto.

"Hai", ujar Hinami.

Mereka semua kembali bertarung. Tapi karena kehebatan Samurai Force, banyak Oni yang telah dikalahkan. Kini tersisa sedikit oni yang bertahan sementara Son Goku Cuma melihat pertarungan itu dari atas pohon.

"Kini saatnya aku turun tangan!", ujar Son Goku lalu turun dari pohon.

Son Goku langsung maju menyerang. Yang pertama diserangnya adalah Matsuri dan Sasori.

"APE'S WRATH PUNCH!"

Sebuah pukulan maut dilayangkan ke arah Sasori, tapi dengan cepat Sasori mengayunkan pedangnya membentuk sebuah teknik.

"BLACK SAND WALL!"

Sebuah dinding pasir hitam yang tebal terbentuk. Pukulan itu mengenai dinding itu tapi tak tertembus.

"Hohoho, hebat!", ujar Son Goku lalu menyerang lagi dengan pukulan mautnya itu. Kini sasarannya Matsuri. Tapi Matsuri dapat menghindarinya dan melayangkan serangan balik.

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Sayatan petir melesat dengan cepat ke arah Son Goku. Tapi Son Goku menangkisnya dengan tongkat tebal miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba Son Goku menghilang dengan cepat.

"Lho kemana dia?", tanya Sasori bingung.

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang", ujar Matsuri.

BUAKH..BUAKH...

Sasori dan Matsuri terpental jauh. Tiba-tiba Son Goku muncul dari belakang mereka dan melayangkan pukulan mautnya kepada mereka berdua. Sasori dan Matsuri terbentur di tanah dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu!", ujar Son Goku sambil tertawa.

Kini Son Goku mulai membidik Neji dan Tenten yang sedang bertarung. Son Goku dengan cepat mendekati mereka dan menyerang mereka.

"APE'S WRATH KICK!"

Tendangan maut dari Son Goku kini melesat ke arah Neji dan Tenten. Tapi Neji dan Tenten dengan cepat menghindarinya dan menyerang balik.

"DOUBLE FLAME SLASH!"  
"THOUSAND KNIFE BOOST!"

Serangan itu mengenai Son Goku tapi Cuma menggores sedikit lengan kirinya.

"Hahaha, serangan itu Cuma membuatku geli", ujar Son Goku dengan senyum meremehkan.

Son Goku kembali menyerang mereka berdua dengan ganas. Neji dan Tenten kewalahan menghadapinya. Akhirnya Son Goku menemukan kelengahan mereka berdua dan berhasil mendaratkan pukulan pada Neji dan Tenten. Neji dan Tenten terlempar dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Hohoho, tinggal 3 orang lagi!", ujar Son Goku lalu mulai mendekati Naruto, Sasame dan Hinami yang masih bertarung dengan Oni yang tersisa.

Son Goku datang menghampiri Naruto lalu menyerang dengan pukulan mautnya. Tapi Naruto membalas dengan teknik andalan miliknya.

"WINDWAVE SLASH!"  
Pusaran angin terbentuk dari katana angin milik Naruto. Tapi Son Goku dapat menghindarinya. Sasame kemudian juga mengayunkan pedangnya membuat sebuah teknik.

"HOLY LIGHT SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan cahaya terang benderang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Son Goku. Tapi dengan cepat Son Goku menghindar dan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Sasame.

BUAKH...

Sasame terkena pukulan maut Son Goku di perutnya. Sasame terpental cukup jauh dan terbentur pohon hingga langsung pingsan.

"Sasame!", teriak Naruto.

"Tinggal kalian berdua!", ujar Son Goku lalu mulai menyerang Naruto dan Hinami lagi.

Son Goku menyerang Naruto dan Hinami dengan ganas. Dia seperti kera buas yang sedang marah besar. Naruto dan Hinami kewalahan menghadapi kebuasan dari Son Goku.

"Ukh sial, kera ini kuat sekali!", ujar Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto-san, kita harus menemukan cara untuk mengalahkannya", ujar Hinami.

"Sebaiknya kita menggunakan teknik kombinasi kita, Frozen Windwave Slash!", ujar Naruto.

"A..aah..i-itu...", ujar Hinami gugup.

"_**Waduh bagaimana ini, aku kan ngak tahu mengontrol katana es ini?", batin Hinami.**_

"Ayo Hinata, kita lakukan!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai mengayunkan pedangnya.

"A-ano...", ujar Hinami lalu mengangkat pedangnya juga.

"_**Waduh bagaimana ini? kucoba saja mengalirkan chakra anginku di pedang ini..", batin Hinami.**_ Hinami lalu mengalirkan chakra ke pedang itu.

Setelah Hinami mengalirkan chakra ke pedang itu bukanlah es yang keluar tapi kekuatan angin yang luar biasa keluar dari pedang itu. Naruto heran melihatnya.

"Ayo Naruto-san kita serang!", ujar Hinami. Mereka berdua menyatukan pedang mereka dan terciptalah sebuah tornado angin yang luar biasa.

"Wah kekuatan angin yang luar biasa!", ujar Naruto kagum.

"SUPER TORNADO SLASH!"

Pusaran tornado yang dahsyat itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Son Goku. Son Goku berusaha menghindar tapi karena cepatnya serangan itu akhirnya Son Goku terkena serangan itu. Tubuh Son Goku tersayat-sayat dan terlempar jauh. Serangan itu sangat kuat dan dahsyat.

"Hore! Kita berhasil!", ujar Hinami riang.

Tapi Naruto memandang Hinami dengan heran. Karena yang dikeluarkan katana es bukanlah es melainkan angin.

"Hi-Hinata, kenapa katana es-mu bisa mengeluarkan angin?", tanya Naruto.

"A..ah i-itu...", ujar Hinami gugup.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto dan Hinami kaget mendengar suara tertawa tersebut. Ternyata suara tertawa tersebut berasal dari Son Goku yang sudah berdiri lagi.

"Kalian memang hebat. Sudah lama aku tak menghadapi musuh sehebat ini. Aku takkan main-main lagi. Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya!", ujar Son Goku.

"GUAAAAAH!", teriak Son Goku.

Tubuh Son Goku mulai diselimuti aura-aura aneh yang mengerikan. Dan lama kelamaan tubuh Son Goku mulai membesar. Dan akhirnya Son Goku menjadi seekor kera raksasa. Naruto dan Hinami kaget melihat hal tersebut.

"Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya!", ujar Son Goku.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia bisa jadi sebesar itu?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Wah, jadi kera yang sangat besar", ujar Hinami.

"MATI KALIAN!", ujar Son Goku lalu maju untuk menginjak Naruto dan Hinami.

"Uwaah, kabur Hinata, kita akan diinjak!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai lari.

"Kyaaa!", teriak Hinami lalu mulai berlari.

Naruto dan Hinami terus berlari menjauh dari Son Goku tetapi Son Goku sangat gesit mengejar mereka. Naruto dan Hinami mulai kewalahan berlari. Mereka berhenti di balik pohon.

"Sial kera itu cepat sekali larinya, untung saja kita bisa lolos..hah..hah...", ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"Benar-benar kera yang ganas..hah..hah...", ujar Hinami sambil terengah-engah.

"KUDAPATKAN KALIAN!", ujar Son Goku. Son Goku muncul tiba-tiba di atas Naruto dan Hinami lalu bersiap menginjak mereka.

"WAAAAA!", teriak Naruto dan Hinami.

BUAKH!

Son Goku tiba-tiba terpental. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok monster tengkorak dengan panah yang besar dan telah memukul Son Goku. Sosok itu diselimuti aura-aura ungu. Dan ada seseorang yang berada dalam sosok monster itu.

"Sasuke-san!", ujar Hinami.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Lalu muncullah anggota Sora Kaizoku yang lain menghampiri Hinami dan Naruto.

"Hinata, Naruto, kalian tak apa-apa?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian bisa kemari?", tanya Hinami.

"Kami datang menyusulmu. Kami takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, Hinata-chan", ujar Sai.

"Arigatou, semuanya. Kami terselamatkan", ujar Hinami.

"Tak apa Hinata, kita kan rekan. Harus saling membantu!", ujar Sai.

"Fuuh, nyaris saja aku jadi gepeng. Arigatou ya Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Naruto lega.

"Ayo kita lawan dia bersama-sama!", ujar Sai.

"Yosh, Sai-senchou!", ujar Kazehaya semangat.

"Muncul lagi penganggu, akan kumusnahkan kalian semua!", ujar Son Goku geram.

"Majulah kera jelek", ujar Sasuke.

Son Goku kini bertarung sengit dengan Susano'o milik Sasuke. Susano'o menggunakan serangan panahnya untuk menyerang Son Goku sedangkan Son Goku menyerang dengan pukulan mautnya.

"Sialan, benda apa kau ini sebenarnya?!", ujar Son Goku geram.

Son Goku terus menyerang Susano'o milik Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Sasuke mulai kewalahan menghadapinya. Chakranya juga mulai berkurang karena terlalu banyak menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Sial, ini sudah hampir batasnya..", ujar Sasuke.

Susano'o Sasuke mulai melemah dan mengecil, Son Goku terus saja melayangkan pukulannya. Sasuke pun memutuskan menghilangkan Susano'o dan menghindar. Sasuke kembali berkumpul dengan kawan-kawanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Sakura.

"Tak apa, aku Cuma sedikit lelah saja", ujar Sasuke.

"WAHAHA MAU KEMANA KALIAN?", ujar Son Goku lalu mulai mengejar mereka.

"Wah, dia datang ayo kabur!", ujar Sai. Mereka semua berlari menghindar.

"Aduh, kalau kita berlari terus, lama kelamaan akan tertangkap. Kita harus mencari cara mengalahkannya", ujar Ino.

"Aha, aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan teknik "itu"?", ujar Sai lalu jarinya membentuk hati.

"Apa?! Aku tak mau melakukan teknik memalukan itu!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kali ini saja! Hanya itu teknik yang bisa mengalahkannya!", ujar Sai.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke dengan muka cemberut.

"Iya-iya teknik cinta itu. Ayo-ayo kita lakukan!", ujar Ino.

Mereka berempat kini berhenti lalu berdiri di samping pasangan masing-masing. Sai bersama Ino. Sasuke bersama Sakura. Sai dan Ino memegang sebuah pistol sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura memegang sebuah pedang. Sai dan Ino kemudian berpelukan lalu tangan kiri Sai dan tangan kanan Ino memegang pistol itu bersamaan. Sasuke dan Sakura juga melakukan hal serupa.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa pelukan gitu?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu adalah teknik terhebat Sora Kaizoku. Teknik cinta yang diciptakan Sai-senchou!", ujar Kazehaya semangat.

"Aku sangat menantikan melihat teknik ini!", ujar Hinami semangat.

SaiIno dan SasuSaku kini melompat. Lalu mereka mengalirkan chakra mereka ke pistol dan pedang itu.

"SORA KAIZOKU DOUBLE COUPLE ATTACK!"

Sebuah tembakan dan sayatan dengan energi yang sangat besar kini melesat ke arah Son Goku dengan cepat. Son Goku Cuma terpaku dan akhirnya terkena serangan itu. Serangan itu membakar dan menghancurkan tubuh Son Goku.

BUMMM...

"Hore! Kita berhasil! Cinta mengalahkan segalanya!", ujar SaiIno dan Sakura dengan semangat.

Sementara Sasuke Cuma diam dengan muka datar seperti biasanya.

Kazehaya dan Hinami kini mendekati mereka berempat sambil bertepuk tangan. Naruto juga ikut.

"Kalian hebat, akhirnya monster itu kalah!", ujar Hinami.

"Tentu saja, itukan teknik terhebat yang diciptakan Sai-senchou!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Hahahaha, itu bukan apa-apa", ujar Sai sambil tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun aku senang bisa melakukan teknik itu dengan baik denganmu", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, Sasuke kau jangan malu-malu begitu, pasti kau senang kan bisa pelukan sama Sakura-chan seperti itu?", goda Sai.

"Berisik, diam kau baka senchou!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Hahahaha, jangan marah dong Sasuke", ujar Sai.

"Hei sebaiknya kita menolong yang lain yang sedang terluka", ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya, ayo cepat!", ujar Hinami lalu mereka semua segera mencari dan menolong anggota Samurai Force yang terluka.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke desa terdekat untuk beristirahat. Yang luka telah diobati dengan chakra medis milik Sakura dan Ino. Samurai Force yang terluka perlu beristirahat penuh agar bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Kumo.

Di malam hari, Naruto dan Hinami duduk di padang rumput desa tersebut. Mereka duduk sambil memandangi langit malam dengan bulan yang bersinar terang dengan indah.

"Hinata, malam ini indah sekali ya?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto-san, sinar rembulannya begitu indah", ujar Hinami.

"Kau benar", ujar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-san, sekali lagi terima kasih ya, tadi kau sudah menyelamatkanku, aku pasti sudah mati jika tidak ada kau", ujar Hinami.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Hinata. Sudah kewajibanku untuk selalu melindungimu, aku ini kan kekasihmu", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinami membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku mau tanya soal pedangmu tadi, bagaimana bisa...ummmffh", ujar Naruto lalu terpotong karena Hinami tiba-tiba mencium bibir Naruto. Hinami mencium Naruto dengan lembut sambil memegang pipi Naruto. Naruto pun membalas ciuman Hinami. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Setelah mulai kehabisan nafas Hinami melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Itu hadiah dariku karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinami lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hi-Hinata..aku juga sangat mencintaimu...", ujar Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Sini Naruto-kun, ayo tidur di pangkuanku", ujar Hinami lalu mengubah posisi duduknya dan menunjuk agar Naruto tidur di pangkuannya.

"E-eh, baiklah Hinata..", ujar Naruto lalu mulai meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinami.

Hinami kemudian menatap Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. Naruto juga tersenyum lembut pada Hinami sambil mengelus pipi Hinami.

"Aku senang bisa memiliki kekasih secantik dirimu, Hinata. Aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia ini", ujar Naruto. Hinami Cuma membalas dengan senyuman.

Setelah lama berada di pangkuan Hinami akhirnya Naruto tertidur. Hinami membuang napas lega.

"Fuuh, tadi hampir saja, untung saja aku dapat dengan cepat mengambil tindakan...", ujar Hinami.

Hinami kemudian memandangi wajah Naruto dengan intens. Naruto tidur dengan wajah yang tenang dan damai. Hinami tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ternyata Otou-san waktu muda memang tampan, pantas saja Kaa-chan begitu tergila-gila padanya..", gumam Hinami.

PUKK...

"Hinami-chan.."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Hinami dan memanggil namanya. Hinami kaget dan cepat menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, Sai-senchou!", ujar Hinami kaget.

"Kau tampaknya sedang mesra-mesraan dengan ayahmu ya? Hehehehe", ujar Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Hei, dia ini bukanlah Otou-sanku, Cuma mirip saja", ujar Hinami.

"Aku tahu, ini kan dimensi lain. Wajar saja jika orangnya ada yang sama", ujar Sai.

"Hinami-chan, kau tak lupa misi yang kuberikan padamu kan?", tanya Sai.

"Eh iya, aku mengerti, Sai-senchou", ujar Hinami dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baguslah, sini kugendong Naruto kembali ke penginapan", ujar Sai lalu mulai menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"_**Tapi a**__**ku tak tega melakukan hal tersebut...", batin Hinami.**_

Sementara itu ada seorang pemuda yang dari tadi ternyata mengintai mereka. Orang itu sangat kaget melihat Hinami.

"Hinata, ternyata dia masih hidup...", ujar pemuda berambut merah itu dengan mata terbelalak.

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 10 update! Disini Samurai Force akhirnya memulai misi mereka untuk ke desa Kumo. Mereka bertemu dengan komandan oni no. 4 yang ganas yaitu Son Goku. Tapi, untung saja ada Sora Kaizoku yang membantu dan berhasil mengalahkannya dengan teknik pasangan yang hebat itu. Juga disini ada adegan romantis antara Naruto dan Hinami. So sweet ya...#plak.

Balas review dulu:

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Nyuga totong: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Ok, akan saya pikirkan usulnya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Shirosaki Kito: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Ypratama17: Ok! Ya Hinata diganti sama Hinami disini. Kalau NaruHina dari dimensi lain kemungkinan ngak akan muncul tapi akan saya pikirkan lagi. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Razioaray: Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Ya, Gaara memang gue munculin lagi supaya lebih seru. Ya memang Samurai Force mulai curiga dengan Hinami karena sifat dan tingkahnya. Kali ini gue bocorin deh, nanti Matsuri bakalan jatuh cinta sama Kazehaya. Gaara ngak bisa cinta sama Matsuri karena dia cinta mati sama Hinata. Ya soal Militia, tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Yah begitulah perbedaan umur mereka. Ya, Samurai Force memang sudah mulai curiga terutama Neji. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	11. Chapter 11

SAMURAI FORCE

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Romance & Angst

Pair : Naruto X Hinata (Hinami)

Warning: OC (Kazehaya dan Hinami), OOC (Sai dan Sasori), AU

Summary : Dahulu kala ada sebuah era yang disebut era Samurai. Di era terdapat 6 katana samurai yang kuat. Pemilik ke-6 katana itu membentuk sebuah kelompok yang disebut Samurai Force. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok monster yang disebut Oni yang menyerang para Samurai. Mampukah Naruto sang pemegang katana angin bersama Samurai Force mengalahkan para Oni dan menyelamatkan era samurai?

Chapter 11 – Perebutan Hinata

Setelah sehari beristirahat di desa kecil untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh, kini Samurai Force mulai bersiap untuk melaksanakan perjalanan lagi. Neji, Tenten, Sasori, Matsuri, dan Sasame agak kaget karena melihat Sora Kaizoku kini bersama mereka. Pada pagi ini mereka sedang sarapan bersama di penginapan.

"Ohayo, semuanya, bagaimana keadaan sudah baikan?", tanya Sai.

"Ya, kami sudah baik-baik saja. Arigatou telah menolong kami. Tapi kenapa kalian bisa mengikuti kami sampai disini?", tanya Neji.

"Ah itu, kami juga ingin melakukan perjalanan, tak kusangka bisa bertemu kalian yang sedang bertarung. Jadi kami berusaha membantu kalian", ujar Sai sambil senyum.

"Oh begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih", ujar Neji. Sai membalas dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kalian Sora Kaizoku benar-benar kuat. Teknik yang kalian gunakan untuk mengalahkan Son Goku itu sangat hebat!", ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja, itu kan teknik yang diciptakan oleh senchou-ku yang tercinta ini. Teknik cinta yang dapat mengalahkan segalanya", ujar Ino. Sai pun tersenyum.

"Benar, Hinata, lain kali kita harus membuat teknik yang seperti itu. Untuk membuktikan kuatnya cinta kita berdua!", ujar Naruto sambil memandang Hinami. Hinami Cuma tersenyum.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Uchiha-san, monster apaan yang membantumu melawan Son Goku itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu", ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Apa?! Kau ini benar-benar sombong ya?!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Aku tak peduli kau berkata apa", ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku sebal! Kupukul kau!", ujar Naruto geram lalu mencoba meninju Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke dapat menangkap tangan Naruto lalu memutar lengan Naruto hingga Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Auw...auw..ittai!", jerit Naruto.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Dobe", ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Naruto, kusarankan kau mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme, soalnya Naruto yang ada di dimensi kami sering menyebut Sasuke dengan julukan itu", ujar Sai.

"Teme? Julukan yang bagus! Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Teme sekarang!", ujar Naruto.

"Dasar baka Dobe, disini dan disana sama saja", ujar Sasuke.

"Awas kau Teme!", ujar Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hahahaha persis seperti di dimensi kita!", ujar Sai sambil tertawa.

Sementara yang lain merasa aneh dengan perkelahian yang terbilang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka, kini Samurai Force dan Sora Kaizoku bersiap berangkat. Mereka kini sudah berada di pintu depan penginapan untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan.

"Hoi Neji, kayaknya aku merasa tertarik melawan monster bernama oni itu. Bolehkah kami ikut dalam perjalanan kalian?", tanya Sai.

"Eh?", Neji sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Sai barusan.

"Kami berjanji takkan menganggu tugas kalian. Kami akan menolong kalian semampu kami untuk melawan oni itu", ujar Sai.

"_**Dari cerita Naruto dan Hinata, kudengar mereka ini bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa dianggap remeh kemampuannya. Mereka bisa jadi kekuatan baru yang dapat melawan Oni. Aku harus memanfaatkan mereka", batin Neji.**_

"Baiklah, kalian bisa ikut dengan kami dalam perjalanan. Mohon bantuannya", ujar Neji.

"Ok, Arigatou Neji. Kami akan membantu kalian sebisa mungkin!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Sementara Hinami memandang Sai dengan tatapan tajam.

"_**Apa Sai-senchou sudah akan melaksanakan hal itu?", batin Hinami.**_

"Wah, Matsuri-san sekarang kita akan melakukan perjalanan sama-sama. Mohon kerjasamanya", ujar Kazehaya lalu tersenyum pada Matsuri.

"Umm, mohon bantuannya juga Kazehaya-san", ujar Matsuri lalu tersenyum pada Kazehaya.

"_**Ternyata Matsuri-san kalau tersenyum, kawaii!", batin Kazehaya.**_ Kazehaya pipinya merona merah.

"Yosh, ayo berangkat ke desa Kumo!", ujar Naruto semangat.

Mereka terus berjalan di rute menuju ke arah desa Kumo. Tapi karena waktu sudah siang dan terik matahari mulai menyengat. Mereka memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah pondok yang berada di dekat danau yang dekat sebuah desa kecil. Mereka duduk di pondok itu untuk beristirahat sejenak dan melepas penat karena seharian berjalan.

"Wah, capeknya kalau jalan begini...", ujar Sai.

"Ternyata kau tak kuat berjalan ya?", tanya Neji.

"Ya, sepertinya karena terbiasa naik kapal, aku jadi ngak kuat berjalan lama", ujar Sai.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong dimensi kalian itu, dimensi yang seperti apa?", tanya Neji.

"Oh, dimensi kami itu disebut Neo-Shinobi World. Di dimensi kami terdapat negara-negara yang memiliki desa tersembunyi yang memiliki kekuatan militer. Kekuatan militer itu dilatih sebagai ninja yang disebut shinobi. Shinobi dilatih menggunakan banyak teknik seperti ninjutsu, taijutsu dan genjutsu. Shinobi juga banyak memiliki ragam kemampuan. Kemampuan-kemampuan itu sangat unik dan juga hebat. Kami anggota Sora Kaizoku semuanya dulunya adalah shinobi tapi kami kemudian berhenti dan memilih menjadi perompak", ujar Sai.

"Oh begitu, kenapa kau menjadi perompak?", tanya Neji.

"Karena aku ingin meneruskan apa yang sudah diwariskan Onii-chanku. Dia adalah perompak terhebat di dimensi kami. Aku ingin menjadi perompak terkuat dan melanjutkan cita-citanya yaitu menemukan harta karun paling berharga di alam semesta ini", ujar Sai.

"Sou ka", ujar Neji.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Neji, apa yang kau cita-citakan?", tanya Sai.

"Aku ingin Cuma ingin era Samurai ini aman dan damai. Aku nantinya bisa hidup bahagia bersama Tenten dan keluargaku. Karena itu aku ingin mengalahkan Oni, Oni-lah yang telah merusak kedamaian di era Samurai ini", ujar Neji.

"Cita-cita yang bagus. Semoga kau dapat mencapainya!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap begitu", ujar Neji.

Sai dan Neji terus mengobrol. Kemudian Sai mulai menceritakan lelucon-leluconnya. Neji berusaha menahan tawanya dengan hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, para gadis juga sedang bercakap-cakap. Mereka mulai dekat dan bisa berbicara dengan akrab. Ino dan Sakura mulai menggoda Tenten dan dibalas dengan wajah Tenten yang mulai memerah. Matsuri dan Sasame juga ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit di pinggir danau. Kazehaya sedang membersihkan pistol dan pedangnya. Naruto mengajak Hinami berkeliling di sekitar situ.

"Indah sekali danau ini ya Hinata?", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, airnya masih bening dan pemandangannya juga indah", ujar Hinami.

"Kau ingat dulu saat kita berdua berjalan bersama di danau seperti ini? Hari itu sangat menyenangkan buatku", ujar Naruto.

"Hm, iya", ujar Hinami.

"Kuharap Hinata, kita akan selamanya bersama. Berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan seperti ini", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum. Hinami membalas dengan senyumannya.

Setelah istirahat dan menyantap bekal makan siang mereka. Kedua kelompok itu kembali melakukan perjalanan. Mereka berjalan sampai akhirnya malam tiba. Perjalanan ke Kumo masih membutuhkan 1 hari lagi. Karena hari sudah malam, mereka memutuskan singgah di desa kecil untuk beristirahat di penginapan.

"Wah hari sudah malam, capek banget nih..", ujar Sai sambil meluruskan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Lebih baik kita segera makan malam dan beristirahat", ujar Ino.

"Neji-sama, aku dan Hinata makan di warung ramen dekat situ ya? Kami ngak akan lama", ujar Naruto.

"Iya, hati-hati, jaga Hinata ya", ujar Neji.

"Siap!", ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinami kemudian keluar dari penginapan dan segera menuju ke warung ramen yang tak jauh dari penginapan tersebut. Mereka pun tiba di warung ramen itu dan segera memesan ramen.

"Dua ramen spesial ya Jii-san!", ujar Naruto.

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar ya, nak", jawab pria tua penjual ramen itu.

"Hinata, akhirnya kita bisa makan berdua seperti ini. Menyenangkan sekali", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga senang, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinami.

Kemudian ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya masuk ke warung ramen itu. Ketika melihat Hinata dia sangat kaget.

"Hinata!", ujar pemuda itu.

Naruto dan Hinami kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"_**Ya ampun, Inuzuka-sama!", batin Hinami.**_ Hinami terbelalak kaget.

"Hinata kau kenal dia?", tanya Naruto.

GREBB

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu langsung memeluk Hinami. Naruto dan Hinami kaget dengan tindakannya yang diluar dugaan itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Hinata. Aku sangat merindukanmu", ujar pemuda itu.

"A..ano..", ujar Hinami.

Kiba kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinami dengan lekat.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, kau masih ingat bukan? Waktu kecil kita sering bermain bersama!", ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau sembarangan memeluk Hinata seperti itu?!", ujar Naruto geram. Telunjuk Naruto menunjuk muka Kiba.

"Lho, kau ini siapa? Siapa pemuda aneh ini Hinata?", tanya Kiba.

"A..ah..di-dia itu...", ujar Hinami gugup.

"Apa kau bilang aku aneh?! Beraninya kau!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Ya kau kelihatan aneh. Hinata kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau bersama Neji-nii?", tanya Kiba.

"A..ano..aku sedang melakukan perjalanan bersama Samurai Force. Neji-nii-san juga ada kok", ujar Hinami.

"Samurai Force? Jadi kau dan Neji-nii anggota Samurai Force sekarang?!", tanya Kiba kaget.

"Hei, kau ini memangnya dari mana sampai tak tahu mengenai Samurai Force?", tanya Naruto ketus.

"Diam kau, aku tak ngomong denganmu aneh!", ujar Kiba.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku kesal ya!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Sudah-sudah Naruto-kun. Ya, sekarang aku ini salah satu anggota Samurai Force juga Neji-nii-san", ujar Hinami.

"Benarkah? Hebat! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau makin cantik ya Hinata. Aku terpesona dengan kecantikanmu", ujar Kiba dengan senyuman.

"Ah kau bisa saja Kiba-san", ujar Hinami.

"Beraninya kau menggoda Hinata di hadapanku, kau benar-benar minta dihajar!", ujar Naruto geram dia berusaha mendekati Kiba tapi ditahan Hinami.

"Siapa sih dia ini? Daritadi berisik saja!", ujar Kiba.

"Kau tak tahu aku?! Aku ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anggota Samurai Force paling hebat dan juga kekasihnya Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar Naruto.

"Hah?! Jadi orang ini kekasihmu, Hinata?!", ujar Kiba kaget.

"Umm..", gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Hei aneh, kau tak pantas bersama Hinata. Akulah yang lebih cocok menjadi kekasihnya! Aku sudah menyukai Hinata sejak kecil dan Hinata juga tampaknya menyukai aku", ujar Kiba sombong.

"Bicara apa kau?! Cuma aku laki-laki yang dicintai Hinata! Dia Cuma menganggapmu sahabat!", ujar Naruto.

"Berisik kau! Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung? Aku juga ini seorang Samurai!", ujar Kiba.

"Boleh saja! Akan kukalahkan kau!", ujar Naruto.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus meninggalkan Hinata dan Hinata jadi kekasihku, tapi jika aku kalah kau bisa memiliki Hinata. Bagaimana?", ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah aku setuju! Aku akan mempertahankan Hinata!", ujar Naruto. Naruto dan Kiba kemudian bertatapan dengan tajam. Sementara Hinami melihat dengan lemas.

"Waduh, bakal runyam deh ini...", gumam Hinami. Hinami menghela napas berat.

Kiba dan Naruto kini keluar dari warung ramen itu dan menuju ke pinggir desa. Hinami segera kembali penginapan dan memberi tahu pada yang lainnya mengenai Naruto. Samurai Force dan Sora Kaizoku pun segera mengikuti untuk melihat pertarungan itu.

"Dasar Naruto merepotkan saja. Selalu saja membuat keributan", ujar Neji.

"Wah-wah, seperti masa lalu ya, Naruto dan Kiba bertarung memperebutkan hati Hinata", ujar Sakura.

"Benar-benar, ini pasti menarik, kita harus melihatnya!", ujar Ino.

Mereka semua bergegas ke pinggiran desa dan akhirnya sampai. Disitu terlihat Naruto dan Kiba bersiap dengan pedang masing-masing. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam.

"Lihat saja, Hinata akan jadi milikku!", ujar Kiba.

"Takkan kubiarkan. Dia tetap akan jadi milikku!", ujar Naruto.

"Ayo maju!", ujar Kiba lalu maju menyerang.

"Heeaahh", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang.

Naruto dan Kiba memulai pertarungan mereka. Mereka beradu pedang dengan sengit. Mereka mengerahkan kemampuan untuk saling menjatuhkan.

"Woi Naruto, aku mendukungmu! Ayo kalahkan Kiba!", ujar Sai.

"Naruto, jangan kalah ya!", ujar Sakura.

"Kau harus mempertahankan Hinata tercintamu!", ujar Ino.

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian ini?", ujar Neji.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!", teriak Tenten, Matsuri, Sasori dan Kazehaya.

"Naruto-kun mengalah saja, supaya aku bisa memilikimu!", teriak Sasame.

Neji dan Hinami sweatdrop melihat kegaduhan itu.

Naruto dan Kiba terus bertarung dengan sengit. Tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Ternyata Kiba memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Naruto terus menyerang dengan Windwave miliknya tapi berhasil dihindari Kiba dan Kiba bisa menyerang balik dengan cepat.

"Kau hebat juga, bisa menandingi katana angin milikku..hah...hah..", ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"hah...hah...anggota Samurai Force memang hebat..tak kusangka bisa membuatku kewalahan seperti ini...", ujar Kiba sambil terengah-engah.

"Tapi aku akan mengalahkanmu heaah!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menyerang lagi.

KYAAA!

Semua kaget mendengar suara teriakan itu. Ternyata berasal dari Hinami yang kini dililiti oleh pasir coklat yang menahan seluruh tubuhnya. Dan dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hijau.

"Gaara!", teriak Naruto geram.

"Gaara, lepaskan Hinata!", ujar Neji lalu maju menyerang Gaara.

TRANG

Gaara menahan serangan Neji dengan pelindung pasir miliknya. Semua orang bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Naruto kalau kan menginginkan Hinata, datanglah sendiri ke kuil Tenryo di utara desa ini. Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung", ujar Gaara.

"Oni sialan! Aku akan menghabisimu!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Kutunggu kau disana", ujar Gaara lalu menghilang bersama pasirnya dengan Hinami.

"Aku akan kesana dan menyelamatkan Hinata!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berlari.

"Tunggu Naruto, bagaimana kalau itu jebakan? Bisa saja oni-oni sudah ada disitu dan mengepungmu", ujar Neji.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya! Akan kutebas mereka semua!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berlari.

Naruto segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah utara desa.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti dia. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa", ujar Neji.

"Baiklah!", ujar Sai. Mereka pun mengikuti Naruto ke utara desa.

Sementara itu Gaara kini mengikat Hinami di sebuah tiang. Gaara memandangi Hinami dengan lekat sambil memegang dagu Hinami.

"Hinata, tak kusangka kau masih hidup. Aku senang sekali melihatmu lagi. Maafkan aku yang telah menusukmu waktu itu. Itu semua gara-gara Naruto. Aku akan menghabisinya setelah ini!", ujar Gaara.

"Ukkkh, lepaskan aku!", jerit Hinami.

"Aku tak bisa sayang..Kau harus selalu bersamaku..Kau itu hanyalah milikku! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-ku yang cantik...", ujar Gaara lalu menjilat pipi Hinami.

"Ukkkh...kumohon lepaskan...", ujar Hinami.

"Gaara!", teriak Naruto.

"Wah kau sudah sampai Naruto. Kau sudah siap untuk mati ya?", ujar Gaara dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Lepaskan Hinata brengsek!", teriak Naruto geram.

"Tidak akan! Hinata adalah milikku! Dia takkan pernah kulepaskan!", ujar Gaara.

"Sialan! Kubunuh kau!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja pertarungannya!", ujar Gaara lalu berubah menjadi wujud oni.

Gaara kemudian berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mereka saling memberikan deathglare.

"Kuhabisi kau, sialan!", teriak Naruto lalu maju menyerang.

Naruto dan Gaara kini memulai pertarungan. Naruto menyerang dengan pedang sedangkan Gaara memakai tangannya yang keras dan penuh cakar yang tajam. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Tapi Gaara sangat hebat dalam melakukan serangan. Dia terus saja mendesak Naruto. Naruto agak sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Gaara.

"WINDWAVE SLASH!", teriak Naruto.

Pusaran angin terbentuk dari katana angin milik Naruto. Pusaran angin tersebut meluncur cepat ke arah Gaara. Tapi Gaara dapat menangkisnya dengan pelindung pasir miliknya. Naruto menyerang dengan windwave-nya lagi tapi tak bisa menembus pertahanan pasir milik Gaara. Naruto berdecih dan kesal.

"Cih, seranganku tidak ada satupun yang mengenainya!", gumam Naruto. Naruto terengah-engah dan terlihat lelah.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau sudah kewalahan? Kau memang payah!", ujar Gaara.

"Jangan meremehkanku!", teriak Naruto lalu mengayunkan pedangnya.

"WINDWAVE HURRICANE!"

Pusaran angin yang lebih besar dan kuat kini terbentuk. Kini pusaran angin tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah Gaara. Tapi Gaara Cuma diam berdiri sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Dan saat pusaran angin itu sudah dekat dengan Gaara, tiba-tiba muncul dinding pasir yang lebih besar dan tebal. Serangan Naruto gagal lagi mengenai Gaara.

"Sial, seranganku tidak kena!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau tak bisa mengenaiku? Hahaha, kau memang bodoh dan payah. Kali ini giliranku menunjukkan kehebatanku!", ujar Gaara.

Gaara kemudian memanipulasi pasir Pasir itu bergerak di permukaan tanah dengan cepat seperti sulur-sulur. Sulur-sulur pasir itu menyebar di sekitar situ dan berusaha untuk menangkap Naruto. Naruto berusaha memotong sulur-sulur itu tapi karena terbuat dari pasir jadi sia-sia saja. Naruto melompat dan berlari untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tapi sulur-sulur itu semakin gencar mengejar Naruto. Akhirnya sulur-sulur itu dapat menangkap Naruto. Naruto terlilit dan tak bisa bergerak karena lilitannya yang begitu kuat.

"Sial, pasir ini melilit dengan kuat sekali!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Kau tertangkap Naruto, sebentar lagi kau akan mati!", ujar Gaara.

"Aku takkan mati ditanganmu, brengsek!", ujar Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja", ujar Gaara lalu memanipulasi pasir dengan kekuatan oni miliknya.

Terbentuk tombak-tombak dari pasir yang sangat tajam. Gaara kini membidik Naruto untuk melesatkan tombak-tombak pasir miliknya itu. Naruto berusaha meronta tapi lilitan pasir tersebut begitu kuat menahan tubuhnya. Gaara terus tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hahaha dengan begini, Hinata milikku Naruto! Mati kau!", ujar Gaara lalu melesatkan tombak-tombak pasir itu ke arah Naruto.

"SIAL!", teriak Naruto.

TRANG...TRANG...TRANG...

Tiba-tiba tombak-tombak pasir itu terpotong-potong. Gaara kaget melihat hal itu begitu juga Naruto. Seorang pemuda dengan pedangnya berhasil memotong-motong tombak-tombak tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum menyeringai pada Gaara.

"Kau!", ujar Gaara kaget.

"Kiba!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Hehehe, aku datang", ujar Kiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kiba?", tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan Hinata-ku yang tersayang. Aku takkan membiarkan orang itu menyentuhnya!", ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Inuzuka, kau!", ujar Gaara.

"Tenang saja Naruto, kali ini aku akan membantumu!", ujar Kiba lalu menoleh pada Naruto.

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 11 update! Disini Samurai Force telah pulih dan memulai perjalanan mereka ke Kumo bersama Sora Kaizoku. Disini Kiba muncul dan bertarung dengan Naruto karena berdebat soal Hinata. Juga Gaara muncul menculik Hinami dan menantang Naruto bertarung. Kiba muncul menolong Naruto yang terdesak. Siapakah yang akan menang?

Balas review dulu:

Syanata-Hime: Hinami sebenarnya bukan anak dari Naruto di era Samurai. Hinami adalah anak dari Naruto yang berada di dimensi-nya Sora Kaizoku, Neo-Shinobi World. Memang sih lebih cocok kalau Hinata yang asli yang cium. Maaf kalau ciumannya aneh. Sip! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Uzumakihendra4: Hmm, kemungkinan di bagian akhir cerita..Thx buat RnR!

Razioaray: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: Iya bahkan di chapter ini menculik Hinami. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Nyuga totong: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Ypratama7: Mungkin chapter depan hehehe XD Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Fazrul21: Arigatou! Maksudnya Hinata keluar? Thx buat RnR!

Bala-san dewa: Ya, persaingan tiga cowok yang memperebutkan Hinata yang sebenarnya Hinami XD. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kazane koyuki: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Soputan: Arigatou! Thx buat RnR!

Alvaro d diarra: maaf kalo sora kaizoku dan hinami bikin kamu ilfeel, mereka memang dituntut berperan seperti itu XD #plak. Sepertinya di bagian-bagian akhir cerita Hinami terbongkar identitasnya. Soal Samurai Force itu akan saya pikirkan. Kalau kekutan kyuubi, akan saya pikirkan lagi. Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


End file.
